Dudley Dursley and the Blood Magic
by Silverwing013
Summary: Living in the wizarding home of his aunt and uncle, a young boy lacking in magic struggles with being on the outside and trying to prove his worth.
1. Chapter 1

There was no such thing as normal on Godric's Hollow. Sure, the village looked it. The boy knew that from picture books and newspapers. There was the lit square and pub, which he was far too young to get anything good from. Though, he did enjoy asking every time. The spry young man who'd taken over the family pub last year thought it funny. Quaint cottages lined the narrow path the blond boy made his way quickly down.

He was huffing by the time he reached St. Jerome's Church, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the stain glass windows. Possibly his favorite place in the village. No one really came here his age, so it was a good spot.

The blond dug out the box he'd hidden the second pew from the back, dragging it out and dumping all the broken pieces of his aunt's thrown out vase. A friend of his uncle had done so by accident, but she hadn't complained. It'd been a showy gift from a hated family. The boy didn't reveal to his aunt it wasn't truly an accident. She believed everyone deserved a certain amount of kindness.

"But you like it, don't you Aunt Lily," he asked after his uncle's jokes died down about the hated family.

Both him and his cousin blinked. "You do?"

Dudley eyed the five sparkling pieces in front of him. The light shining from the church's windows made for interesting colors. He held up a mostly yellow piece of vase up into red tinged light, grinning at the new color change on the floor. Then he drooped. Probably the closest he could ever get to doing something.

While there was no such thing as normal on Godric's Hollow, some residents believed it was due to the very thing that made it decidedly not. Magic.

Dudley had seen it in action. More than he could count or had the attention span to keep track of. There was even a spell for short term memory loss used if any of the normal people, like him, noticed it. Except, Dudley was a special case.

His mum's sister happened to be born with magic. And her husband, his uncle James, was born to a family full of magic and thus born with it as well. With both parents being magic, his cousin was born with magic too.

And Dudley lived with them.

It made the spell for short term memory loss seem silly when he lived with a couple wizards and a witch. But he half wished it didn't. Because although his Aunt Lily somehow had magic with her parents being normal, Dudley's mum did not. Neither did Dudley's dad. And it didn't seem Dudley was going to be like Aunt Lily before his eleventh birthday. And the 23rd of this month was fast approaching.

Being the only normal resident on Godric's Hollow that knew the truth meant Dudley felt weird around anyone. He knew, but couldn't do. Those that could do, made sure no one else knew.

He'd heard his Aunt Lily sympathizing late this morning to James. They'd thought he'd left the cottage after breakfast like his cousin had done. Dudley lingered at the corner, wanting to burst out and tell his aunt her feelings didn't change anything. Then he heard her smack her husband. Apparently there were a few people out there born to those with magic, but didn't have it. The opposite of Aunt Lily. People who knew and couldn't do like Dudley, awesome.

So if the half of Dudley that wished to discover magic in himself didn't fall through by his eleventh birthday, he knew exactly what kind of birthday gift he wanted. Or whom really. Someone like Ted Tonks was great, but not really close to Dudley's age. Granted, the older man was in the same boat with being normal and knowing, but he knew what he was getting himself into when he married a witch.

But someone born to magic and couldn't do it idea sounded much more appealing to Dudley. They could be his age. Every other kid around Godric's Hollow were all no-special-case-muggle, except for his cousin.

The blond quickly glanced around St. Jerome's, then focused intently on the broken vase. He snapped his wrist out. " _Repario!_ "

Nothing. He pursed his lips and glared. " _Repario!_ "

Still nothing. " _Repario!_ "

Dudley puffed his cheeks and tried to keep the image of the unbroken vase in his mind. " _Repario! Repario!_ Come on, _repario_ go!"

Upset already, he bellowed at it. "I'll smash you more if you don't! I've only got a week left!"

"Um, Dudley?"

Dudley squeaked, spinning around to see his cousin had caught him trying to magic the vase back together.

"I don't think it works that way. Being threatened."

"No one asked you Harry," Dudley spat out and hurriedly put the pieces back into his box. "What are you doing? Stalking me like the bat?"

His cousin scowled. "I was not! And Mum hates that."

"Everyone hates that," Dudley was quick to correct.

Which was true. Uncle James was the only one who thought it was funny to transfigure something into a bat to follow Aunt Lily around at various times. The transfigured bat always got in the way of Dudley and Harry since it stayed out of Aunt Lily's physical striking distance. As did Uncle James, dancing around tables and couches and beds to avoid his wife getting a hold of him. It became even worse if any of Uncle James's friends were there.

Speaking of those friends, his cousin piped back, "What about Sirius?"

Dudley stared deadpan. "He's far more excited when the bat finally gets blown up."

"Yeah," Harry gave him. Then leaned to look into the box Dudley was slowly pushing back under the pew as they spoke. "Isn't that the colored vase the Malfoys gave out at the Ministry last Halloween? Peter will just bust it again."

"Probably." Peter was the clumsiest of Uncle James's mates. Kind of twitchy really. Dudley, Harry, and Aunt Lily all knew he got more nervous after asked to accidently break something for them. It was easier to not blame Peter, but the ones who pushed him about it. Uncle James and Sirius were particularly awful when being mischievous. But since the vase lasted from October to May, seven months, Aunt Lily was giving Peter the benefit of the doubt.

"You could…" Harry trailed off. Dudley looked back up from putting his box back to see the top of his cousin's messy black hair. Green eyes peered back up through round glasses and the hair as he bit at his lip. "I know mum liked the thing, but you could always fix it with a bit of glue. Mum'd still love seeing someone going to the trouble of fixing it."

Dudley scowled and his cousin ducked his head back down. It never took Harry long to bounce back though.

"Hey! I've got an idea. Sirius says magic is in the blood, or at least his family thought so. Which means you've got to have it in your blood too Dudley. An aunt and cousin isn't too far off for being related by blood, maybe…maybe we can help it along. Like when you were little and had that blood infusion thing. The muggle doctors made sure the blood they pulled out of the bank were matching your O blood stuff—oye! I'm sorry!"

Harry was much more nimble than Dudley, even if Dudley was more familiar with the church area than his smaller cousin. Dudley only made it a few rows through the cemetery before Harry dashed in front of his path. The long light of sunset hit his cousin fully, shadows growing all around in an ominous way, causing Dudley to shudder and inch away from the darkness. And then winced painfully. It was as if he and Harry stood in a pair of car headlights. His fists clenched, upset, feeling the ghostly pain of his left leg and the very real one in his chest. Dudley hated it.

"I'm sorry Dud! I didn't bring the car accident up to make you mad."

"What did you think Harry," Dudley snapped and shoved his cousin. Harry stumbled back into a Bagshot gravestone. "I'd be happy to remember the accident that killed my parents when I was five?"

Black hair stuck farther upwards with how fast Harry shook his head. His cousin was on an excited roll, pressing closer as he spoke.

"No, no! It's just, I was going through it the other day thinking about what Sirius said. And I remembered that info and scrapbook Mum put together for you about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and the accident, it had that stuff about them giving a stranger's blood to you. Well, matching O blood I guess. But, I mean, come on, we don't need any muggle doctor to tell us our blood ought to match or be close, so we can just do it ourselves! Mum's high shelf books even reference blood is powerful in a bit of magic."

Suspicious and not altogether sure of where his cousin was going, Dudley poked roughly at Harry's shoulder.

"Ow. Oh come on, I meant it about it not being about the accident. Don't you see? If magic is in the blood and yours is close to it, but not letting you do anything, maybe we can help it get close enough to make the magic leap. I'm okay giving you some of mine." Harry grinned under his extremely messy hair. "We're cousins after all."

Blue eyes blinked, confused. Then it clicked and Dudley went wide eyed at his cousin. Harry grinned even wider and nodded his head in confirmation.

By the time they got home, the streetlamps were on and the sun was fully down. Which meant it was far past late on the summer curfew and Aunt Lily was impossible to sneak around with all her years of practice dealing with Uncle James and his friends. Dudley and Harry were swooped upon before they even came up with a plan to get inside without notice. They took her upset and worry and anger at them being out later than she liked easily enough. She wasn't really mad. And what they had been late for was worth whatever punishment she wanted to give them.

But it came real close when Uncle James remarked over Harry's wrapped hand. Then James and Lily noticed Dudley's own wrapped arm kept behind his back. When the story came out, Harry's parents yelled in volumes that far outclassed any your-in-trouble voices that'd come before.

Dudley and Harry shared nervous looks.

"I think it's still worth it," Harry whispered later. He'd snuck over to Dudley's room while Aunt Lily and Uncle James argued loudly downstairs. Neither Dudley or his cousin knew what though, so there must have been a spell up to keep it from them. "Don't you think? I hope my blood works out in helping yours get your magic out."

Dudley nibbled on his lip, but nodded. "Yeah." It'd be nice to not be so alone in the middle of things anymore. It wasn't as if he could ignore magic and his knowledge of it, being completely normal and like other unenlightened muggles was a goal of belonging that appeared truly impossible. But he had magical relatives, it ought to be possible his blood had it too.

The blond no longer half wished one way or the other anymore. Tonight Dudley fully wished with every fiber he had that this nudge along would work. That his blood would not just be closely related, but fully preforming magic.

There was no much thing as normal on Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Author's Note: Posting just to see where this goes. I enjoy thinking 'What if' and various scenarios. This one should be obvious. I switched Harry and Dudley's living situations from the beginning. In a note of irony, I placed the Dursleys end in a car crash. Let me know what you think of the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

If there were a marking system of how wrong something you did was, the person seated at their table the morning after would rank top. The sight of him caused both Dudley and his cousin to freeze. There were guardians, teachers, officers of law, and hospitals. And then there were the twinkling blue eyes of the closest thing Dudley and Harry had to a grandfather.

The two boys huddled tightly together when Albus steered Lily and James out. The older man was all reassuring with everyone, but Dudley didn't trust that. No one in this family was that calm.

Dudley fidgeted as Albus carefully grasped his arm and turned it to look at the area. Without saying anything, Albus pulled at the edge of the bandage. It disappointed Dudley to see nothing out of the ordinary in it. He'd been hoping for a possible sign of change at the entry spot. Without letting any sign of what he thought come through his face, Albus took Harry's hand and looked it over.

"Well," he finally spoke. "It appears as though the two of you had an interesting night. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Dudley peered over at his cousin, whose head had gone up in relief. Then Dudley peeked over to Albus and froze at the focused blue eyes over the pleasant smile. This had trouble written all over it. The man never lost the twinkle in his eyes no matter what people did. Usually something Uncle James or Sirius did, sometimes Harry, but Dudley had thankfully stayed out of Albus's sight for the most part. But there was no twinkle of amusement now.

His cousin rambled on about how they thought the blood was close enough and thought the idea could work, hands moving as he explained. Albus nodded as Harry explained. Dudley stood in fear and trembled when the blue eyes shifted to study him as his cousin became distracted by telling the story. When the eyes suddenly snapped away, Dudley breathed a sigh of relief. Until he realized why.

"Blood based magic? From your mother's books?" Harry's head bobbed. "Can you show me them Harry?"

Quick and bright at the interest, his cousin led Albus to the bookcase and pointed up the highest shelf, covered with a slide cover and lock. Albus raised an eyebrow at Harry. Dudley wasn't too surprised at seeing his cousin rock back on his heels, grinning. Harry could be surprisingly sneaky for the oddest of things. Loud and outgoing, anyone else outside of family and close family friends were taken by surprise at realizing Harry was even capable of doing it. Luck, accident, not paying attention were all used. Dudley knew it was skill. He'd been dragged along on a couple of Harry's escapades.

Aunt Lily never liked Uncle James and his friends encouraging Harry. They'd often tell Harry and Dudley all sorts of pranks they got up to during when kids. Harry already realized and was bright with anticipation of nicking a map of the school into his possession the minute he entered Hogwarts. As his cousin cheerfully stated, his mum wouldn't be there.

Dudley didn't worry too much about Harry. Well, not after he overheard Uncle James whining at Aunt Lily mailing a professor on Harry potentially pushing limits if she or Dudley wasn't there. Considering the professor had dealt with Uncle James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus in school; it relieved Dudley somewhat. He knew Aunt Lily didn't know everything that happened when it was just him and Harry. Otherwise, she would not have named Dudley as someone to hold Harry back. His cousin _liked_ including him in everything.

Which is why the upcoming September felt wrong.

Dudley shuffled back as Albus opened the locked shelf and brought down the book Harry pointed at. He hadn't been the best guest after the accident and hospital stay. Downright hated living in the same cottage because his mum and dad wouldn't have approved to freaks raising him. He'd only wanted them back, not be with the people his mum called the freak family under her breath. When Aunt Lily offered going back to his old school rather than the large primary Harry went to, Dudley took it.

Harry, who Dudley had never been nice to, threw a fit and made Aunt Lily cry at insisting family sticks together. When Dudley told off his cousin for making his nice mum cry, he'd gone to shock at being the one to make her cry more. Now, it embarrassed Dudley he had only thought of Aunt Lily as a freak. He'd been a terrible kid. Aunt Lily had been nothing but nice when they took him in. The offer to go stay at his school for the next fall was the first time he realized it. Dudley couldn't believe how terrible he'd been.

Unfortunately, going back to his school had not really turned out well. He hadn't been the same kid, pushing his way around to be the leader his dad wanted him to be. It wasn't in Dudley. And his classmates from the year before, the year he'd not finished, had made him cards and candy and wished him well when he'd been at the hospital. They all seemed happy to see him walking to class. But his old friends didn't like that Dudley wasn't willing to push the other kids around on the playground. Harry had been confused, asking him why he was friends with kids who made him do things he didn't really want to do. The school year didn't go well for Dudley. By the time it all came to a head with Dudley and his old friends and Harry, well.

There was a reason Aunt Lily enrolled Dudley and Harry to the larger primary school Harry had gone to his first year. And Remus worked there as a teacher. If anything did go wrong, and it did, he was there.

Dudley and his cousin had been together all these years. To separate from Harry felt wrong. And lonely. He peeked under his bandages again. Nothing. He looked back up and froze. He'd gotten too comfortable. Albus had been watching him the whole time.

Wide eyed, Dudley slid back behind Harry. His cousin snickered. Dudley prodded Harry in the back before he could make his usual joke on not being big enough to hide Dudley. It wasn't about hiding, it was about trying to get Albus to not look at him like he was under study.

"Dudley." The blond hunkered his head down. His cousin stiffened and then stood as tall as his tiny body could. Albus chuckled. "There's nothing to fear from me. Harry was just explaining why he sacrificed some of his blood to you. He's apparently been watching you at the church trying to preform magic."

Blue eyes went wide. His cousin ducked his head right before Dudley jammed his finger into his back. Harry was quick to gaze back up with eager eyes.

"I'm sorry Dud, but I was worried. You've not spent any of the summer hols with me and I followed you a few times." Dudley snorted. A few times. "Okay, like everyday. You not having magic never bothered me, you know? I didn't think it bothered you. But then, suddenly, it mattered. Because you looked so mad about it and I noticed you'd make angry comments whenever I asked to hang out and I wanted to help you somehow since it seemed so important to you. No wonder you never said anything. Even Mum said there was nothing we could do to change who you were, but you're my cousin. I'm not not going to do something to help you."

Harry gave a crooked grin, looking up to Albus with bright eyes. "So? Mum and Dad freaked out, but we're both okay. Did it work Albus? Did it? Can you tell?"

Albus's mouth twitched. "Give me a moment Harry. I've got questions for your cousin here first."

His cousin grumbled. Dudley swallowed as the focused blue eyes shifted back onto him.

"Now Dudley. You boys didn't just add Harry's blood into your cut, you pressed them together, didn't you?" The older man cracked a smile and joke. "Almost like the close friendship of those boys in that delightful muggle film we watched a few summers back. I remember even Lily taught me that day when she informed James of how it wasn't like the dark magic for us wizards and witches."

"Dad was horrified," Harry chirped up and then his smile fell to panic. "Dark? Dark magic?"

"No, no Harry. Neither of you boys forced the other to give blood for evil intentions, did you?" Dudley shook his head with his cousin. "There, see? And although the book mentions it, there were no dark rituals listed for you. It is only a book speculating what caused seemingly magical miracles."

Harry drooped. "So, my blood didn't do anything?" He scoffed his shoe on the ground and looked up with watery eyes through wild bangs. "Sorry Dud. I got us in trouble for nothing. Still worth it though," he muttered.

Albus said nothing to agree with his cousin Dudley noticed. And his blue eyes still held sharp focus. "Why did you press your cut against Harry's? I promise there is nothing to fear in telling me. Just an old man curious about his favorite little boys."

Harry perked up at that. "Are you sure you can still say that when classes start up…professor?"

The old man laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'll try to cause enough of a nuisance like your father to change that, but this old man is stubborn my boy."

His cousin grinned broadly. Then Albus looked back to Dudley, who scowled. He knew he did wrong the second he saw the man sitting at the kitchen table. He wasn't going to drop his guard. Er, again anyway.

"Aren't you going to answer him Dudley?"

"I thought it'd make up for any blood you gave me," Dudley reluctantly told quietly towards the floor. "It's not good to lose too much blood. I wanted to make sure you didn't have to go to the hospital Har."

He could see Harry go pale in looking up from the ground. "I didn't even think of that! Bloody hell!"

"Language," Albus said simply. His cousin didn't even notice. Dudley blinked, startled. He hadn't meant to shock Harry. "Well, I must say, you two boys keep an old man's life all the more exciting and fresh. And it's good to see cousins caring so much for each other. I think I'll take Lily up on her offer of orange juice instead of coffee this morning. You boys have given me enough to stay awake today I think."

Dudley caught sight of Albus winking at them as he left. Hope and worry sprang up within him. His eyes were still focused rather than twinkling. They'd done wrong after all. But, he seemed to think their reasons for it mattered, so possibly, could it come out right?

He choked, the air leaving his lungs, Harry squeezing him tight. "I'm sorry Dudley! I promise I didn't lose enough blood to go to the hospital, I swear! I didn't mean to make you think about that again! Want one of my Chocolate Frogs?"

"Yes." Dudley never turned down a piece of chocolate. Nor did he wonder where Harry kept getting all of it from. Godric's Hollow didn't have a store that sold that kind, Aunt Lily never gave enough money for more than one piece when they did go to one that did, and Dudley was the only one who could get Remus to part from his chocolate stash. Just another way Harry was surprisingly sneaky, even around Dudley in those candy stores, because Dudley was usually observant enough with his cousin to catch onto what his aunt and uncle did not. But Dudley wouldn't question getting chocolate when Harry shared it.

But it figured that the Chocolate Frog Card was Albus Dumbledore, Dudley thought sourly.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a little embarrassed at the attention. A little happy people enjoyed my 'What If' idea. I've been wondering if anyone has read anything similar of circumstances being switched. I've read a few stories of James and Lily and Harry together in alternate worlds or some other way, but they focus on Harry and forget Harry's other family members usually. Thank you to the couple favorites and more follows and to the reviewers _imranramji1, fanHPTW, James Birdsong, and **Alicia Olivia Mirza**_. The last one knows why they're in bold.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't good when Aunt Lily started fretting. Dudley threw a desperate look over to his cousin. And found Harry was too busy scheming something behind a tree with his dad and Sirius, Peter playing an amused looking lookout. Remus noticed, giving Dudley a wry grin and shrug. The man was stuck at the picnic table, most likely trying to explain to Dudley's Aunt Marge why there was no alcoholic drinks. As if his aunt needed more reason to start speaking her mind more than she already did. Because she did not.

He'd already got the pounds she snuck into his hand, she'd said her usual spiel of freaks, talked about her precious breed dogs, ate enough food, and now searching for something to wet her mouth. Remus was in a losing battle. Marge was not going to be convinced by the water or pink lemonade. Every year, she demanded to be invited to her nephew's birthday party. And every year, Dudley grew more confused on if she even enjoyed being here.

"Don't you think it would have been nice to invite a few boys from school this year?"

"It's fine Aunt Lily," he insisted. "We're going to different schools next year anyway. They wished me happy birthday at the end of term."

She frowned. "I'm just worried about you Dudley."

There it was, Lily finally said it outright. Dudley looked away, down to his wringing hands.

"You haven't invited any of the boys from school the last couple of years. The only one you invited wasn't allowed to come. Again," she sighed.

"He sent a gift," Dudley stated emphatically. He knew the boy wouldn't be allowed to come, that was the point. To not make his aunt worry. "Harry is the one who likes the bigger party, I can see them next month. I _like_ the zoo and afternoon picnic at the park."

And it was also all the less chances of any of the boys he was friendly with at school to hear what Aunt Marge would say. Then the point Uncle James finally having enough of her and launching a prank. Sure, Dudley secretly enjoyed seeing what James came up with, but trying to calm down and explain to any guests who noticed it was stressful. That the Potter family wasn't all of what his loud and complaining Aunt Marge said they were. Who was usually screaming at the top of her lungs and Uncle James and his friends at the time. Aunt Lily telling off her husband about not letting it go for the day.

All that for something none of the boys he invited would remember.

They remembered most the day. But Dudley remembered, knew how they reacted to finding out and it made trying to be friends difficult. So he only ever remained on friendly terms. How his cousin managed to still go all out playing with the kids in their class was a mystery to Dudley. He eyeballed his cousin. Harry didn't even look remotely worried.

Besides, Dudley really didn't want to celebrate his birthday this year.

"I still worry Dudley. Tuney and I were close when we were younger until I left for Hogwarts. She was awful jealous that I could go, that I'd discovered magic and—"

"I'm not jealous of Harry's magic," Dudley finally snapped. Then winced at seeing Aunt Lily's shocked face. He mumbled out an apology and hastily left for an empty picnic table.

He wasn't jealous. The blond was determined to never figure out the reason his mum always denoted Lily as a freak. Why his father boasted about how normal their family was compared, certainly not freaks. It wasn't a competition with his cousin on who was better. He didn't understand the reason Aunt Marge seemed to think they weren't good choices to take in Dudley and raise him. It wasn't like she did anything about her complaining of them and took him in. At least Aunt Lily, Harry, and Uncle James welcomed him with open arms to their household. Which always amazed Dudley. He remembered the little terror he'd been as a kid.

He wasn't jealous. Just…wanted to be left alone. Go without the celebration completely this year.

"Hey Dudley. Want the last burger?"

"Not really," he responded listlessly. "Did Aunt Lily send you over Remus?"

Dudley heard the chuckle. "No, I made my escape from whatever James and Sirius cooked up this year with Harry."

He turned to see Sirius trying to charm Aunt Marge with an animated smile and nudging her sights toward a smaller cooler Dudley was sure hadn't been there before. Lily was currently distracted in hissing at her husband, suspiciously eyeballing Sirius. It didn't seem as though she'd noticed the cooler yet. Harry was ducked behind Peter, trying to cover his snickers as he watched.

"Not going to watch this year?"

"No," he huffed.

"Okay," Remus agreed amiability. He hummed, helping himself to the burger. Dudley picked at the old picnic table, pulling off a splinter of wood. "That's cypress wood. It's considered wand of nobility for wizards. For the bold and self-sacrificing, I'm told. It means it's meant for a heroic death. I'm afraid I didn't agree on the wandmaker's assessment of informing I was bold. I'd think I'd know if I was or wasn't more than a man I met once."

Dudley put the splinter back onto the table, pushing it back and forth before leaving it next to the paper plate and half eaten burger. "You're bold enough. I'm not supposed to know this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Remus took another bite and swallowed. "You mean the magical world? Why not?"

He slumped on the table, mumbling. "I'm eleven. And muggle. I'm supposed to belong in the muggle world."

Remus set his burger down. "Oh. I see. You don't feel like you are part of either. I kind of figured with the kind of questions you ask about my fluffy little problem becoming more frequent. And then there's that stunt Harry and you pulled."

"It's not a fluffy little problem," Dudley complained on what Uncle James referred to it by. Remus smiled. "It's not."

"I know. But it's nice to hear you defending my stance on it with James," he remarked. A bit embarrassed, he scratched the side of his face and glanced away from Remus's pleased face. "It's not a problem to be swept to the side like it doesn't matter. Just like yours shouldn't be either Dudley."

"But what do I do," Dudley whined. "I can be friendly, but I can never tell anyone about this kind of stuff next year at school. Harry won't be there. We'd have to owl and it won't be the same. I can't _really_ talk to anyone. Not really talk. Anyone who I could talk to my age are going to a whole other school than me, for classes I can't take and won't be able to really talk to them either."

Remus hummed thoughtfully. "I could point out I found others who accepted me as both wizard and werewolf, assuring you you'll find people to belong with too, but that's a false confidence. I'm afraid I can't tell the future. It would come in handy and be a great relief at times like this. Or when I was your age, stressed over anyone at school finding out or hurting someone by accident because I was there. It would have been quite a relief to know James, Sirius, Peter, and then Lily would become who they were to me."

Dudley picked at the loose splinter again.

"I'm sorry. The most I can tell you is to try not to clam up so much. Let yourself remain on good terms with a few classmates. It's not good to segregate yourself. And it'll get Lily off your back too. It takes a while to feel like you belong somewhere or with someone. There are times I still don't feel like I do. It's normal to feel like that every now and again. Don't let how your cousin can dive right into things like James and Sirius throw you," Remus advised. "Harry isn't confident at all about starting Hogwarts soon."

"What?" He jerked his head up startled. "But he's always talking to me about all the things he'll do there. And asking Uncle James and Aunt Lily and the rest of you about how long the train ride is, how many compartments does it have, how many kids will be starting first year, how will the sorting go, all sorts of stuff."

Remus chuckled. "He's asking because he's worried there will be so many compartments on the train that no one has to sit with him. That there'll be no one to sit at a compartment together. Harry's only asked questions and stories about Hogwarts to us. You're the only one he's talked to about with what he wants to do there."

The older man went quite with an encouraging smile before finishing his burger.

"Just me," Dudley asked timidly. Remus nodded.

"Harry isn't complicated Dudley. For him it's as easy as you are cousins. That's Dudley, he'll say, my cousin. He's friendly, but in his first year of school, before you joined the cottage, he was the one complaining he had no friends," Remus informed Dudley.

"I don't think I've ever heard him introduce any of the kids at school as a friend. But he hasn't complained about it since. He's had you just as you've had him until now. Give him a few months into the school year. Harry will start complaining then. He's more optimistic than you and I are."

The blond blinked, stunned. Dudley stared with wide blue eyes at Remus. Harry hadn't? Had his cousin ever called someone a friend? Well, no, now that Dudley thought about it, but… It was Harry. He was friends with just about everyone. He didn't think Harry was worried too. He never looked it. Not the way Dudley did. His cousin never said anything, he'd just drag them off on some adventure or trouble with a huge grin on his face.

"It's normal to feel like you don't belong," Remus assured Dudley. "Everyone does. Some people just manage to look like it better. Oh bloody hell, what did they do?"

Dudley jerked around in his seat to see what Remus got up for. The man hurried across the distance, pulling out his wand. While Aunt Lily was telling off Uncle James and Sirius rolling around on the ground, Remus went to work in waving his wand. The tiny brown paws disappeared from Aunt Marge's hands. Another wave sent the snout and ears away. The last one got rid of the shaggy tail.

And then she barked.

Dudley slapped a hand over his mouth.

James and Sirius roared with laughter, Peter squeaking in his amusement beside them. Remus spun. "Really? This is the woman you choose to turn to the way of dogs Sirius?"

Sirius howled. "Oh, she's already part dog! But I'm afraid this one is an inbreed bitch!"

Aunt Marge barked and yapped right back at Sirius, her face turning an awful red color. This…Dudley watched with wide eyes. This was magnificent.

"Dudley! Dudley," his cousin called out. "You've got to come over and see this!"

The blond ran across the uneven terrain as quickly as he could, quite eager, to get a closer look at this year's prank his uncle finally pulled on her. He grinned a bit at Harry.

Unlike classmates he didn't invite the past couple of years, he fully delighted in magic around his Aunt Marge. Aunt Lily said she was the kind of person who enjoyed feeling happy and important. By making others feel the opposite, James added. She told off her husband, but never disagreed with it. Dudley thought his uncle may have a point about his dad's sister. She wasn't necessarily pleasant. But she did insist on coming and giving him his present of money every year for him. Which was something in her favor.

Still, Dudley still loved this moments. The best part of it was the same reason he disliked this magic trick with classmates. Aunt Marge was obliviated afterwards. Unlike discovering friendly classmates who screamed in fear and sometimes hate at finding out, Dudley already knew Marge hated magic and called it freakish.

And Aunt Lily fretting over what silly thing Uncle James did this time was good. It was normal. Which was weird to feel relief in when nothing with the Potter family was normal.

Harry nudged him with a wide grin. "A smile! Me, Dad, and Sirius got a smile out of you." With a quick glance to his mum, Harry dropped his voice lower. "Hey, your birthday's not over yet. And you've got extra time because of me Dud. I talked to Sirius and he says 'my blood, my birthday'."

Dudley glanced over to the older man, frowning. Sirius was probably more optimistic than Harry, always saying the top excitable answer without any basis in fact. But he supposed this was why his cousin didn't at all look concerned today. It was something Sirius more than likely made up under pressure of Harry's face staring up at him. The most common excuse when Sirius was called out by Aunt Lily for lying to Harry or Dudley.

" _He_ overheard Dad and Mum talking about what Albus told them. Something shifted. Then some things about assuring them over the intent and we were completely fine." Harry waved that part off like it didn't matter, his face lighting up as he leaned closer. "Something shifted. My blood did something. Just wait until we get our letters later this summer, it'll happen, I know it."

"What if," Dudley said quietly. "It didn't shift enough?"

Something flashed across his cousin's face at the idea.

"Of course it did," Harry insisted with a defiant face.

The blond studied his feet, feeling warmth in his chest. Anything Harry had said over not caring if Dudley had any magic was half a lie and half the truth. His cousin apparently had cared. It wasn't just leaping in with the crazy idea on only helping out a cousin. Remus had been right in his observation. Harry was worried after all.

His cousin may not be fretting over him like Aunt Lily was earlier, but it was good seeing Harry looking a little scared at the idea of them not together.

That they belonged together.

It still might not be helpful to Dudley on where he fit in with anyone else than family and the few close friends to the family. But still. It was nice seeing that today.

Harry gave a lopsided smile suddenly, eyes sparking mischievously. "Want to go bark at your aunt before Dad oblivates her?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm. I wonder how far and what direction this 'What If' will go in. Maybe I should start planning rather than exploring the idea now. Hmmm. Thank you to the favorite and more follows and to the reviewer _Alicia Olivia Mirza_.


	4. Chapter 4

Listlessly, blue eyes stared up at the stain glass windows. Dudley flopped back and rolled so all he saw was the wood of the pew. Looking wasn't doing him any good. He could practically see the pages from the snitched book he'd been reading earlier. Not that _The Standard Book of Spells_ was proving useful. "The Mending Charm will repair broken objects with a flick of the wand. Accidents do happen, so it is essential to know how to mend our errors."

His cousin had managed to do magic by accident. No spell needed.

Dudley groaned and rolled around in the pew, staring down at the vase pieces spread on the worn carpet below him. Was it because Peter was the one who broke it? He immediately cast that idea out of his head, feeling worse. Both the book and life at the Potter cottage spoke against that. It shouldn't matter that it wasn't his error he was attempting to mend.

He just wasn't magical.

"Oh, Dudley, you live with your aunt and uncle," he mocked. "What do they do for a living? Where's your cousin go to school? Why don't you go to school with him? Oh, Dudley, can we visit your place? We can play some video games. Ha. You're just some muggle, what do you know about magic? You should be oblivated. Oh, your family is magical? Where's your wand then? Why aren't you in school? Freak!"

Bang!

"Ow!" Dudley shook his hand out, checking his knuckles from punching the pew like that. Tears welled up from the physical pain. Definitely not from failing to produce magic. He was stuck knowing about it, but not able to actually be part of it, much less be able to tell any other muggle.

Harry would go to his school and Dudley would go to his. Uncle James would joke to make him feel better, probably invite over his friends to help, which would just make it bigger and worse. The blond sniffed, swiping at his face. And Aunt Lily would assure him it would be fine.

She was always so nice too, trying to make sure he was okay and treating him like he mattered just as much as Harry. Aunt Lily would understand if Dudley got mad, but he hated himself whenever he lost his cool around her. His uncle used to—

The blond froze, blue eyes flying open wide. Rolling and scrambling, he twisted to land on the worn blue carpet. He barely noticed the slight protest of his left leg as he crawled over to stare. Trembling, he touched it and cried. It was real. It was beautiful. It was solid and real and beautiful as it ever could be. It was all one piece.

Magic.

How? He shot up off the floor and didn't see anyone else. Dumbfounded, a tenuous smile cracked through.

Dudley quickly kneeled back down to place the vase into the box. Who knew how long it might last? He had to show Aunt Lily! Before it could disappear. It was real! And Harry had to see! It worked! It worked! It worked!

A misty rain hit Dudley's face as he left St. Jerome's Church. He panicked. He wanted to hurry, but he didn't want to drop the vase and break it again. Walking was too slow, but there were slippery puddles along the way back. Darting and flitting across the way, Dudley made the crooked mess of a way to the cottage as quickly as he dared, double and triple checking on his prize.

Uncle James was just removing his traveling cloak from beside the fireplace as Dudley dashed in. Startled, he grinned. "Hey! What's the hurry? It's always Harry being told off for running around inside. Don't worry," he lowered his voice and leaned in conspiratively. "I won't tell Lily. What do you got there?"

Breathing hard from elation, Dudley opened the box to show it off.

"Oh." His uncle's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I was kind of hoping you found some creature for a pet. Not that vase Malfoy's gave to the Ministry that Lily liked. Peter's a clutz, he's just going to break it again. By accident. I'm not going to—that's some really good glue. It practically looks…like new…"

Finding his air now with hazel eyes widening at him, Dudley frantically shook his head, his own blue eyes bright. "I fixed it."

"You fixed it," James repeated slowly. He lifted his head up and bellered. "LILY!"

The door from the lower level containing the lab slammed open, Aunt Lily hurrying with her wand raised. When she only saw her husband and Dudley, the wand lowered and she scowled over at James.

"What do you mean hollerin—"

"I fixed it Aunt Lily," Dudley interrupted excitedly. He held the box out. "Look! I fixed the vase for you!"

Footsteps pounded from upstairs.

She frowned, heading over to take the box. "That's nice, but…oh. I see." His aunt looked over to him and gave a strained smiled. Her green eyes flickered behind Dudley to James, then back to him. "That's great Dudley."

"Do you want it back on the large desk in the library? It's raining now, but I can go find some flowers later for it. Isn't this great? I fixed it Aunt Lily!"

His cousin bounced into the room like a rabbit, black hair everywhere as he ran up to squeeze the air back out of Dudley. Harry screamed.

"You fixed Mum's vase! Yes! Worth it! You get to come with me to Hogwarts Dud! I told you not to worry, it worked! Can we owl Albus and tell him?" Harry spun them both around, arms still latched firmly about Dudley. "Please? Sirius said Albus said that something shifted and Albus came all the way here to see us last month. And Sirius too! Can we owl him about it? And Remus and Peter?"

"How about," Lily spoke up seriously. Harry straightened and Dudley twisted his head around to see his aunt better. She smiled at him briefly before continuing. "We owl Albus to check the two of you out? Contain our excitement about it a little? We'll discuss what we'll say to anyone else about this, okay?"

Dudley's heart dropped. Aunt Lily didn't appear as if this news was great at all, for all she smiled at him. It was like Harry said, their blood was close enough. All it did was give his own blood a nudge. Helped get his own magic to show itself. What was terrible about giving him a nudge?

To only owl Albus, when the older man had such focused eyes for all of his calm?

"Is it bad," he asked hoarsely.

Aunt Lily's green eyes flew wide. "No, this is not bad Dudley. You're not in trouble. I'm just concerned over what this might mean. No one has done something like this before. It doesn't mean it's bad, it just means its new territory and we should keep an eye on any developments. Like this rather good one today. Thank you for fixing my vase."

Worry spreading into his thoughts, Dudley smiled back at Lily. "Can I go put the vase in the library now," he asked softly.

"Me too," Harry chimed in. "We'll put it up so it won't be broken again Mum! Let's go Dudley!"

Grabbing the box and Dudley's hand, Harry pulled them away towards the library. The box containing the vase was plunked onto the table and his cousin immediately dug through the desk. "Bad. I could hear you cheering from upstairs Dud. You, cheering? And that loudly? Ah-ha!" Harry waved the Polaroid camera with a mad grin. "You're a wizard Dudley."

The words spoken out loud filled his chest with warmth. Dazed at it being true, the blond stared at his cousin's beaming face, a little giggle tittering out. "I'm a wizard. Harry…I'm a wizard. I…I did magic."

"That's right you did!" Harry snapped a picture, snickering. "You should see your face! Like you can't believe it. With a cousin like me and fixing a vase without glue, of course you're a wizard. So you know what you have to do now that you know you're a wizard?"

Cautious, Dudley asked, positive he'd want to do it once it was said but not sure if he wanted to know it quite yet when it was all so fresh. "What?"

Green eyes sparkled in giddiness. "Ride a broom."

Blue eyes perked up, filled in delight. "I can? I can!"

"Let's go, follow me upstairs. Mum's probably still talking with Dad and writing a letter to Albus." Harry led them through the hallway, Dudley poking impatiently at his cousin's back when Harry slowed. Harry tapped at his mouth with a finger and Dudley rolled his eyes. If his cousin wanted, he could run through the cottage on top speeds undetected. Well, Dudley amended in his head as he peeked to check on his aunt. As long as Harry's mum was distracted.

Before too long, Dudley and his cousin found themselves in front of Uncle James's broom locker. Inside, three brooms were propped up. The polished one was his uncle's broom. James kept very good care of his broom, he was a great flyer and loved the sport. Meanwhile, the one with not a twig out of place was Lily's own broom. She rode, but not often as she wasn't as big of a fan as her enthusiastic husband. The last one was built simple, not fancy. The one that didn't travel higher than a couple of feet. This was the one Harry pulled out and handed Dudley.

Dudley eagerly swung his leg over Harry's childproofed broom. "Any tips?"

"Er…don't crash," Harry supplied unhelpfully. "Mum'll ground us if she finds out."

He snorted. "Like that stops you or your dad." His cousin grinned cheekily. "Good thing I've watched and ridden with Uncle James enough times to know what to do."

Releasing a breath of air, Dudley griped tight to the handle and pushed off the ground toward his aunt and uncle's bed. There was a sudden lurch.

But no crash.

Dudley felt weightless. The whole room was spread out before him. Like he could go anywhere, do anything.

Not wanting to jinx it, he tilted the handle to the side and slowly rotated from where he hovered about the bed. His body leaned a bit too far to the right and Dudley adjusted. The blond only stopped turning when he saw his cousin. Harry wildly waved his hands about his head in silent celebration. A double thumbs up followed.

Dudley whooped loudly.

* * *

Author's Note: I debated over Dudley actually going wizard, to have Harry's idea fail. Simply for it'd be more difficult for Dudley and Harry if it failed. Either way, Dudley isn't going to feel like he fits in. The events I picture in this direction spoke to me a little louder though. As a result...Harry's idea worked. Harry's idea worked. What does this mean besides the obvious glee of Dudley's own magic waking? Thank you to the favorite and more follows and to the reviewers _ElMarquis, and_ _Alicia Olivia Mirza_.


	5. Chapter 5

It was little wonder Augusta send back a negative response. He watched as the first thing his uncle and cousin did after Gringotts was immediately disappearing into the Broom Shop. Well, Harry dragged Dudley inside actually. But the sentiment remained despite any interest the blond had himself for potentially owning one of these someday. First years were not allowed brooms.

Aunt Lily was already regretting this outing before she gave the go ahead after their month grounding was over. The only reprieve Dudley and his cousin had during the grounding was in Harry's birthday party. The invitations had already been sent. And Harry and his dad already took full advantage of that one. Uncle James thought the reason for grounding was to be celebrated. Aunt Lily disagreed. Loudly.

Fastest way to have a grounding undermined was to pick one of the few rules James didn't see as important. Flying ranked high up on the list. Not to mention it was Dudley's first solo fly.

Aunt Lily stated after years of seeing his uncle and cousin, who'd grabbed his mum's broom to join him up in the air, Dudley ought to know better. And he did. He knew flying in the cottage wasn't allowed. And he really wanted to feel terrible at causing Lily distress. He did. But he was far too exhilarated at the time to feel the disappointment radiating off of his aunt.

He reached over to his shirt pocket, blue eyes checking that the folded bit of parchment was still there. The blond smiled a little. The letter and list of supplies were like a badge of proof. Albus's unusual fascination as he personally dropped by Godric's Hollow to deliver it was worth it. Even if Dudley was left trying to assess the remarks Albus made for the following weeks. The greatest magic of all? He certainly wasn't referring to some broken vase. Not with that tone of affection as his eyes watered in looking at him and his cousin.

Harry was easily quelled when Albus gave his calm assurances, but Dudley felt more anxious at that sort of attention. The man hadn't run a school and aided efforts against two dark lords for nothing.

At least those were the only visits like that so far this year. Which was saying something. Uncle James and Sirius were the usual receivers of focused, not twinkling, blue eyes. Visits from Albus were typically far more enjoyable and funny. Multiple visits on school weekends last year had Dudley and Harry assisting Albus on how correct of a map his scar was to the London Underground. The answer? Very.

And very likely the reason Albus found his newest favorite article of clothing. Exploring outside the station led to Harry spotting the small shop display. Who pointed it out to Dudley as Albus eyed a local sweet shop with interest. They'd bought it with the allowance money they came with, figuring they usually just spent it on chocolates or interesting looking trinkets. Then gave the Hawaiian shirt as a joint Christmas gift.

To say it'd gone over well was an understatement. Albus already loved his colorful array of robes he owned. This was about as much of a muggle equivalent Dudley had ever seen.

He'd worn it on each visit this summer. Even after Uncle James spewed out his drink onto it in a fit of laughter during their summer movie of _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_. It hadn't been that funny. But Albus said the stain added character and a great story. Even with the assurance, Dudley and Harry had bought another. Who cared if it was a repeat Christmas gift? Albus loved that Hawaiian shirt.

"Wotcher Dudley."

The blond jumped back, knocking down a row of Comets. From far too close to him, Nymphadora Tonks stumbled over one of the brooms and onto her rear. Dark eyes blinked in surprise. She quickly laughed though. "Prove me wrong from thinking I managed not to be clumsy for once. Pity I can't test on you for stealth, help me up will you?"

He hurried to offer her a hand up. The shopkeeper was already there, frazzled and demanding she leave the store at once. She whined, "You can't still be upset about what happened six years ago. I was twelve."

The man's round face puffed up and turned red. "Out." He pointed. "Out."

"What happened when you were twelve?" Uncle James's hazel eyes sparked in a gleeful interest as the shopkeeper swatted away any helpful hands. The man glared, clearly not trusting any of them. As a kid, Dudley knew the look. But despite any jokes or pranks James loved, he doubted his uncle had done anything to deserve that kind of look in the Broom Shop. And it was kind of impressive he remembered Nymphadora well enough to give her that kind of look.

"I only stepped on a couple Comets."

"Ha. You and that older Weasley boy destroyed the display, knocked down nearly every broom in the store, and made two Comets and three Cleansweeps unsellable!"

"We bought them, I don't see what the problem is. My Comet 260 works just fine. Bill managed just fine on that Cleansweep Six. And Charlie was considered professionally off of his Comet. The real problem I see here is how you bullied Arthur and Molly to buy the Cleansweep Fives if they really were unsellable. That and your insistence for rickety display methods," she added after a pause. "You should probably fix that."

Impossibly, the shopkeeper's face turned even redder. Beside Dudley, Harry sniggered. "Good to see you…Nymphadora."

Bubble gum pink hair spazzed into a neon shade of red. "Don't call me that!"

"But your hair changes colors when I do," Harry pointed out as though that disputed any dislike of her own first name. She scowled.

"Good point."

Besides no longer looking twelve, there was the bigger reason the shopkeeper should have had a harder time recognizing her. She was a Metamorphmagus after all. A witch with the ability to change her appearance.

Hesitantly, Dudley spoke up. "Uncle James? Can we go get our school supplies now?"

"What?" His uncle jerked his attention away from the shopkeeper swatting another attempt to help pick up the brooms. "Yes. Of course. The new Nimbus looks good Kamil."

"What's this I hear? Our school supplies?" Her thick boots clomped along beside them, dark eyes shining excitedly at Dudley. He ducked his head down and glanced away. The shopkeeper, Kamil, watched Nymphadora Tonks's exit closely. "No one told me you were heading off to Hogwarts too. I bet Dad's pleased. And Lily. Sirius is a given."

His cousin speed up, hopping in front of him on the paved stone road. "Yep! We're both looking for school supplies today in Diagon Alley. What are you doing here today?"

The blond frowned as she answered Harry. That was an odd group of people to be pleased at the news. Why would she say those three? Sirius was a given. Aunt Lily, yeah, okay, Dudley could see her being pleased past her worry on the situation. Albus had defused most of it in his last visit. Thankfully. But Ted Tonks?

"Why would your dad be pleased? "

She blinked, confused. "Why wouldn't he be pleased?"

"Oh yeah, Dudley's right," Harry pipped in. His face furrowed. "Ted can't do magic, he liked having another around like him that knew about it."

Uncle James burst into laughter at her eyes going wide in shock and hair flushing to a lighter shade of red. "And you want to be an Auror," he sniggered. "Can't even keep a secret from a pair of eleven year olds."

She spun, boot stomping. "How is this my fault James? This is all on Sirius! You mean none of you have told them yet?"

Baffled at what she meant, Dudley glanced back and forth between her and his uncle. His cousin bounded back to James. "Tell us what? What, what? Tell us what?"

Still laughing, Uncle James pointed over to Nymphadora. She huffed as both heads spun to her. "Dad's a Muggle-Born wizard. Sirius is an idiot from the Black family," she snorted. "I'm not awfully surprised Dad and Lily went along with it, but it just proves he was an idiot at the time. You two have heard a few stories on his family I reckon?"

Black hair flew at how quickly Harry bobbed his head in response. Dudley thought a bit on those stories, recalling how much Sirius's parents sort of but not really reminded him a little of his own parents. He frowned, biting his lip, not sure what that had to do with this on Ted Tonks. Well, maybe it did. Sirius's parents seemed to be the type very much for keeping it to wizards and witches only. Not that Sirius cared for that sort of thing. Andromeda, Ted's wife, was Sirius's favorite cousin. And Ted was a wizard.

The blond shuffled his feet and rubbed at his left leg.

It stung. All this time, Ted lied to him?

"For them, a Muggle-Born was as good as a muggle," she ground out. Almost spitting. Surprised at her easy going nature disappearing, Dudley shot his head back up to see Nymphadora's thunderous face. It cleared quickly with a short laugh. She grinned at Dudley. "The idiot excitedly introduced the pair of you believing that. Dad prefers doing things by hand, like the dishes, because it gives him time to think and mull things over. So Sirius never thought otherwise of Dad because of it. Stunned Mum and I. All those years that idiot really believed Dad was a muggle. Then again, it's ridiculous that Dad never cast any spells around Sirius in all that time."

Harry let out a snort and cracked up. This was all because of Sirius then? A misunderstanding? Ted didn't lie to him? But still, Dudley felt the sharp sting.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dudley." She leaned down and touched his shoulder briefly. "Dad didn't mean anything by it. Sirius convinced him and Lily to keep the lie for you. He thought you'd like having someone around to talk about on being around magic, in case you didn't get any. Well, besides your aunt with her being Muggle-Born herself. There's not many people around like you kiddo. Before I mean. The only one all of those adults could think of was Remus's mother."

The blond winced. Dudley knew she wasn't around anymore. "Oh."

"Yeah. So when I said they'd be pleased, I meant with not letting you believe what the idiot believed back then. I didn't mean to make you feel awful. You should be excited on a day like today, going shopping for things to bring to Hogwarts. Like that wand," she emphasized excitedly with a wink. "By the way, what's with the lateness to getting your supplies anyway?"

He half shrugged and fingered the letter in his pocket again. It still didn't feel quite real to say he'd been grounded. Not the grounding part, but why he'd been grounded. Like he was a fake somehow. Dudley had been declared a wizard, but it didn't feel that way yet. Guess he couldn't be too mad about lies right now. He was one at this point.

"Harry get you into trouble again," she joked.

Dudley nodded, figuring that was one way to put it.

"All right quiet man, don't hold it too much against my dad. Say hello to your aunt for me." She held a finger up to her lips and ducked into a side alley. And immediately tripped over a line of raised stones marking the division.

A wide grin on his face, James swung over to watch her scramble back up. Dudley speed up to follow Harry dashing over to look. "Forget to say goodbye? Good luck on that Auror test Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!"

"But your whole head looks like a mohawked tomato," Harry pointed out with his own grin. Dudley nodded. It really did.

Although, if Nymphadora actually did pass her test, Dudley knew Augusta would quickly put her in the same category as Uncle James and Sirius. The Aurors on the do not hire list for when she needed and desired their services. She was one strict grandmother even when they visited. The two were allowed once, reluctantly. And never invited on the premises ever again. Or her grandson purposely allowed near them. Therefore, he became Dudley's only birthday invite.

Dudley would never say out loud that he thought she had a point. The blond sighed as he spotted his uncle buying an ice cream, shouting back to ask what Harry and he wanted. Never one to pass up chocolate, Dudley quickly answered. Eating was a good idea. After all, this shopping day could be a while with James in charge.

* * *

Author's Note: Someone used a fancy word to describe my 'What If' story. Wow. I...I'm just playing around with this. Honest. In fact, I corrected an earlier error pointed out by another person in this one. Both Sirius and I are idiots thank-you-very-much. Forgive us. Thank you to the favorites and more follows and to the reviewers _TheOneKrafter, FFcrazy15,_ _**Alicia Olivia Mirza** , and buford12_. And now everyone knows why that person is bolded.


	6. Chapter 6

The blond swallowed, tapping at the letter in his shirt pocket for reassurance, apprehensive at what lay before him. The building didn't appear like much. It was narrow and shabby, thin golden letters worn to the point of becoming close to unreadable. Ollivanders. A single wand lay displayed in the dusty window.

Dudley stumbled in after his cousin and uncle, a tingly bell announcing their presence. Blue eyes blinked in surprise at the inside. The only light shone through the dusty display window at the bottom of the shop. Dusty and silent, the shelves went up high, blending into the dim. It felt as though he had just entered a library from ages ago. But instead of ancient and mysterious tomes, thousands of boxes lay piled up the shelved walls. Each promised its own type of mystery inside. And an answer Dudley dreaded.

The leftover space was tiny, not giving much room to move about. There was a single chair. None of them took it. Harry was too excitable, head spinning every which way after seeing no one by the register. Uncle James was a bit more subdued than his son, chuckling at Harry and then looking back to give Dudley a reassuring smile. It didn't do much.

"Come check it out Dudley," Harry called out suddenly. Startled, he turned his head to see what his cousin was pointing at and glanced back to the register before heading over to see. Harry's voice lowered, whispering and full of enthusiasm. "Look at all the different kinds of woods and cores and lengths. This one says it's a color. Ebony. Or is there such a thing as tree named after black…"

Dudley nodded. Before he could speak up, Harry was already trying to pry the lid up far enough to take a peek inside without removing it from the shelf. His cousin was using him as a shield. Curious at what might happen around a wand not already belonging to someone else, Dudley shuffled to cover more of Harry from James.

This was it. A wand. Would a wand even choose him? Or would the wands sense something different about him? That he wasn't supposed to be here and didn't belong?

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Harry and Dudley jumped, both set of hands shoving the lid back onto the ebony wand box and spinning around. Uncle James snorted, laughing at them. But Dudley and his cousin's attention were focused on someone else.

An old man with eyes like the pale moon stood at the back of the shop. Where did he come from? Dudley shifted, trying to spot any door. "Hello," Harry said awkwardly. Glancing over at his cousin, Dudley frowned at the fidgeting, until he realized Harry was doing it only to wipe off his dusty fingers. Continuing the charade, Harry clumsily stepped forward. "I'm looking for a wand, my first wand and—"

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter."

Startled, Harry's head sprang up to stare at the old man. Dudley took a look back at his uncle. James was giving the man an unamused look, shaking his head. That was odd. Dudley looked back to the unknown man roving closer to his cousin. The old man hadn't even looked at Uncle James.

"How'd you know—"

"You have your mother's eyes. Seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course."

"Hello Ollivander," James spoke up. Even in his voice, Dudley could tell his uncle regretted doing that.

The silvery eyes slid across the small area, finding Uncle James. "Ah yes. James Potter. How is the mahogany wand serving you in all this time? I always found it to be a strange one to find itself in a young child's hands due to—"

"It serves me just fine," James cut in tersely. "We're here to find my son and nephew's wands today, no theatrics needed."

"Fascinating," the old man commented airily. His gaze fell onto Dudley. The blond ducked behind Harry at the sight of those wide eyes shining at him. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you in here. Seems like just yesterday your mother was in here as well. She had quite a smug attitude at each wand that didn't choose Lily Evans. Yes, yes. It allowed me to see willow was the option for her. It was unwarranted, that insecurity."

Blue eyes went wide.

"Much like yours," Ollivander mused to himself. His eyes fixated solidly back to Harry, who stood, bristling, in front of Dudley. "Well now Mister Potter, let me see."

"Huh?" Harry inched back into Dudley. "See what?"

Ollivander pulled out a tape measurer with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er. My right arm I guess? I'm right handed."

"Hold out your arm."

Dudley watched carefully as Ollivander measured from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his cousin's head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magic substance Mister Potter. And Mister…?"

"Dursley," Dudley answered cautiously. The old man continued his spiel without acknowledging the response.

"We use unicorns hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. Arm Mister Dursley."

Dudley went wide eyed at realizing the tape measurer moved on its own. It went from Harry's face to flying over to measure the length of Dudley's arm. Blue and green eyes met each other. Oblivious, Ollivander moved along the shelves. "And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do."

And the tape measurer, which had been measuring between Dudley's nostrils, fell into a heap on the floor. He rubbed his nose, staring at it near his feet. It didn't move. What was the point of all those weird measurements?

"All right Mister Potter. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Mister Dursley, here you are. Sycamore wood and unicorn hair. Ten inches, stretchy. Just take it and give it a wave." Wide iridescent eyes shone impatiently at them.

Harry stood, staring unsure at Ollivander, holding the offered wand. Giving his cousin a nervous look, Dudley took the other wand. Green eyes lit up and Harry grinned suddenly. He jabbed the wand through the air.

Ollivander snatched it away, putting another into Harry's hand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy. Try. Mister Dursley, give it a wave already. No, no."

Both Dudley and Harry had wands pulled out of their hands. Realizing neither of them had done something with the wands, Dudley let out a small sigh of relief. This was normal. Normal. He touched his shirt pocket to hear the reassuring crinkle. "Mister Dursley, let's give this willow and unicorn one a try, Eleven and a half inches, durable."

He swallowed, staring steely eyed at the next wand. There were thousands here. Could it be possible?

"Here, ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches, springy, go on. Go on, try it out."

Then spruce and dogwood and red oak followed for Harry. A pear and cedar for Dudley. Ollivander appearing ecstatic and intrigued by a maple when Dudley said it felt warm, digging out more for him to try. One after another after another of wands were waved, jabbed, and swished. Ollivander appeared more and more excited as their piles of tried wands grew higher and higher rather than frustrated. Frustrated and feeling hopeless, Dudley eyed across the shelves of the shop. What if he never found a wand?

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder now. Yes, why not. Unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple."

He took the wand and went wide eyed. This one felt warm too. Hopeful, Dudley gave it a wave. Green flickered from the tip. Uncle James cheered loudly from behind him.

"Woah! You did something with that one Dud! Let me see," Harry requested.

Stunned, Dudley lowered the wand and opened his hand so he and his cousin could get a better look. Harry leaned in close. "What'd you say this one was," he asked Ollivander. Harry picked it up from Dudley's palm and held it up to the man. "Holly and phoenix feather, right? Not mapl—Ack!"

The old man was quicker than he looked, side stepping where the wand was pointed. Red and green sparked from the wand, sending spots of light dancing on the walls.

A much bigger reaction than the flicker Dudley produced.

His whole heart sank.

No.

The wand knew somehow. That he was fake. Boosted magic through him only because of Harry. He wasn't going to find a wand. He wasn't going to find a wand. The wand knew he wasn't supposed to be here, letter or not. A knockoff.

Dudley staggered back.

Harry's head spun around, staring at the blond, green eyes wide in a panic. "Dudley! I—" His cousin broke off, breathing rapidly, face pale.

"Oh bravo, oh yes indeed. Very good. Well, well, how curious. How very curious. Curious. Curious."

"It's not curious," Harry shouted with a stamp of his foot. He glared up at Ollivander. "What's curious about it? That it doesn't know how to properly choose an owner?"

The old man bent at the waist, setting his pale stare straight into his cousin. Harry, not Dudley. His uncle's hands rested supportively on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. Numb, Dudley fell back into the comforting hold. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious—"

"Ollivander," James snapped. His hands on Dudley's shoulders tightened painfully. "It's not from Fawkes, is it?"

"Fawkes?"

Dudley and Harry's voices echoed in dumbfounded unison. The core of this wand came from the phoenix that was partial to Albus? The one that trilled and flew to them during visits because they scratched it just so?

"It is indeed. Curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember. I think we must expect great things from you Mister Potter. After all, your wand's brother did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

James's hold became so tight, that Dudley yanked himself away from his uncle. Stumbling because of his left foot, the blond straightened angrily, blue eyes watery. One of these wands had to choose him, right? He was a wizard. Even if how it happened was far more curious and strange than the wand Ollivander was speaking about. Dudley was still a wizard.

His heart shot back up and throbbed in his chest.

It wasn't Harry who fixed his mum's favorite vase. Dudley had flown a broom, it was amazing. And received a letter. He had to keep trying! Prove that he did belong!

Thrusting his hand into the discarded pile he hadn't tried, Dudley pulled out one and slashed it through the air. Warm, the wand pulsated in his hand. Glimmering green and blue arcs followed the path of his arm. Just as brilliant as the sparks Harry made before.

Dudley gripped the wand tight, mouth gapping wide.

His cousin hooted wildly, bouncing over with a mad grin. "Hey wand! You chose Dudley, remember that! There." Harry nodded, satisfied with his telling off. "Now that one knows better."

"The rowan with dragon heartstring?"

Ollivander's voice broke in, leaning close to study the wand and then to stare captivated at Dudley. His cousin puffed himself up in front of him. But the old man bent over anyway and the two inched close together.

"Interesting combination," the man ruminated. His round eyes peered unblinkingly at Dudley. "I cannot recall a single instance where one of my rowan wands has gone on to do evil in the world. No dark witch or wizard owned a rowan wand. However, your wand Mister Dursley was fitted with dragon heartstring and dragon tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts. One just as likely to hide themselves as often as they would shield others and as often as they would lash out. While both perceptive and unsure, they are filled with a drive for the better. Eleven inches and resilient."

Uncle James let out a long sigh. "Ignore Ollivander. He does this to everyone. How much are the two wands?"

After paying fourteen gold gallons, his uncle directed both boys out of the shop and back into the sunlit alley. James rubbed at his arms. "I think I forgot just how much Ollivander creeped me out even when I was a kid. He's very…theatrical? Fanatical? Fascinated?"

"Unsettling," Dudley offered. Black hair bobbed beside the blond.

"Yes," both son and father agreed loudly. "Jinx!"

"Oh," Harry squealed. "I can actually jinx you now!"

James burst into laughter. "With what Harry?"

"My wand!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I stand corrected," James snickered. "How?"

Green eyes blinked. His face fell at realizing a wand did not equal being able to do the jinx.

The blond prodded his cousin's side, leaning over to whisper and grinning at how Harry's face suddenly lit up. Dashing out in front of his father, Harry smirked mischievously up through his bangs as he hopped along backwards. When Harry made for the other side of James, Dudley moved as well, two sets of feet sticking out.

"Trip jinx!" His cousin hollered gleefully. He grabbed Dudley's arm and dragged him down the paved road. "Come on Dudley!"

Somehow, Dudley wasn't surprised to find Harry pulling out a gallon from his pants pocket when they reached a shop that sold sweets. But today he finally found out how Harry brought his stash home. Dudley quickly copied Harry's example. He tied two sets of cloth bags up with strings by his knees. The left one gave Dudley a bit of a problem, but in the end, his bags of Chocolate Frogs stayed nicely under the baggy pant legs.

He touched the letter in his shirt pocket. Not even Ollivander's strange words and behavior ruined his uplifted mood on finding his own wand. The rest of the shopping day didn't seem nearly as scary anymore. Dudley's hand fell from the pocket and pointed across the alley. With matching grins, the two boys raced off again.

* * *

Author's Note: Like Dudley, I hold some apprehension. The all important wand. For both boys in this 'What If' story. I think I'm going to hear all about everyone reading into the wands, so I think I'll ask on anyone reading into the houses. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _Alicia Olivia Mirza, buford12, and FFcrazy15._


	7. Chapter 7

For all it was impressive, Dudley had somehow thought the scarlet train would be bigger somehow. It had always seemed that way in his head. But now, seeing it with his own eyes, it sat as if on display at a museum. It didn't seem quite real and fitting to what today and it stood for. It stood for magic and learning and leaving the safety of the known. To meet more kids his age, possible friends, classmates, and roommates.

He clutched onto the trolley tighter, fingers slick with fear as he stared at the scarlet school train.

The houses. Harry and he had only a what, 2 out of 5 chance of being placed in the same house as roommates together. It was less than 50-50, Dudley knew that at least. Adding in the chances of the house possibilities of another boy only flustered him more. He dragged his feet, wiping off his left hand on his pants and fisting the fabric. And even then, they wouldn't be alone. What if the new roommates didn't like him? Realized he didn't fit in?

"You will not," Aunt Lily's decisive voice cut through his panic. The blond jerked his head over to see what set his aunt off. Given that James looked like a child caught at trying to sneak a sweet and Harry's wide eyed face pleading innocence, it didn't take much to figure what happened. "Do you hear me Harry?"

"Yes." Harry dragged the word out and then rolled his eyes. "I know when not to take Dad seriously Mum."

Uncle James looked betrayed, spinning around to stare at his son. Harry stared back. "I'm not arguing with her," he stated incredulously. "Mum's scarier than you are."

"B-b-but I'm the auror of the family," James sputtered out. Lily tilted her head up with a smug smile. Harry just stared at his dad. Uncle James shrugged, shooting a grin over to his wife. "It was worth trying."

"You will be treating all your professors with respect. Both of you. Dudley?" Aunt Lily's own green eyes beseeched him and he shifted awkwardly. He remembered all too well of her commenting on how he helped hold Harry back. And how she mentioned they should keep an eye out for each other at Hogwarts. She'd been looking at Dudley when she said that. Aunt Lily had that same look in her eye as then.

"Do all the houses share classes?"

The blond caught the realization flash across his aunt's face. "Sometimes."

"Thank Merlin they don't." At his wife's accusing glare, James backpedaled. "What? Can you imagine what it would have been like if Sirius had to share classes with his mum's favorite house all the time as a kid? Everyone in Slytherin was jumping to join the power on the opposite side of the war going on then."

"Or forced into it."

"Which likely wouldn't have been great for Sirius," James commented darkly. "The few shared classes wreaked havoc on him enough. Not to mention what Bella started up our first year to have the rest target him, then cornering hi—sorry. Sorry."

Uncle James rubbed at his temple, upset. Wide eyed, Dudley and his cousin stared up at the man. They shared understanding looks with each other though. It happened enough times in the past that they knew it was something bothering him from work. His uncle had been looking strained the past few days.

The man usually went out of his way to keep all his paperwork away from the cottage, steering them away whenever someone wanted to talk work with him, and insisting they enjoy being a kid and not worry about things like that. The worse ones Dudley would see the older man go through and stress over always led back to cases handled over the wizard war that ended a few years back. When Dudley and Harry were being potty trained. In a few months it would be ten years since the war ended.

"It's okay Dad. It's not like that now. Besides, Mum had a friend who was a Slytherin when she was in school," Harry added brightly. Dudley nodded slowly, mulling it over. Aunt Lily had been Gryffindor after all. And she had made it work. Harry and he would still be at the same school. It wouldn't be like Dudley would be completely alone even if they were in different houses.

"Your soon to be professor," Aunt Lily stated firmly as she rubbed Uncle James's back. "He's had enough troubles in life and I'll not take it well if I hear you've done so."

Dudley winced at that note.

He'd known even though his uncle didn't talk about the more serious fights at school, he had picked up enough to realize it'd been bad between the Gryffindors and Slytherins during the 70's and that war. How Uncle James spoke about the hated Malfoy family was sign enough. This sounded as though there was nothing spared for even Aunt Lily's childhood friend. But Albus hired the man as a professor, which meant his uncle had been wrong about this Slytherin in particular.

The blond looked to his cousin. Even Harry couldn't miss that connection. Sure enough, green eyes went wide. "Oh."

"If he causes any trouble for you because of what happened when he and I were kids, talk to Albus or tell me," Uncle James instructed them. His voice didn't allow for any question. Them emphasized, "Better yet, your mum."

"Yeah, yeah. We will," Harry answered distractedly. He nudged Dudley, grinning as he pointed across the station. "Vulture at 11 o'clock."

The blond spun his head, searching wildly for a moment and then grinned himself at the sight of Augusta striding purposely through the crowd. Two aurors hurried to follow her. The woman raised her chin in acknowledgment when their eyes met and Dudley nodded back. Then his blue eyes sought out another beside her. Sure enough, in a gap in the crowd, he spotted Neville huffing as he tried keeping up with his grandmother's pace. The round faced boy stumbled a little as he spotted them. Neville hastened his pace, eyes brighter.

"Hello Augusta," Aunt Lily greeted the older woman warmly. "Sorry it didn't work out for the boys to visit each other this summer."

Augusta's gaze traveled from his uncle to his cousin. "Understandable," she drawled. Then her sight fell onto Dudley. "Dudley."

"Augusta."

"A congratulations are in order young man. Hogwarts is earning a good one with you this year." Dudley spotted Neville shuffling uncomfortably besides his grandmother. He offered a shrug to the other boy. "A very good one. Whatever house you are sorted in will be all the better for it. I can only hope the same for Neville. Do be careful with Frank's wand."

Neville jolted and slid the wand back away. Dudley bit his lip. He always got so meek around his commandeering grandmother. The older woman often spoke of her son, almost sounding disappointed in not seeing Neville doing something his father would have done, like she was looking for a piece of Frank in Neville. Dudley thought although Neville's parents didn't have the stories he had of his, that not living up to the image of your parents was fine. He'd told Neville as much. Harry would always agree loudly and then try to talk both of them into doing something interesting.

"It is unusual to show signs of accidental magic so late," Augusta continued on. "Neville here was a late bloomer. Perhaps not as late, but I find myself glad you will be attending school with my grandson. Both you and Harry. Why don't you three find yourselves a compartment together?"

Her eyes switched attention to Aunt Lily, moving on without listening for an answer. It hadn't been a suggestion. Harry's eyes lit up and he rushed away, looking back the whole time with an excited grin as he called back at Dudley and Neville.

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to lose track of him today," Dudley commented. Neville huffed in amusement. "Your summer went okay stuck with your grandmother? Do you really have you're dad's old wand?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, then nodded as he stopped to pull the wand back out to show Dudley. The wand looked to be in better condition than expected, polished to a shine. It wasn't new, not with the slight indents along where a person would grip it for spellwork, putting Neville's hand to the larger one of his father's hand. It didn't fit right in the other boy's hand. Dudley frowned.

"She does know you're not him. Didn't you say anything?"

Neville's face puckered, grip tightening on the wand which set off a faint pinprick of light at the action. The round face went slack in surprise and Neville hastened to put the wand back, turning back with an apologetic look to Dudley.

"Come on Dudley! Hurry up! The last compartment's open, come on!"

Dudley quickly grabbed the cage from his trolley before his cousin did. Apparently, Harry had already gotten his luggage up somehow and decided to help them. Green eyes rolled at the blond, but quickly turned mischievous as he grabbed Neville's trolley instead. With a squawk, Neville tried to grab his toad before it went flying off, but Harry cracked into laughter as he dodged and made it away.

Aghast, he and Neville shared horrified looks with each other after seeing where Trevor the toad landed. The red headed boy was shrieking and his mother was verbally berating another red headed boy who appeared older, and very much amused at what just happened to his younger brother. Then another one, who was identically to the one being berated, strode over and plucked Trevor up. Harry bounced up beside them, accepting the toad into his hands.

"Thanks," he chirruped. "Sorry. He just hopped right off!"

Dudley stared.

"We're going to finish helping," started one of the twins. Both began slinking backward with their hands on Harry's shoulders, smiles not dimming at the look their mother was giving them.

"Getting all his luggage onto the train."

And before the blond knew it, the twins were rolling his trolley off and away. Grinning broadly, Harry handed Trevor over to Neville. Well, this answered how his cousin got his own luggage on so quickly. Harry certainly had a knack Dudley didn't have with other kids. His cousin would be fine at Hogwarts. Mostly anyway.

"Hopped? Really Harry?"

Perking up, Harry was all teeth and full of glee. "Serious as Sirius!"

"Who isn't at all," Dudley pointed out. Neville nodded fiercely beside him in agreement.

"I know! I can't wait to get there!"

"Can't wait to see where the likes of you get sorted," spoke up one of the twins.

The other one came up behind the first. "Oye, the little firstie is nearly as loud as us. Very bold. Gryffindor."

"Have fun wrestling the troll at the sorting," the first one chimed in.

Neville whimpered from beside Dudley. "They're joking," the blond told him. "It's a XXXX creature. No adult would have us fight a creature that you have to be trained to handle."

The red headed twins pouted in disappointment as Neville sighed in relief.

"No fun."

"Smarter than ickle Ronniekins."

"Ravenclaw," they said at once. The pair gave a salute, quickly returning back to their family. "See you Harry!"

Harry turned back to Dudley with a wide smile. "That's Fred and George Weasley. And yes, their dad is Arthur that Sirius works with at the Ministry for that secret side project." Dark eyebrows wiggled. "Think they know anything about it?"

Wide eyed, Neville shook his head and looked to Dudley. The blond boy only sighed, staring at the scarlet train again.

"What's wrong Dud? Come on, today's the day we get to go to Hogwarts!"

The blond bit at his lip, then carefully said, "Aunt Lily said houses sometimes share classes."

"So," Harry shot in. Obstinate, he declared, "We're going to be in the same house. We're family. Probably Gryffindor like Mum and Dad were. And Albus. Sirius, Remus, and Peter too."

His cousin's confidence wasn't really catching and he didn't have the heart to try to get a real answer out of Harry. Dudley went back to stare at the train. Things would get set in motion once they got aboard. Not just because the train was moving, but it was the start of so much new things and change. Changes he expected, which made him somewhat nervous. And changes he couldn't predict, which had his nerves frayed.

"Try to do me proud Neville."

Yelping in surprise, all three boys spun to see Augusta there. Lily and James stood just behind the formidable woman. Gulping at air, Neville nodded breathlessly.

"Good. Get on the train. Quickly, before it leaves without you."

With a jaunty wave back, Harry made to follow. Dudley managed to snag his cousin before he disappeared inside the compartment after Neville though. The cage in his other hand bounced against the back of his left leg with a thunk. Ignoring that, the blond yanked Harry and then shoved him toward his parents. "Don't make your mum cry more with forgetting to say goodbye," he admonished his cousin.

Harry dropped his head. "Sorry." But black hair was quick to fly back up as his cousin bounded forward to give a hug. "Bye Mum! I promise I'll behave around the professors."

Aunt Lily laughed a little at that. "Classmates too?"

Harry pulled back so he could peer up at her with a disbelieving look. "You know that includes Dudley. Neville too. I've never promised that in all my years of school. I'm not starting now. Eleven is much too young," he declared. "I'm still a kid. Even younger than those two. That's why Dudley promises you that."

Dudley jabbed Harry in the back, blue eyes narrow. "You could at least try."

His cousin only shrugged and grinned impishly at him. Uncle James chuckled and ruffled up Harry's hair into a bigger mess. Harry whined loudly, dancing out of his mother's hold to escape from his dad. "Come here Dudley," Aunt Lily said with a smile. It didn't take much prodding for Dudley. The boy burrowed himself into his aunt's hug, eyes squeezed shut. She pulled him closer and leaned down to whisper. "You'll be fine. No matter what house you'll be put in. Or Harry. You two will still be cousins and you won't always be in class. And no matter what house you join, I'll still be proud of you. If there is ever a problem, you know James and I are only an owl away. Albus will be even closer. But still write. I have a feeling Harry will be too excited to write me much. You try not to worry so much Dudley."

He nodded his head against her. Seeing Aunt Lily worried wasn't something he liked. Dudley knew he would worry anyway, but he could try.

Green eyes peered brightly at him. They were already a bit wet. "Winter will be here before you know it. You should hurry up and get on the train. It's getting close to 11 o'clock."

"Bye Aunt Lily," he said softly. With a final squeeze, Dudley let her go and turned to leave. He realized the whistle was going off and startled by not hearing it before. A different set of green eyes went bright at the sight of him, Harry having waited to drag Dudley on board himself. Suddenly, he was up and in and staring down out the window. Blue eyes watched until the sight of hands waving disappeared as the train went around a bend.

He was on his way to Hogwarts. After everything, he was on his way.

The blond pinched himself.

Harry cracked up into laughter as he fell into the seat beside him. "Pretty sure it's real!" He gave Dudley another pinch, a hard one on his side. Shouting, Dudley shoved his cousin away, who laughed again and bounced on his bottom. Carefully, he took the cage and placed it up, feeling a bit sorry for jolting the owl.

The blond caught sight of Neville inching slowly away. Before the other boy could sit on the opposite seat, Harry reached out and yanked Neville onto their seat. His tongue flew out at Dudley, who scowled. "Me and you and Neville! All together, right? It's going to be great without Mum or your gr—Ow!"

Finally reaching around Neville between them, Dudley had bopped his cousin over the head. It was blindingly obvious Harry had eavesdropped while waiting for him.

"You're only giving me more to worry about when you do that."

Harry gave a lopsided smile. "No one's yelling at me acting like this. Relax, Dud, I'm not getting in trouble." That was debatable. "Besides, I got your mind off the houses. There's no way we're not going to be in the same house. I'm sure of it. Just as sure as you coming to Hogwarts with me. And Neville. Think of all the fun we'll have!"

Neville turned where he sat, face pale and eyes wide. Dudley patted the boy's knee reassuringly. There it was. Somehow, Harry's confidence made this all very real in a way a pinch never could. They were definitely on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies. I've been busy the past few Sundays. I had time today. So far, the 'What If' story is continuing. Whether that is good or bad, I have no inkling of an idea. I plan on writing small chunks on Sunday as long as it drives me to do so. I've been having fun reading a Harry visiting an AU where his parents are still alive. No Dudley, sad, but I'm a bit biased because of this story. Their James is far less fun. Very much serious dad. I think I like my grown and still very much flawed James. That man totally would tell Harry to say hello to the professors by way of a tiny, little prank. The current guesses on Harry stand at 1 for Gryffindor and 1 for Hufflepuff. Dudley has 2 for Hufflepuff. The Weasley twins took their vote as well for this chapter. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _Alicia Olivia Mirza and duj(x4)._


	8. Chapter 8

In an effort to distract himself, also not trusting of what his cousin might think of to do on the long ride, Dudley dug out a deck of playing cards from his pants pocket. Sure enough, Harry's face lit up and Neville sagged in relief. The blond grinned at them both. "I came prepared," he stated. It was mostly aimed at Neville, who smiled and huffed with amusement as Harry cheered, oblivious.

"You sure did! Why didn't I think of bringing something like this? Here, let's use the floor and play Jackass." Catching sight of their faces as he moved to sit, Harry grinned. "Or Bullshit if you two are scared I'll make your hands red."

Dudley shook his head, opening the pack and moving to sit on the floor. He grinned a little though. Of course Harry went straight to the games he couldn't call by their 'proper names' around the adults. His cousin grinned wider, eyebrows waggling above his glasses. "Come on, you know you want to Dudley."

"Fine." He settled down on the floor. Neville followed suit, appearing only slightly dismayed at the choice, glancing back to check the closed door to their compartment. Then Dudley said the word. "Bullshit."

"All right," Harry crowed at Dudley's declaration. "Bullshit it is!"

A few games in, he was pleased to see they hadn't been completely trounced by Harry. Dudley ate another Chocolate Frog by thanks of the woman with the cart earlier and the pocket money he'd been given from Uncle James for this special day. If Harry saw him smiling, Dudley could pretend it was for chocolate reasons. This was a game where Harry's surprising sneakiness came into play. His cousin usually won more than half easily. Usually. Dudley grinned as the pile between them grew larger and saw green eyes darting from it to them, trying to determine if Neville had lied before he flourished out cards for his turn. "Two Jacks!"

He and Neville shared a look, then grinned across the pile at Harry. Harry faltered, blinking up at them with wide eyes. Then he puffed up and snorted. "What? Like I'd lie when I could be handed this giant?"

"Do you want to do the honors Neville," Dudley asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can't freak me out. You're just trying to bluff me before you chance saying it. Again. Two Jacks. Besides, Neville has only one card left. Ooooh!" His cousin straightened up, green eyes growing brighter. "That's something I've done! Neville wouldn't think you'd do it."

"I wouldn't," Neville agreed softly. "But I have a Jack."

"So? There's four in a deck and thanks for announcing your next turn will be a lie," Harry finished gleefully.

Then Neville glanced over to Dudley, eyes bright. "And Dudley has two." The boy looked back over to see Harry's face go suddenly pale, looking incredulously at the other two card players. Dudley snickered. It wasn't often his cousin could be outsneaked and it was great to see his goal of doing so had finally paid off with this method today. He and Neville had been flashing fingers at each other in the guise of shuffling their cards and fidgeting with them throughout the game, showing each other how many of each card they had.

Harry looked back to the overlarge pile between them and back up to them. "That's cheating!"

"Isn't that the point to this game?" Dudley grinned as his cousin sputtered.

"Bullshit," Neville cried out loudly with delight. Harry scowled, flipping over the two he'd placed down so they could see the eight of hearts and six of diamonds. Dudley shared a high five with the boy and Neville burst into giggles. "We win."

Harry sat up taller. "Game's not over yet," he declared in a challenging voice.

"What kind of game allows you to say _that_?" A voice asked suddenly from the doorway. All three of them spun to see an awestruck red headed boy standing there. The same boy who'd had the misfortune of winding up with Trevor the toad landing on his head at the platform. Neville squeaked, going red. Dudley wasn't sure if it was due to coming face to face with this boy or the fact of being caught shouting such a word. Probably both.

"You want in?" Harry asked suddenly. "We can start a new game."

"I'm counting it as a loss for you then," Dudley declared. He tossed his handful of cards down, Neville quickly following before Harry could take his words back. Knowing it would rankle his cousin, he added, "That'd make it three lost out of five, a failing grade to your favorite game."

"It'd be my favorite game too if I get to say that," the red head said approvingly. Enthusiastic, he quickly made his way inside. "You don't mind if I join you here? Everywhere else is full. And there's this girl who tried to drag me into bothering everyone else with asking all sorts of questions. I managed to ditch her a couple of compartments back. She been here yet?"

Dudley shook his head. Shifting to make room for the new player, he spotted Harry pointing at the card pile and muttering to himself. He grinned to himself. No wonder his cousin didn't speak up like he usually did. He was trying to salvage the last game. Purposely ignoring Harry's efforts to figure out which cards he and Neville had thrown in, Dudley scooped up the pile and began reshuffling them to pass out for game number six. This, he thought, was an excellent distraction.

His cousin shouted in dismay, then seemed to realize there was someone new sitting beside him. "Oh, right. My name's Harry Potter. That's my cousin Dudley Dursley and his friend. Neville."

"Ron Weasley," the boy answered easily. "Your dad is James Potter, isn't he? My dad's mentioned him before. He works at the Ministry. Black works—"

The red headed boy spun to stare wide eyed at Neville on his other side suddenly. "Wait. Not Neville Longbottom?"

Neville shrank into himself, scooting away from Ron's attention. Dudley scowled. Fast, he shot back at the boy who caused it. "Wait. Not Ronniekins?"

Ron's ears turned a bright red. Harry cracked up into laughter. "That's right! I forgot! I think I might call you that. Sounds fun to say."

"Stupid Fred and George," Ron muttered angrily. His blue eyes went from Dudley and over to Neville. The boy deflated, shifting awkwardly on his bottom. "Oh, well. Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. Just didn't expect it. What other words can we use in this game?"

Easy to forgive, Harry launched into an explanation of the game, calling the boy by his name rather than the one his older brothers called him by earlier. It took Dudley a little longer to stop eyeballing Ron. However, it appeared as though Ron meant it and didn't bring up the topic. He certainly looked over and seemed curious, but forgot all about it once the game began.

"B-bullshit," Neville mumbled several minutes into the game.

Harry proudly flipped the top card, proving it was as he said it was. Then pushed the small pile across.

Ron stared. "Blimey. That's the first you've said anything since we started, isn't it?" It was, in fact, the first time Neville had spoken up since Ron arrived. Not that Ron's words helped matters. "You can yell bullshit if you want. Like before when I came in."

The door slide open and they all went wide eyed. All four stayed silent, as though hoping the newcomer hadn't heard that. It was a girl. She had lots of bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth, and already wore her new Hogwarts robes. It was clearly the girl Ron had spoken of when he arrived. And Dudley recognized her.

"Oh, are you playing a card game? Is it magical, like Exploding Snap? It was really quite fascinating. You should have seen it with me," she said. Ron hunched down at that comment directed toward him.

"I do wish they didn't already have enough players so I could give it a try. Nobody in my family is magic at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course. I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be—" Her bossy voice cut off as her eyes finally moved from Neville to Dudley to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter." Her brown eyes flickered back over to him. "And Dudley."

It was clear his cousin was taken by surprise. Dudley wasn't surprised. Not by how it was Harry she recognized first or that Harry didn't remember her.

"It's Hermione," he offered Harry. Green eyes found blue, still lost. "She was in Remus's classroom a couple years ago. The girl who liked books. Her parents are dentists. She came to school early once."

Harry's face cleared. "Oh right! You were the only early one I asked who didn't join us out on the playground after we got there with Remus!"

The blond huffed in amusement. "That would be what you remember about her."

She didn't look nearly as amused. "I never heard you ask. I would have joined if you'd waited for me to finish the last pages of my favorite book," she retorted crossly. "Like Dudley."

Blue and green eyes met again, but neither boy spoke up about her shining example of the pair. Dudley wasn't about to tell her the real reason he'd stayed behind in the classroom rather than take advantage of going out onto the playground early. And his cousin, despite what people said of him, wasn't completely thoughtless before speaking. There was exactly one reason to the few times Dudley would stay inside, insisting that Harry go ahead. Harry wasn't going to say anything in front of Ron or Hermione. Neville knew. Even if the other boy didn't know all the things that happened because of it.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Her attention had traveled back to Neville. "Who are you?"

Predictably, the round faced boy ducked his head away from the attention. Dudley eyed the bushy haired girl carefully. From what he remembered of her, and saw now, Hermione was inquisitive and verbose about what interested her. Even if he was quoting Remus in his description, it still fit. With the magical world new to her, Dudley would introduce Neville. Except he hesitated. The possibility of her amped up interest leading her to books that mentioned Neville was pretty high. Ron's eyes switched between the rest uncertainly, then scowled up at Hermione.

It was Harry who broke the silence. "Neville Longbottom. You want to be another player for a round of Bullshit?"

The invitation had the desired effect for all the boys there. Hermione puffed up, eyes blazing with disapproval. "No, that's a terrible game! We're on a school train. That sort of language is sure to be against the rules. Are you really Neville Longbottom? I know all about you of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century_."

Bewildered, Dudley stared. She was still here? Then, miraculously, just as quickly, she moved away from one touchy subject. And, unfortunately, into another one.

"Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'll be in Gryffindor. It sounds the best by far. I heard Dumbledore himself was in it. But I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. You better change you know. I expect we'll be there soon."

Her nose wrinkled at the card pile, sniffing before leaving.

"There went that." Harry flopped back onto the floor. "Bossy voiced kids are supposed to get all uppity about rules and leave you alone when you say stuff like that. But no," he drew out aggravated. "She goes on to bring up the very thing I was trying to distract you from."

"Like I'm going to forget," Dudley responded dryly. He snorted. "You didn't even realize it would be an issue until we got on the station. While I planned mine."

His cousin shifted up, clearly baffled by the last sentence. Dudley tapped the card pile currently in the middle of the floor and Neville hide his reaction behind his cards. Something clicked on Harry's face and his cousin shrugged it off.

Dudley eyeballed the door. "Next time that door slides open, I'm just going to say I'm you," he grumbled.

"I'll do it," Harry volunteered brightly. His green eyes were alight in mischief when Dudley looked back. "Sounds like fun!"

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron muttered to himself. Dudley, Harry, and Neville all turned to look at him. Ron's face was decidedly glum. It almost set Dudley at ease. Seeing that he or Neville weren't the only ones worrying over it. "My whole family has been Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"You too," Harry groused. He started pawing around the floor, clearly looking for something. "Where did Trevor go? If fun isn't working, maybe a good scare will. Well, Ron's anyway."

"Harry."

"What? Fine. I think it'd be fun to watch. Trevor's harmless anyway."

"Who's Trevor?" Ron's voice came out high pitched, scooting away from Harry with wide eyes.

"Neville's toad," Harry answered distractedly as he checked through the discarded Chocolate Frog boxes. Still on all fours, his cousin glanced across the floor and then grinned. "But I thought that ages ago when you freaked out Neville."

It was then Dudley spotted Trevor sitting comfortably in Ron's jacket pocket and realized what Harry had done. At some point, his cousin had put the toad there. Probably for much of the same reason Harry would move or plant things anywhere. Like in the physical education teacher's office after she made snide comments over Dudley's footwork in class.

"It was you?" The red headed boy gapped over at Harry. "You're the one who had the toad earlier?"

"Yep!"

Searching now as well, Neville asked nervously, "Did you find him?"

"Er…" Harry's green eyes blinked and he glanced away. Sighing, Dudley nodded at Neville. But before he could speak up, the door slide open again. "I'm him," Harry declared loudly. "I'm Neville Longbottom!"

Dudley shook his head at his cousin's quickness to avoid properly answering Neville. Unless it was posed as some fun game, Harry pretty much never lied. He couldn't follow through for long enough to make the lie work. Harry's version of lying was wording his answer just so. When Neville asked earlier on when Dudley had his accidental magic, surprised and relieved he wasn't the only or oldest late bloomer, Harry had pipped in it was a couple weeks before the eleventh birthday. Not specifying that the eleventh birthday in question wasn't Dudley's own. But a yes or no question was more difficult for Harry to sneak out of.

"So it's you is it?" The pale, blond haired boy stared back with interest at Harry. His hair was so light it looked almost white under the lights. Two other boys stood just behind the him, both thick set like Dudley was built, if with a bit more plumpness to it. He felt a small rush of appreciation to his aunt like he always did when he saw other children who looked to be spoiled unhealthily. Except these two looked more like bodyguards standing on each side of the first.

Dudley shifted, getting up and refusing to wince at the pinching feeling to his left leg. "No. He's not. I'm Neville Longbottom. Who are you?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed downwards, gazing back and forth between Dudley and his cousin. Harry waggled his fingers and snickered. Finally settling on Dudley, the boy jabbed a thumb back to the two behind him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Surprised, Dudley blinked. This boy was part of the Malfoy family? Ron coughed, trying to hide a snigger. Beside him, Harry had his head tilted at the Malfoy boy in consideration.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all about the Weasleys. They have red ha—"

"No," Ron snapped in rudely. "I'm Longbottom."

Draco Malfoy stared at the red head, incredulous. "You're a Weasley. Red hair. Freckles. And right down to having far too many children to afford." The boy's gaze traveled up Ron and his wardrobe. Ron's ears turned red. Then, the Malfoy looked to Dudley standing there, before traveling to the floor where Harry and Neville sat. "This is the very last compartment and I don't think we'll be leaving until I figure out which of you is him. Besides, we've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle, the boy on the right, reached for the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward. Dudley hurried to step forward, but it was Trevor who reached Goyle first. Hollering, the large boy did an odd jumping dance that sent Harry, then Ron, into hysterics. Neville's face was anything but laughter as he scrambled out of the way, watching Goyle with fright. The other two backed away from Goyle, wide eyed. Trevor the toad finally hopped off and the three boys left.

Ron plucked the toad off of his head, not upset at where Trevor landed for the second time that day. The red head chuckled. Footsteps sounded outside of the compartment again and a second later Dudley was face to face with a breathless Hermione. Her face twisted in confusion at the sight of his cousin rolling on the floor in laughter. She straightened.

"You better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there." Hermione paused slightly. "You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we get there."

Dudley glanced over to his cousin on the floor. Somehow, he wouldn't be surprised.

"It was Trevor who was fighting," Ron argued against the accusation. "I would've said I'd lose a toad as fast as I could if I had one, but this one is definitely a winner."

Blue eyes watched Neville's face brighten at the compliment, taking his toad back from Ron.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right. I only came here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," she said in a snippy voice and left. Dudley wasn't sure if this was a mark for or against them in her eyes. While they hadn't been running around, he couldn't really say they hadn't been acting childishly. They had spent nearly the entire ride playing a cardgame that was driven on the use of a swearword. It had turned out to be an excellent distraction from his worry. For the most part. He looked back to the window and saw how dark it'd gotten.

"Hermione did have a point in getting changed," he said. Harry saw where Dudley was looking and stood to see out the window as well. All four of the boys shuffled around and removed their outer jackets to put on the school robes. Dudley stared down at his chest where the crest sat with all the house mascots.

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Brave and chivalrous. Ambitious and cunning. Hard work and loyalty. Knowledge and wit. Ron and his brothers could be right. Ravenclaw didn't sound so bad. And Aunt Lily wasn't wrong that they wouldn't always be in class. It was the rooming part that sent the most terror through him. At least with Harry, or Neville, Dudley knew what he'd be getting into. That and—

He had promised his aunt he would try not to worry. Dudley shook his head and looked away from the Hogwarts crest. Green eyes stared back at him, suspicious.

"Don't give me more to worry about trying to distract me."

His cousin's face tried to play at innocent, then turned amused. "That obvious, am I?"

"I dunno," Ron spoke up. "I wouldn't mind another dancing Goyle happening again."

The red headed boy proceeded to act it out, grinning at causing Dudley to laugh along with Harry and Neville. And Dudley found himself not minding Ron much after all. It was probably much better than whatever his cousin would have gotten in mind for a distraction. Shortly after, they all exited the compartment. Dudley carried the owl cage again and switched his focus to getting safely out through the crowd rather than the sorting that lay ahead.

He'd be fine, he told himself. Trying to muster up his aunt's reassuring words and comforting smile, Dudley made his way off of the train and into the cold night air. He had his own wand. Not some knock off of his cousin's wand. His own wand. Fixed a vase and flew a broom. He belonged here. Dudley's hand gripped tightly on the cage. The snowy white owl ruffled her feathers and he swore he saw her head nod. Resolve trickled into him. He'd be fine.

* * *

Author's Note: This Harry would take control of the wheel and drive it into swearing just for the fun of it. I'm with Dudley. I'm not surprised. However, are either of those two card games widely enough known for boys to be playing in Britain? Ah well. The 'What If' story continues! The house worries will soon be coming to an end for Dudley. I'm sure the boy will still worry. Especially during the time after his sorting when Harry gets his turn. Thank you to the follows and to the reviewers _buford12_ and _Alicia Olivia Mirza._


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't immune. The blonde had about a full minute of relief at the sight of the castle, staring up in awe. Then the worry refilled up inside of him. Dudley even wouldn't care if his cousin's excited movements did wind up turning over their boat. There already was a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Harry tugged at him impatiently. "Come on Dudley." The blond stumbled over the edge, left foot catching. He reached down, annoyed, and pulled it out. Neville bit his lip as he glanced down at Dudley's shoe. "You can't just stay in the boat. There's a whole castle to explore sitting up there. Let's go!" Harry tugged harder and then called back, "You coming Neville?"

Ron jogged to catch up with them, his eyes amused. "He always like this then?"

"Don't be laughing at my cousin," Harry said. His nose crinkled over at the red head.

"Er." Thrown, Ron blinked dumbly. His mouth moved before finally being able to speak. "I was kind of talking about you."

"Oh." Harry's face cleared and brightened. "That's all right then."

The path ahead of them turned from wet grass to rocky stone steps. With a grin, Harry went faster. By the time they reached the top, they were the first there standing beside the very large man who lead them there. The man's beard shifted as he peered down at them with warm eyes. His gruff voice rumbled out a greeting and they all nodded when he asked if they were doing all right. "Good." And after checking behind them for the rest, he raised up a large hand, fisted, knocking on the huge oak door three times.

The door opened to a woman in emerald green robes, dark hair pulled back. She gazed down at all the students with a stern face. Dudley could feel something else besides worry over the sorting again. Hope. That whatever happened inside, hope that she was head of whatever house his cousin got. The woman, Professor McGonagall, Dudley recalled numbly, led the first years inside. He couldn't even feel some of the earlier awe as they walked. Walked closer to their pronouncement of where they would be placed. Breath Dudley, he reminded himself. Keep walking.

Without fully realizing it, his feet stopped moving with the rest. Everyone crowded close, so there wasn't too much room to move anyway. Dudley peered about. The professor seemed to have led them to a chamber and he could hear the muffled chatter from elsewhere. In here, no one's mouths moved as all their faces were directed up. He drew his attention back to the professor.

She greeted the whole group. Not wanting to miss any information she might have, Dudley listened closely as she spoke of the start of term banquet and how, before they could sit and join, would be sorted into their houses. Professor McGonagall went on to stress the importance of houses and how it would be like your family while at Hogwarts. Dudley chanced a quick glance over to see his cousin grinning at him.

The blond put his attention back up to the professor. Any hope he might have clung to in reducing any of his worry disappeared. She wasn't saying anything he didn't already know or figure out. Then after a terrifying pronouncement that they would be sorted in front of the whole school, she left.

"How?"

"Some sort of test I think." He spun to see Ron fidgeting and biting at his lip. "Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Dudley's shoulders slumped at the reminder. Ron didn't know how either. "The same brother who said we'd wrestle a troll?"

The red head nodded, wincing at the reminder himself. "Yeah, that's the one. Sorry."

Besides Harry, who looked more excited at the mystery, everyone else waiting in the chamber looked just about the same. Scared. Or panicked. Hermione was talking very fast as she went over all the spells she could remember reading from the schoolbooks. Those near her seemed more alarmed with how much she already knew before whatever the test was. In an odd way, her words soothed Dudley. He knew those spells and recognized those phrases from the books.

If there was a test of their knowledge involved, he'd been swiping Aunt Lily's old class books to read at St. Jerome's Church for the past couple of years. Preforming them was a different thing, but that was why they were coming to Hogwarts. He could manage a Pepperup Potion with as many times as he'd watched his aunt make it. Well, probably. There was a spell involved to tie up the potion at the end. The rest of it he was pretty certain he had memorized.

"Woah! Dudley, look!"

With his cousin's sudden delight followed by screams, he whipped his head around quickly to see what it was. Pearly white and translucent, nearly twenty ghosts had floated through the wall of the chamber. Caught up in an argument about someone named Peeves, they appeared unaware of the students below.

Harry dashed forward and Dudley managed to snag his cousin before he jumped up. Doing a little hop instead, Harry waved. "Hello!"

The ghosts all turned, seeming startled at the sight of them all. "Students," said one. He smiled down at them all. "About to be sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know."

It was then Professor McGonagall came back and the ghosts drifted back out of the chamber. His cousin rushed forward, winding up behind a sandy haired boy. Dudley watched him line up, the tightness around his chest returning as he saw Ron glance back from hurrying after Harry.

Dudley clutched the top of the owl cage and found Neville beside him checking on his toad. He waited, putting it off himself. "Ready," he finally asked. Neville's round face turned to face him, sheet white, like the ghost Ben Carpenter from primary school dressed as last Halloween. Dudley amended his question. "To keep me company up there?"

Hesitating, looking at the doorway first, Neville nodded. Then they went to get into line at the back. Spotting a messy head of hair poking out of line up ahead, the blond set his face. Sure enough, Harry found them and took a foot out of line. Dudley narrowed his eyes and jabbed the air with his finger. The point was clear. Stay in line. Dudley jabbed his finger again and tipped his head up. Slowly, Harry turned his head back around and caught Professor McGonagall's formidable gaze. He went back into line. At the professor's sight heading back toward him, Dudley hurriedly shifted back into a proper line himself.

Their line traveled, going through a set of double doors into the Great Hall. Older students had gone hush at the sight of the first years coming inside. There were a few whispers, which meant not all of them were staring at them. Four long tables made up the length of the hall. Four houses, Dudley thought and swallowed. He craned his head to get a good look up ahead, past the older students and tables and floating candles lit above them. Dudley had hoped to get an idea of what he'd be facing. What they all would be facing for the sorting. Instead, he noticed another table at the front where the professors sat. And Albus.

The older man noticed him too, raising up his goblet in a tiny salute before taking a drink.

Upon reaching the front, all older student's eyes on them, Dudley watched Professor McGonagall closely as she left and returned. A stool and a very patched and dirty hat. Old. Blue eyes focused in on the hat. If they were going to just pull their house out of a hat, it was turned the wrong way.

The hat's brim moved, then it began to sing.

Dudley's stomach clenched. Magic. It was going to be a magic, looking inside of you for your qualities sort of magic. There was no way it was random like in primary. They weren't going to pull a house out of the hat. It was going to be the hat pulling the house out of you.

Nothing hidden in his head that it couldn't see?

Panicked, Dudley gulped for air, trying to slow down his breathing. The hat went on, singing on all the qualities of the houses until it ended to an applause. Then, without pause to quell any nerves, the sorting ceremony continued with Professor McGonagall calling out the first name to sit and put on the hat to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah.

The pink faced girl stumbled out of line to place the hat over her head. It fell down over her eyes. Well, at least they wouldn't be able to see everyone staring when the sorting happened, Dudley thought morosely. "Hufflepuff," the hat declared. And she went to sit at the cheering table to the far right. Bones, Susan was next to be called up.

Dudley's stomach swooped. Alphabetical. They were going alphabetical. Sure, he wasn't going to be first to go, but him and Neville standing at the end of the line coming in made no difference to putting their sorting off a little bit longer. He'd be sorted first. Before Harry. Before Neville. Ron and Hermione. Even the Malfoy boy from the train would be sorted after him.

Hufflepuff.

Then Boot, Terry. Ravenclaw.

Brocklehurst, Mandy. Ravenclaw.

Brown, Lavender. Gryffindor.

Bulstrode, Millicent. Slytherin.

Corner, Michael. Ravenclaw.

At the C's already?

Cornfoot, Stephen. Ravenclaw.

Crabbe, Vincent. The boy from the train went to Slytherin. As did the girl who followed. Davis, Tracey.

Dursley, Dudley.

Automatically, he moved his feet and feeling as though he was truly ill, sat on the stool and put the hat on like those before him. Two for Hufflepuff, four for Ravenclaw, three for Slytherin, and one for Gryffindor. If it was going to try to keep house numbers even—

"Hmm. Plenty of dedication."

After getting over the shock of the hat speaking directly to him and not just singing or shouting house names, Dudley shifted on the stool. Hufflepuff perhaps, he wondered.

"And not a bad mind here. Not in the slightest. But where to put you? Ravenclaw would serve you well, except, well now. You know the value of knowledge most certainly, however, your purpose to learning is driven by a different need. A desire to prove yourself. You are not afraid to take a chance to get what you desire either. A wizard."

He stiffened at that. It knew. It knew what he and Harry had done this summer.

"Even in the face of failure, trying whatever you could, reading more about it. Yes. Drive, determination, resourceful to reach your goals. To not just fit in, but to better yourself. A better person, to be a good man. One who does not live up to your parents' names."

And before Dudley could think anything against that being called out, the hat opened its brim to shout for the whole hall.

"Slytherin!"

* * *

Author's Note: As far as I know of from reviews, no one expected this house for Dudley. I know I saw him going to Slytherin when he preformed his first accidental magic. He's determined, even if he worries. More than Harry does to say the least. Ambition is a strong desire to do or to achieve something, typically requiring determination and hard work. I always thought Slytherin and Hufflepuff fit weirdly together with that quality. But Dudley doesn't have exactly the same sense of fair play. Or patience. He isn't loyal enough to trust a person just on their word...look at how he never forgot who Albus was after him and Harry got caught. Agree? Disagree? I did tilt toward Ravenclaw for him, but the reasons behind his value of knowledge seemed greater. In any case, the 'What If' story continues. Which means the worry of house transfers over to Harry. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewer _Alicia Olivia Mirza._


	10. Chapter 10

Dudley wasn't aware of walking to the table, but here he sat. When he finally peered to the other first years already there, Crabbe was staring back, clearly at a loss of what to make of another boy there. The two girls dipped their heads in greeting. The one sorted before him tilted her head to study him for a moment longer. Both their attentions returned back to the front of the hall and they clapped.

The blond boy followed the action. Slytherin? Him? Sure, Aunt Lily said how everyone could probably fit into all of the houses, but Dudley hadn't been expecting this house. There was nothing really wrong about the traits in it, like his aunt said, but it was only that its reputation had become more tarnished than the other houses over the course of that war. That this was the house more likely to still lean toward ideas touted by the other side's leader.

He swallowed. Lily was one thing. What about James?

The other boy from the train, Gregory Goyle, joined Slytherin table next to Crabbe. Then Dudley whipped his head back around at hearing the next name called out to be sorted.

Hermione practically ran to the stool and sat, jamming the hat over her head. He barely had enough time to work up any nerves for Remus's former student when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" The blond clapped, his head swimming from what his uncle's face would be to the soothing face of Remus snapping over at James. The image helped. And he glanced over to the head table, jolting at seeing Albus glancing over at him too. The older man smiled at him before putting his attention back onto the sorting.

Still, the blond couldn't quite forget overhearing his uncle ranting to his aunt when he first moved in. Back to that time he looked back in shame with his actions and temper tantrums. James had compared Dudley to a spoilt Slytherin, albeit one that shouted on for muggle supremacy instead of pureblood supremacy. It left a bad taste in his mouth and the very little appetite he might have had left disappeared.

Greengrass came next, a girl named Daphne. Her face was composed, sure of herself as she glided over to where the hat sat on the stool. She sat primly, shoulders back as she lowered the hat over her head. "Slytherin!" Looking completely unruffled, she made her way over to the Slytherin table. Admiring her poise, Dudley watched as she made her way closer. Her smooth blonde hair was pinned back on one side of her aristocratic face. Slate grey eyes flickered to him, then away as she sat next to the other two girls.

Between the girls separating from the boys, Crabbe and Goyle keeping a distance, Dudley was not looking too forward at the rest of the year. Of being…Slytherin.

Then he found Neville. Harry and Ron had, at some point, moved in the line to stand next to the boy. The round face boy was pale, trembling. Something in Dudley pleaded with the universe to at least guarantee them classes together, even if it wouldn't be a house. Neville was gloomily positive he would be Hufflepuff because of how his grandmother spoke of his father and Gryffindor.

Whispers hissed across the hall at hearing Longbottom, Neville. At the Slytherin bench, Dudley tightened his fists at seeing how the boy clammed up. But the other boy made it to the hat and after some time of deliberation, "Gryffindor!"

Stunned, Neville stared as the Gryffindor table cheered loudly for him and slowly stumbled his way forward. Dudley applauded himself for the boy, glad for Neville's pessimistic prediction to be proved wrong. Seconds later, Neville went red in the face and rushed back up to give the hat to the Morag MacDougal. His house burst into laughter and a few clapped him on the back when he returned to the table. Then Dudley jolted at seeing his new housemates studying him suspiciously and he lowered his hands, stomach swooping uneasily, and turned back around to watch the rest of the sorting.

A few students later, the Slytherin house earned Draco Malfoy. That hat barely touched the Malfoy boy's head before declaring it too. Giving Dudley a strange look, eyebrow raised, the boy sat neatly between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. At least Theodore Nott sat beside Dudley. The weedy looking boy appeared bored and uncaring though, disregarding the ceremony to slump his head into his hand and huffing as he halfheartedly scanned the night sky on the ceiling. Dudley looked up to stare as well. It was marginally better than facing fears and worries of exactly how terrible this year would go with these as his housemates.

There was a tap on his left thigh and Dudley stiffened, snapping his head over to who did that. Theodore Nott blinked back at him and then pointed to the front of the hall. It was Harry's turn. Surprised, Dudley looked back to the boy who poked him. "Thanks," he said softly. There was shrug and then Dudley's blue eyes went wide, spinning back around to his cousin.

Panicked, Dudley's arms vibrated at how tightly his grip was on the bench underneath him. Harry was staring fiercely at the hat as he walked toward it. When he glanced over to Dudley, the blond shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he mouthed silently. No. Don't you dare do it. Harry's mouth pressed firmly together and green eyes went bright, filling with determination. And then, his cousin wasn't looking at him anymore but shoving the hat on his head.

The world pressed down on Dudley, this one moment, one minute, one mouth muttering silently. Dudley ached to race forward and shake his cousin from doing whatever it was. Threatening the hat? It'd been sorting kids for years into wherever it thought it best for them, not the other way around. Harry wasn't likely at all to changing it. Except perhaps, provoking the thing. And getting expelled completely if he didn't like getting the house he should, Gryffindor probably. Because his cousin would follow through on his word in this case. It was seven years. Seven long years.

The hat's upper brim shifted and Dudley's heart pounded, knowing Harry wasn't going to like this. And then its mouth opened wide and made its declaration.

"Slytherin!"

Everything in Dudley went frozen.

What?

Slytherin?

That couldn't be right.

What…what just happened?

A scattered applause followed Harry as he leapt up off the stool with a gleeful grin and headed over to the Slytherin table to sit on Dudley's other side. It wasn't just Dudley staring wide eyed at his cousin. Most the table was looking very much taken aback. Even the professors looked startled. One looked like a cross between having ate a lemon and being thunderous at the sight of Harry at the Slytherin table.

It didn't seem to change when three students later, a Sally Smith joined the table in the same bug eyed look at Harry, who just continued cheerfully clapping after each student as though he'd done nothing of note. Up front, Ron's gaze on Harry didn't waver, wildly disturbed at where Dudley's cousin sat. Fresh worry and fear filled his face when he heard his name called, but he looked very relieved in heading over to Gryffindor where Neville was and his older brothers clapping him on the back.

With a Zabini, Blaise to finish off the sorting—he sat at Slytherin too—Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll of names and put the hat and stool away. Albus was standing now, a smile on his face and arms open wide to the hall of students. Dudley stared at the older man. He'd seen the face earlier and couldn't figure how Albus hid his shock so well now. Albus had the twinkle back in his eyes as he smiled warmly. A twinkle. Which meant Albus didn't think the whole Harry-sorted-to-Slytherin situation wasn't something to be concerned over. Dudley glowered.

He disagreed. Massively.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." So did Dudley. Potentially loud ones. At his particularly pleased looking cousin. "And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Albus sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Dudley couldn't feel any of the cheer and most of the other first years near him stared, trying to hide any confusion on his words. Beside him, Harry laughed at Albus's words, then brightened and nudged Dudley as he grabbed for the roast beef at the table. The whole table was full of food.

Dudley ignored it and jabbed his cousin with a finger. "What did you do," he asked in low tones.

Harry blinked. "Grab food?"

There was a snorted huff of amusement from somewhere behind Dudley. An arm slid a bowl of roasted potatoes in front of them and Dudley turned to look. Theodore Nott tilted his head, dark eyes studying him and then roving over to Harry, who thanked the boy. Ignoring whatever it was that twisted in the boy's face for now, Dudley put his attention back onto his cousin.

"What. Did. You. Do." He prodded harshly with his finger. "The hat Harry. What did you do to it?"

"Oh, that." Harry's face cleared, then turned mischievous. "Put it on my head like everyone else."

Dudley grabbed the plate away from his cousin, glaring. Harry wilted and whined, trying to jab at the food with his fork once before giving up at how Dudley covered it with his arms.

"I asked for Slytherin, okay? That's it. And it put me here. I told you we'd be in the same house, didn't I? Can I have my food back now? I'm starved." At seeing his cousin appeared honest with him, Dudley pushed the plate back over. He was sure there was more to it than that. It was a magical hat that sorted students where they belonged. Why would it go along with where a student asked to go over what it saw of them? Dudley stabbed at a roasted potato for himself, suddenly upset he hadn't tried convincing the hat to lean to the other house it'd thought best for him.

"You asked for Slytherin," came a voice of disbelief from the table. Blond and black heads of hair popped back up from their plates. It was the Malfoy boy, Draco.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"You're a Potter," the boy accused.

"I don't see how that matters to what house I go in. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin." Harry reached for more food and then his eyes lit up in humor. "Are you saying there's something wrong with wanting to be in Slytherin? Were you hoping for—"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with Slytherin," Draco defended loudly. "It's the best house after all."

Most of the others nodded in agreement, all of them watching the ongoing conversation.

"Well then," Harry said happily. "Let's eat to all of us being in Slytherin!"

And suddenly, the attention of the other first years fell onto Dudley again and he quickly followed his cousin's example. He wasn't altogether sure of why they were looking at him. The pug faced girl, who both had the cuteness of a puppy and reminded Dudley a bit too much of his Aunt Marge's dogs, nudged the girl beside her. Pansy Parkinson came to his mind. And Tracey Davis was the girl sorted right before him. Tracey fidgeted and Daphne Greengrass sighed, turning her head to gaze at him. It was piercing and he noticed they had a hint of blue in them, but not much emotion other than seeming annoyed.

"So, we're curious, how long have you two known each other?"

He stared. This is what bothered the rest? How they didn't know him, but Harry did. The blond frowned though. Daphne didn't react, clearly waiting for an answer with the rest of the table. They'd all paused for a moment in their eating at the question. He had a feeling there was more to it. She, and the others, had given him an odd look even before Harry was sorted.

"A while," he said. She continued to gaze at him and he relented. "Harry's my cousin, but I moved in when I was almost six." That was when they actually started knowing each other. The visits he remembered before that weren't really too much fun as he stuck close to his parents rather than play with Harry.

There were mutters at what he said around the table. He caught the words mixed, half, related, muggle, throw away, wizard, and then a curse word from somewhere.

"I didn't realize Auror James Potter had a sister," Daphne commented. Theodore Nott huffed beside Dudley but didn't say anything. Draco looked primed to say something, but held back as he leaned forward to hear him better.

And it suddenly hit him. It wasn't that they didn't know him, but they didn't know who he was. As in his blood. He gulped and managed out something not quite a lie, but an unknown possibility of what he was to hope it worked. "Half. I… The magic in my blood is half." Or more if he included anything he might have had outside of Harry's blood. Or a muggleborn. Or something false to the wizardly world.

"You," Harry began and Dudley stomped on his cousin's foot. Pausing to think, Harry chimed in agreement. "Yep. Both of us. You want to pass the treacle tart? Thanks, what's your name again?"

"Sally. Sally Smith."

Harry grinned widely. "Thanks Sally. Anybody else want some?"

After a moment, Draco spoke up. "Give it here Potter."

Then the Malfoy boy directed the conversation over to the topic of Quidditch. Teams, players, the World Cup, and positions wanted on the house team. Harry easily jumped into the conversation, saying how he agreed with Draco on the key position on the team. Pansy agreed with Draco on everything he said, adding a few points, and Tracey agreed beside her. Vincent and Gregory nodded at Draco saying they'd want to be beaters. It didn't surprise Dudley.

But all of this did relax him. It didn't seem as though any of the other first years were going to make an issue out of what kind of blood he had. The relief helped any other worries he held over the schoolyear.

Albus stood once again, giving a speech over a few rules, like how to go about joining a Quidditch team and places to avoid. The Forbidden Forest was right in the name and then there was the third floor corridor on the right side which was followed by his usual dramatics. Harry laughed again, looking over to Dudley and they both shook their heads at Albus's idea of warnings. It was just like his warning on finding out it was a terrible idea to get closer the tracks of the London Underground.

"We'll wait," Dudley heard as Albus gave a whoosh and a flick. Words of the school song came out of it in a golden stream. He didn't turn his head, but focused on listening past everyone starting up the song. "See if they fit. Or prove useful. Keep an eye on the cousin. Bloody stupid muggles, throwing out a wizard. Bet the muggle one turned on one of ours."

Dudley swallowed. His relief came too soon. Not paying too much attention, he read the words out loud, scrambling in his mind to figure a way to survive in a house filled with people far too much like his younger self. Like Aunt Lily? With her perpetual warm kindness? He didn't think that strategy would work for him. That was who Lily was as a person. He shifted closer to his cousin. Oblivious to what had just been said, Harry moved closer as well and sang louder. He was not looking forward to this year after all, he decided. And he wasn't approving of whatever Harry did, but he was thankful to have his cousin with him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well. I just did that. Both boys are in Slytherin. Harry pulled the same stunt he did in the books. And is anyone surprised by that? At least one wondered in a review about Harry winding up in Gryffindor with Dudley being Slytherin. I'll assume they were not the only one. Apologies about a few Sundays going by. I've been preoccupied with anime convention things in my spare time since it's the one I staff at and getting close to go time. Sorry about that. The 'What If' story continues. At ten chapters, wow. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _malfoyravenclaw555, Alicia Olivia Mirza, and Nanettez._


	11. Chapter 11

Taking one last deep breath of the lingering steam, Dudley twisted the knob over to cold and off. There were alternative reasons to enjoy being up before the rest of the boys. Hot water was one of them. Quiet was another, but one he only preferred because it meant he had the whole bathroom to himself. Although, it was nice on how the shower area was set up. And the beds too. He slide the shower curtain open, gripping at the slight protrusion as he hopped up to the small cubicle changing portion. Three walled off showers in a row with changing areas for privacy.

It was the privacy part he liked. Dudley rubbed his left leg dry and gave a swipe for moisture before putting his weight down on it, slipping on the sock and liner as he did so. After testing his leg, he adjusted the liner and then patted the rest of him dry, dressing quickly.

It wasn't so much a big deal to him anymore, but he very acutely remembered what happened as a little kid. His old friends Piers, Dennis, Gordon, and Malcolm hadn't taken well to his reluctance on picking on the other kids like before. Many were so happy to see him when he returned to school. After summer and leaving early and the car accident. Those old friends took to wrestling him down when the teachers weren't looking and playing their own version of hide and seek with what they stole from him.

At switching primary schools after the aftermath of what happened to Dudley and Harry's burst of accidental magic following, he'd been paranoid to something of the same happening. It was more habit at some point. However, the new school and housing arrangements brought back that paranoia. A hot shower at the end of week one felt excellent to him. As each day went by, routine settling in, the fears weren't as strong.

The rest of the boys in his house were all right. There were all the usual getting to know you questions, mostly aimed toward Dudley, his cousin, and Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott apparently all knew each other pretty well already. Harry cheerfully fired questions back and joked around with Draco for asking. It was only when Harry bounded in front of the rest chattering on about quidditch for a couple minutes that Draco looked truly annoyed. Probably because he didn't realize Harry had taken lead of the group right away.

"Get back Potter, you're likely to get hexed by even the most incompetent Hufflepuff duffer up there away from the group."

Glancing around to see where he was, Harry grinned. "Heh. Whoops." He'd skipped back over to Dudley and nudged him to whisper. "Someone likes Follow the Leader." Most of the first year faces from their house turned amused behind the Malfoy at the comment.

Draco was like that, swaggering around at the front while the rest of them allowed him. It kept the peace. And despite stepping on toes, his cousin was slowly charming Draco, the other Slytherin boy turning more amused at Harry's frivolous attitude and bubbly spirit. He'd begun prodding Harry with more questions, grey eyes expectant. As if Draco just wanted to see what Dudley's cousin would come up that time.

They'd not really started too much magic for most the classes. Transfiguration and Charms had them working on basics for their magic. Shooting sparks of color and practicing wand movement mostly, relieving Dudley at being able to produce those from his wand on purpose during Charms. Transfiguration with making a match a needle hadn't happened for him, but it hadn't for half of his housemates either. Still, he'd taken to practicing it in a corner of the library that a small bookcase blocked the table from the librarian's sight when she made rounds. Hermione had found him while perusing the shelves yesterday.

"Dudley," she'd said in surprise. And unlike the librarian who kept walking past after seeing him back there, hurried around the shoulder high bookshelf, spotting the match as he'd only had enough time to hide his wand under the table. "Oh! You're working on your transfiguration, aren't you? I earned our house five points for being the first to manage turning the match into the needle. It's really not that difficult once you… Magic isn't allowed in the library."

Her two front teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, then she set her stack of books on the table and sat in the chair beside him, ducking her head down low and whispering tips so quickly it sounded like a steady hiss. It was kind of nice. Better than Harry's assurances that Dudley was a wizard and would get it sometime, just like Harry would at some point. A little frustrating seeing Hermione demonstrate it so well, but blue eyes were riveted, studying her do so to be able to catch every detail of how.

After seeing the match turn decidedly pointy with an eye on the end, improvement, she beamed brightly at him and began asking how his first week at Hogwarts was going. The classes, what he liked, looked forward to learning. For the first time he spoke aloud in his excitement of being there and all the magic he was learning. Being around Hermione's unbridled enthusiasm was catching. His worries felt manageable.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was more learning of what were considered dark creatures than defense maneuvers. The professor, Quirrell, was a nervous type, which left the blond wondering why and fine with this teaching method. Astronomy was fascinating in all the meanings of the stars and charting. If exhausting for the time it needed to take place. History of Magic, well, the book was fascinating and Dudley had always enjoyed history lessons in primary. It was a crashing disappointment at the ghost droning on with no infliction or excitement to his voice. He'd pointed to a couple books to Hermione then, books checked out on the famous people of the magic world. She'd brightened and asked if she could borrow them after him. Herbology was fascinating with all the plants, but it wasn't him but Neville who felt more at ease in a greenhouse. It would have been more enjoyable to share that class with Gryffindor than Ravenclaw.

"We share Potions," she pointed out. "Are you looking forward to that class? I know I am."

It'd been funny to see Hermione's eyes go wide when he said he was and why he was looking forward to the class. Dudley walked back to the dorm area, seeing two other doors open other than his. Blaise barely gave him a look, busy gathering up all his shower items. Draco gave another shout through the door which led to Vincent's room, telling him to get up, before saying morning to Dudley and heading off to use the loo. Chucking his own shower items back in his room, he went around to the door beside his and pounded on it.

There was a sudden scrambling noise from the other side. It didn't take long for the messy black hair to pop through the door and through the top of a shirt. "Hey Dud! I overslept, sorry. You good? I'll be ready in a minute." Tossing the covers back onto his bed and shoving on his trainers, Harry gave a couple swipes across his hair before grabbing his schoolbag. "Did I beat the minute?"

"Did you find it?"

Green eyes blinked. "Find what?"

"Filch's office," Dudley said in a lower voice. With all the other boys up and running around getting ready, they were mostly ignored. The blond rolled his eyes and poked his cousin. Harry shouldn't be looking so stunned at that. "Come on. You went on about how that thing was the first thing you wanted to get your hands on."

"I overslept," Harry repeated. Then he sighed when Dudley didn't seem to be buying it. "I was hoping to have it to surprise you with it. It wasn't there. He had all sorts of confiscated items. Think he chucked it?"

"Could be. Doubt you need it though," Dudley muttered. Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You do know your mother sent an owl to one of the professors before the school year started, right? The professor could be even more skilled than Aunt Lily catching you at sneaking around."

His cousin pouted. "She did?" He whined. Then brightened. "But Mum doesn't if she's distracted and look at all the other students to distract, which professor was it?"

Dudley shrugged, huffing in amusement at Harry's crestfallen face. They trooped down to the common room, finding Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis waiting on one of the couches. There was a moment Pansy perked up at them coming down. Dudley knew from the past week, Pansy would only jump up off the couch once Draco entered the room. Until then, the girl went back to gossiping with Tracey. Daphne Greengrass, smooth blonde hair pinned back on her right side as usual, glanced over for a moment from her book. He inched forward to see what she was reading today and she snapped it shut with a breathy huff.

Harry sniggered from beside him.

"Do you mind?" She didn't even turn her upturned nose toward him. "It is considered rude to be reading over one's shoulder and you have been blocking my light all week."

She spoke to him. He brightened as Daphne finally turned to face him too, irritated.

"Yeah, Dudley's not sneaky at all," Harry pipped in with a wide grin. "It's considered rude not to face a person when you're talking either. So it's not really all my cousin's fault. He doesn't say anyth—"

"Besides the revolt he was responsible for, do you think Elfric the Eager made a worthy difference in easing tensions of money interactions between the goblin race with the wizards in the long run? Or if what he did to reach that goal made it tensions worse, leading to the death of his daughter and the revolt?" Dudley hesitated a little at seeing one of her eyebrows raise up at him. Then defended himself. "I like reading biographies."

"I see. I merely prefer being thorough and spending my time wisely," she responded primly.

Dudley got the feeling this wasn't really the reason why she spent the mornings reading. Maybe it was because she usually didn't speak up or gossip much with the other girls. He would call her not social except her words were observant, cool, and to the point. Poised. And calm in a way he was not. Or it could be she truly was annoyed with the interruption in her moment of extra background reading from the History of Magic class.

"But to answer you," Daphne continued on unexpectedly. "I believe, yes, yes he did make a worthy difference. Despite the hostile response and the death, it opened up passageways and thoughts of improvement which had not been there before with all the truly bloodthirsty rebellions piling up between us and them. One still can't trust them with any certainty after all."

With that, the girl went back to her book. It didn't last long as the rest of the boys stampeded down a couple minutes later, followed shortly with Pansy jumping up to greet Draco. Not long after, Millicent Bulstrode and Sally Smith made their way down, the whole group of first years leaving for breakfast in the Great Hall. And then off to the class that ranked up there in looking forward to, Potions. Dudley knew it was their head of house who was the professor of that class. The same man who had such a visual reaction to Harry's sorting. Very probably, the Slytherin friend Aunt Lily had and Uncle James so disliked. It was sure to go badly in some way that.

Dudley waved at Neville anyway outside the Potions classroom, whose round face lit up as he hurried over to them. "How's your week been Neville? Gryffindor house going all right for you? Bet your gran likes that." Harry snorted, but Neville nodded and looked shy about it. "Hey, being wrong about Hufflepuff is a good thing. We wouldn't have shared classes then."

"How," Neville began uncertainly. "How is Slytherin?"

"They're in Slytherin," Ron accused suddenly.

"Shut up Weasley."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing wrong with—"

"But Slytherins can't be trusted—"

"That's funny." Hermione crossed her arms, scowling. "You were all best mates on the train here."

"Yes and we see just how great a Gryffindor is after, don't we," sneered Draco.

"He is a Weasley." Pansy stepped up beside Draco.

"And he's a Malfoy!"

"I'm a Potter," Harry chimed in loudly and then whooped when the corridor went silent at his proclamation. Dudley patted his cousin on the shoulder, approving. Harry spun about. "Well, I will say Ron's not that great at playing Bullshit, but he's an all right bloke."

Draco goggled, the girls looked shocked, and a few boys giggled. "Playing Bullshit Potter?"

"A card game. Just don't play it near adults because they get all weird when they hear kids swearing even though they do it themselves. Want to play sometime?" Harry gave a disarming grin. "It's fun. Let's do a big group playing it sometime. Everyone invited. It gets old with Dudley and Neville."

Neville shook his head.

"I think Neville and I will sit off to the side to watch." The blond gave Neville a smile, who ducked his head down in amusement. Decidedly not as amused, Harry shot them both a look and spoke up again before they could give away how good he was at the card game.

"How's Saturday night sound for everyone?"

Before there were any takers, a professor clad in black made his way around the corner, longs robes snapping with purpose. It was their head of house for Slytherin. Dark eyes flickered across the group scattering aside for him as he passed, opened the door, and strode inside. Mute, all the students hurried inside.

Hermione hurried to take up the work station beside Dudley, Harry glancing over in confusion at how she leaned toward them. The bushy haired girl motioned for a nervous Neville to set up his cauldron beside her and Dudley sent as reassuring nod as possible over to the boy. What followed was the most rousing, motivating, and terrifying speech over the subject of Potions Dudley had heard in his life. It as though the man took everything his aunt said about the art of potion making, packed it all down into one neat package, and lobbed it at them. It was impressive.

Even Harry was enthralled, quickly taking out his quill to scratch a few notes.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel?" Startled as he was, Dudley could tell Harry was thinking over the question. He ought to get it once he remembered the connection to his mum. Aunt Lily liked to say how something related to the flower she was named after could help grant sleep to the long term patients at St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione's hand waved wildly in the air, looking both eager and delighted at knowing the answer. "Oh! It's a sleeping potion professor. A powerful one called Draught of the Living Death."

The professor's lip turned up. "Correct. Point to Slytherin. Weasley! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Startled, strange noises gurgled up from Ron's throat. Hermione's arm flew up into the air again. Professor Snape's dark eyes noticed, twitching at the sight. Dudley got her attention and made a motion to his parchment, miming writing it down. Which she did with the hand she didn't have up in the air.

"Er, I don't know." Baffled, the red headed boy stared up at the man in front of him, then quickly tacked on, "Sir."

"Thought you didn't have to open your book before you came to class? Point from Gryffindor. Longbottom!" Man and black cloak swooped upon the trembling boy sitting next to Hermione. Dudley went stiff, alert. "What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"N-none. It's the same plant," Neville said softly. "Aconite."

Professor Snape gazed down over his hooked nose at Neville before returning to the front of the classroom. "Correct." Dudley shot Neville a thumbs up from where he sat. Harry leaned over him, jabbing his own thumb out. Neville ducked his head, face red, mumbling something about it only being plants. "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"

The whole classroom rushed for their parchments and quills, the lesson continuing and leading up to being asked to work on a simple cure for boils. Dudley glanced up to double check the steps before he began. Crushing the snakefangs, he turned to his horned slug, rolling them briskly back and forth across the work station table before tossing them in.

Professor Snape paused in stalking among the work stations next to Dudley.

"Why exactly did you roll your horned slugs? I do not believe it is written in the directions Dursley."

The blond peered back across the room and squinted at the board's directions again. Sure enough, there wasn't anything written about rolling the slugs. "Sorry Professor Snape. My aunt is a potioneer and she says rolling them softens them up, helping with the consistency."

"Really?"

"That's a point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Granger." The professor's dark eyes didn't move from where Dudley was and Harry shuffled closer beside him. Then Professor Snape glanced to the side, lip curling at Harry's glare, before snapping back to Dudley. Through the curtain of black hair, the man's eyes trailed down him, lingering on his legs. The blond took a step back into his cousin. "I see. This is...unexpected. Continue on."

Professor Snape's robes billowed as he continued around the work stations. Dudley breathed a sigh of relief, going back to his cauldron. Harry suddenly nudged him, fighting a snicker as he pointed. From the work station beside them, Hermione was rolling her own horned slugs. Dudley's eyes went back to their head of house though.

He didn't actually know the man. Here he had been expecting the professor who hated his uncle from back when they were kids. That Harry, who looked more like his dad, would be the one under scrutiny. Aunt Lily had never introduced them to this Slytherin friend from childhood and Dudley had assumed the friendship unraveled due to her being together with James. The man wasn't what he'd expected in class toward Harry and Dudley couldn't say for sure how Potions class in general would go under the man. So he felt unnerved by the attention. All sense of privacy from this morning's shower was gone and the blond moved closer behind the work station, feeling very much exposed.

* * *

Author's Note: I figured eleven is an important age for wizards and witches. Why not the chapter? In my own sense with highlighting the left leg that keeps cropping up. Dudley's biggest worry in the background of his mind. At least classes aren't much focused on getting spells correct and everyone seems to be getting along at this point. When did my 'What If' story become something more real? Huh. Ah well. It continues on anyway I suppose. And an update at a super busy time of getting ready for that convention I help staff. It's next weekend. I should have been working on that today, but Hermione breaking rules for magic and friendship just called to me. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _Alicia Olivia Mirza, fanHPTH, and lupo6._


	12. Chapter 12

It only took a month. A month was long, but time flew by and snuck up on Dudley. Harry's pleading face, chalk full of unbridled and contagious enthusiasm aimed at them, had appeared for the first time at Hogwarts. The blond looked to his side to see Neville's eyes going wide in alarm. The boy gripped tighter to his broom. Harry's timing wasn't the greatest.

"Come exploring with me tonight. I was thinking a tour of Gryffindor Tower and see where Mum and Dad and Sirius all were at when they were at Hogwarts."

"What?" Neville squeaked out. "But…but you can't be in there. It's—how do you know Gryffindor is in a tower?"

Green eyes rolled, not losing their excitement. "Please. I've heard stories of Gryffindor Tower for years and the Fat Lady is not that hard to find." There was an almost thoughtful pause and amusement. "She remembers Dad. Said she'd know if she got me in Gryffindor and looked far too happy to inform me about curfew and no password, no entrance."

Dudley reached out to grab hold of the school broom Neville was on, steadying him. Blue eyes stared at his cousin's expectant face. The Fat Lady had just challenged Harry. Bad enough the first thing Harry always did at a new place was scamper around and the sheer size of Hogwarts was challenge alone. Although, it was handy to let him get his fill at new restaurants and guarantee having someone knowing just where the loo was located.

"You want to prove her wrong, don't you?"

This caught Harry by surprise. Dudley caught the falter, Harry shifting on his own school broom. "No, but it will, won't it?" His cousin seemed pleased at the idea, brightening and beaming. "Yes."

Neville let loose a tiny yelp as his broom jerked to the side, Dudley firmly not letting go as he smacked down the front of Harry's broom. His cousin took the nosedive, veering right back up to them. "Oh come on. Have we ever been caught sneaking around with me involved? Except when Mum's paying attention and Neville's got the password to walk right in rather than going around the door. Oh! You could leave your window open and we know where the school brooms are kept now Dud."

Dudley grabbed the front of Harry's broom and yanked it forward. His cousin let out a whoop. After a thump over his head though, he ducked and went quiet for a precious moment. "Do you want to be caught?" Dudley hissed and Harry's head bopped back up, teeth flashing out in victory.

"It's brooms and flying. Everyone is too distracted trying to figure it out or showing off what they have figured out. No one's paying attention to us. I'd notice that," Harry brightly proclaimed. Dudley took the moment to glance around the wide open space of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. Sure enough, his cousin was annoyingly correct. Even Draco, who had taken to sneaking peeks whenever Neville was around, was busy showcasing a trick. "Tonight then? Yeah?"

"Harry," Neville pleaded weakly. His broomstick jumped in Dudley's hold precariously. "I can't be loosing m-more points for Gryffindor. A-and it's out of bounds. What-what if it's like that o-one time...at the Ministry? Or—"

Harry scoffed. "This is a school. Not at all like the Ministry thing. We all lived and it wasn't that scary. Besides, it's only out of bounds for me and Dud. And not even by much. It's student friendly. It's not like I'm trying to get you to come with me to the Forbidden Forest or ignore Albus's warning on the third floor corridor. Tell Neville he'd be fine Dudley. I just want to see the dorm room Dad and the rest became the Marauders."

The third year dormitory that Uncle James and Sirius said to check out and see if their marks still stood. This was before their Slytherin sorting, which resulted in letters of various assurances of it being an acceptable house. Aunt Lily's letter was more of what she said before, her words still staying true after the sorting. There was no surprise of subtle and blatant hints of taking advantage to prank the youngest Malfoy by James and Sirius, not realizing that Draco remained amused by Harry. And that besides Dudley, Harry enjoyed Draco's company the most out of Slytherin house. Remus's letter wasn't much surprise, he typically agreed with Lily more often than he did with James and the rest about the house system. Peter was the real surprise when he found out, encouraging Dudley and Harry to take advantage, to not be scared by the hatred toward Slytherin like he'd been when he was younger. Turned out that the hat had taken it's time and seriously considered Peter for the house. Knowing that made it not as terrible. But still, being sorted Slytherin meant Harry and he couldn't hold their promise of looking for scribbles contained in Gryffindor Tower.

"You want check the underside of the bed they wrote on when they started making the map, don't you?"

"No." Harry drew out the word, nice and long. "I meant it. I want to see the whole dorm room."

Lost, Dudley looked to Neville since his cousin managed to break loose and go streaking over toward Draco, slipping the Remembrall out that Neville received in the mail from his gran earlier that day. It hadn't taken long for Neville to give the item up. Everyone forgot something, knowing it just made you more stressed out. The thing had gone red for everyone they passed it to before the flying lessons started up. Still, Neville leaned on his broom, sighing in relief as Draco directed Vincent and Gregory to fly underneath in case the others dropped it in a game of catch.

"Any idea who or what might actually be in the third year dorm room?"

Startled, Neville's broom shook as he whipped his wide eyed face back around to Dudley. "N-n-no? Well...Ron's older brothers...the twins from the train platform."

"Exactly."

Dudley and Neville both looked down to see Hermione slowly jerking her way up toward them. Brown eyes cast a frustrated and upset look across the open area where Harry easily weaved around Theodore, Blaise, Millicent, Tracey, and Draco as the proudly chosen Pansy gave the Remembrall a great toss. Daphne hovered off to the side, not taking part. Madam Hooch was currently busy focusing on basics with everyone else to pay attention to the impromptu game. Ron, while decent at a broom, kept glaring the small group of Slytherins having fun together. Instead, he was attempting to display the correct methods and unintentionally annoying Madam Hooch. The taller boy had shot a couple dirty looks earlier at Dudley and Harry going over to help Neville.

"I noticed Harry the other night before curfew in the library, going around and bothering other students." That wasn't surprising. Hermione had always struck him as wanting to be friends with Harry. Especially in how upset she became at realizing she missed her only invitation to play on the playground by Harry. "When I went to remind him about speaking in a library, he bothered me with what he'd been asking everyone else. If it was true the Weasley twins are the top pranksters. I told him as far as I knew, yes, but he had to stop speaking in a library. And somehow I got yelled at by Madam Pince for speaking and he was gone. I know there were always kids trying to figure out who was secretly moving Ms. Watson's things in her office and they thought it was just a bit of fun, but I also remember hearing Mr. Lupin make a comment at his desk when the kids were all busy laughing about it on how she should really stop giving you such a hard time. And that he should have another conversation to Harry about it."

Wide eyed, Dudley stared at the girl, startled at her saying all of this in one breath. And that she'd noticed who'd been the real culprit behind it and why.

"While I completely understand he's coming from a good place, you should really go to a professor if you've been subjugated to a prank."

Baffled, blue eyes blinked.

"But I haven't."

Everything that fueled up Hermione's speech deflated. "You...haven't? I was ready to go over at dinner to talk to them about pranking you and about confessing to Professor McGonagall on what they'd done. I can't figure why else Harry would be asking about them and then overhearing you two talking about the Weasley twins combined with a third year dorm room. I mean, it would make sense if he wanted to get in there to get back at them for something they did to you like how he did to Ms. Watson. You're his cousin. Don't you have an idea Dudley?"

He hesitated, then shook his head.

"Well he can't be entering our house," she declared firmly. "It's against the rules."

And with that, the girl flew back to the rest clustered around Madam Hooch. For all her lack of ability on a broomstick, Hermione still left a mark in her exit. Dudley caught the tip of Neville's broom as it made a sudden lurch up. Neville swiveled his head to him. The round faced boy looked both grateful and desperate at once. "She's go-going to be looking for him. Can't y-you make Harry f-forget about going? Not go with him?"

The last part was hopeful and Dudley raised his eyebrows at Neville. They both knew from past experiences what Harry was like when he decided to include them. Dudley more so than Neville. Rule breaking or not, Dudley went along when Harry popped up with some new 'quest'. They were cousins. Not to mention, the chances of fun were pretty high. Along with amusing, interesting, and challenging. Dudley was the one who problem solved and suggested plans when things went awry. And Harry tended to listen. Better that he go along when his cousin was extremely likely to come pounding on his door later tonight. Dudley felt better if he went along just in case.

"Maybe f-figure out if he can do whatever it is," Neville gulped. "A different way?"

"I'll try," Dudley responded dubiously. But honestly? The whole idea of sneaking through the castle under the cover of darkness to see the much talked about Gryffindor Tower was growing on him. Harry had successfully been out and about late at night without being caught. Neville had the password. And as much as Hermione brought up the rules, Dudley had already seen her break them once before in the library for him. She clearly kept lingering close to them before, during, and after Potions. And he kept seeing her eyesight go back to Harry. It didn't seem likely she'd really bring him in to any professors. Even if she'd go on about rules being broken.

The nagging of why bothered the blond. Through the lesson on brooms finishing up, to dinner, and after they made their way out after curfew. The real reason of why Harry wanted to get into the third year dorms was proving just as difficult to pin down as Dudley expected. An open ended question with his cousin meant Harry could worm out of properly answering you. Which Harry was clearly enjoying as he scampered along the edge of the corridor. Annoyed, Dudley blew a puff of air out and decided to forget it for the moment. He'd find out soon enough and deal with it then.

The blond grinned just as widely back at his cousin when they made a stop in the Great Hall, jumping up and racing down the length of two long house tables. Dudley won. Harry had been too busy leaping up into the air as he went, trying to nab a floating candle. They continued on as they did before with the light of torches in the corridors as Harry was unsuccessful. Green eyes shining with anticipation, Harry waved his hand for him to follow as he speed up to a portrait. Dudley reached it soon after and found a snoring lady residing within it. She was, as her name suggested, a fat lady, and wore a pink silk dress.

There was a slight creak and out popped a round head of tussled hair from behind the frame. Neville looked terrified.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea. Hermione g-gave me a—"

"Neville, you're awesome. Come on Dud." Harry pulled the portrait frame open wider, reaching back to grab Dudley by his cloak and pull him closer. "We have a map to liberate from the base of pranksters. Great quest, am I right?"

With that being sprung upon them, Dudley and Neville had their answer of why Harry was so set of getting a peek inside the third year dorm room of Gryffindor Tower. But before he could begin to make arguments against how Harry had decided to get the map, there were so many things that screamed at messing with a pair of pranksters in a dorm of students two years older, Dudley was yanked all the way through the doorway. And before the portrait could swing shut behind them, a dark shape sprang up from farther ahead. A lamp clicked on next to a red plush chair. Wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown, Hermione stormed forward. Blue eyes went wide in his surprise over the pink bathrobe. Pink?

"I can't believe you did this Harry. I almost told Ron's brother." Harry's jaw dropped. Dudley caught the almost and knew he could talk his cousin to retreat in promise of a better plan to reach his goal. Now that he knew. Hermione rolled her eyes. "The one that's a prefect. Percy. He'd know what to do about this. You sneaking around at night after curfew! Dudley, I thought you were better than this. And Neville, letting them into Gryffindor Tower. Honestly!"

"We can always look at your mum and dad's old photographs to see what it looks like Harry. There's another way." In seeing Harry's eyes light up, Dudley knew his cousin understood his meaning. He also knew he better think of a plan later to get a hold of the map, if the twins even had it.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor or Slytherin? You only care—"

All three boys backing up from her tirade stumbled into the corridor, falling into and on top of one another. Hermione followed them out. "I warned you. You all just remember what I said when..."

There was a snort and huffing sound. Hermione turned from where she stood. Meanwhile, Dudley, Harry, and Neville peered up from where they were tangled on the floor. The Fat Lady had woken up from the commotion and gazed blearily down at them all. With an incoherent grumble, she shuffled up and out of her portrait, a mumble about getting a drink echoed as she left.

It didn't take long.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"Play leapfrog through the Great Hall," Harry suggested brightly.

The girl spun and glared. "Now isn't the time for games! We're locked out!"

Dudley frowned and looked to Neville. The boy was shrinking away from the bushy haired girl, hands and feet pushing his way back across the cold floor. What confused Dudley though was the small nod confirming Hermione's words. The portrait was still there on the wall. The entrance was right there. For Slytherin, they said a password to a stone wall and it always worked as far as he knew. The way Hermione yelled suggested the same wasn't true for Gryffindor.

"Can't you just say the password?"

"Don't tell them the password Neville! Besides, we can't use the password since the Fat Lady is gone. We're going with you."

Harry crowed. "Excellent!"

"Do you think Neville and I are going to stand around waiting for Filch to catch us? If he finds all of us, I'll just tell him the truth and you can back me up."

"So, leapfrog then?"

Neville whimpered and shuffled close as Hermione shouted. She ranted, clearly trying to argue long winded points to Harry who remained cheerfully oblivious. His responses only caused Hermione to become more indignant and speak faster. It was a very amusing distraction as they waited, as Harry's remarks were becoming markedly more outrageous. But Dudley tried to think if there was a better way to go about doing this. They could be waiting for the Fat Lady's return for a while. And not getting caught would be nice, but getting back to bed was going to start ranking higher the longer they waited. There went the easy end to the night Dudley expected after he offered another way to Harry a few minutes ago.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's been a few Sundays. Sitting down to type this Sunday felt weird. It's been a while. Like I need to get back into the groove and character mindsets. Probably my own fault as I've been writing ahead of my updates on a story from a different category. Combined together with going over the what went right and wrong for the post mortem meeting about the convention mentioned previously. Most of it was that I need to figure out future details to a 'What If' story that became more than I expected from the start. I've been really thinking about how and when the big bad is going to crop up. And about Neville. By the way, is anyone like me right now, wanting to race on those long tables and try to leap for a candle or two like Harry tried? Floating candle, yes, I'll take one please. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _Runaway Fantasy Princess and duj_.


	13. Chapter 13

His first plan was out. Dudley huffed with the responses of the nearby portraits. The Fat Lady of Gryffindor Tower was not returning anytime soon. Why would a house have such a temperamental entrance? Sure, he could guess there was some reason to keep the Fat Lady, but he wasn't seeing the point of having a security system that literally got up and vacated the premises. And locked everyone out.

The second plan was never an option. Waiting it out would not work for his cousin. The real second plan was to make a loop around this floor of the castle, using Harry's odd knack of sneaking to their advantage, completing the loop to see if the Fat Lady was returned by the time they returned.

If she wasn't back by then, things would get tricky without turning themselves in. Because his next brightest idea was to get them all to an area not patrolled where they could also sleep. It wasn't really ideal though. At least Harry tried to make a go for Gryffindor Tower when students were asleep. They'd have to make a go at waking early and sneaking out of the Slytherin Dungeons before anyone woke and noticed an extra pair of first years.

"Do you trust Harry to wait quietly," he asked when Hermione complained about following his second plan. Harry was already racing forward to poke his head around a corner, waving them all forward with a thrilled grin tossed over his shoulder. "Moving around will keep us all less bored. Or getting annoyed at each other."

Neville nodded from beside Dudley and offered the girl a tentative smile when she shot him a look. Hermione paused, her large front teeth nibbling at her lip as her gaze slid back over to Harry. Who was now preforming an odd bopping motion as he waved both arms, grabbing and pulling the air as if he was dragging them to him. Like ocean waves washing sandcastles away along the shoreline. Dudley stared for a moment, then glanced back to Hermione's aghast face. And decided to prove his point on how well he knew Harry.

"Looks like a dance move."

Neville groaned. "Why?" His cousin's face lit up and he let loose a jumble of sounds that vaguely resembled the words of 'Mr. Roboto'. How Harry even thought that song paired up with his bouncing or waving arms, Dudley had not a clue and he wasn't asking. He nudged Neville, pointing over to Hermione, both giving the other old amused and sympathetic looks. Hermione dumbfounded, silently followed him and Neville toward Harry at the corner. Neville cautiously peeked around the corner.

"No one's there," Harry said breezily. Then continued his song and dance routine for the surrounding portraits.

Hermione snapped out of her shock. "You're going to get us all caught," she hissed.

It appeared as though her admiration of his cousin and hoping to be his friend was beginning to wane.

Harry only grinned widely, one waving arm grabbing hold of her and the other onto Dudley. Neville went wide eyed and latched onto Dudley. The round faced boy shook his head at the grinning Harry. Who grinned even wider. "The rest of you are ready to go then? Well, come on. Leapfrog awaits!" And he shot off along the edge of the corridor, dragging them along, stumbling after.

They didn't quite make it to the Great Hall.

The sight of Harry panicked, shoving them back around the corner, filled no one with any sense of security. He put a finger to his lips. Dudley frowned as his cousin put three fingers horizontally across both his cheeks. Cat. And not some student's pet cat either. Sure enough, the group froze as Mrs. Norris padded around the corner and stared at them.

Harry leapt, arms outstretched, prepared to pin the cat down somewhere near his chest. Missing, Harry hunched down on the floor and patted at Mrs. Norris's tail. The cat twitched her tail out of his hand and stared at Harry, as though the cat was debating the option of playing with his cousin. Dudley stared. Not questioning it. If this worked, the blond was not going to question it. But it would figure with Harry's history surrounding the word 'play'. Even the bitter old Caretaker's cat wouldn't be immune.

"D-does that work," Neville asked soft and amazed.

Mrs. Norris flickered her ear at his voice and yowled. Loudly.

"Not now. Run!"

Startled, Neville grabbed at Dudley and Dudley grabbed back, but Neville had already lost his footing over the armor. The whole body of armor fell over the two of them. Any word that fell out of his mouth at that, even he didn't catch with how loud the crashing and clanging of it echoed for the entire world to hear. Or at least the castle. With the Caretaker's excited shout following the great clatter. Filch would love to put them through some terror if he got his hands on them. Dudley pulled Neville up, his cousin hopping in place frantically beside them, before they all took off.

Realizing Hermione had remained frozen, Dudley shouted back at her. "Come on!"

"This is kind of like your gran finding out what we were doing in your greenhouse," Harry spoke up as they ran. Hermione called out behind them as she hurried to catch up. "And Mum chasing us down."

Panting from running, Neville still had enough in him to tell off the glee. "This is worse Harry!" Dudley gave a great tug as Neville had slowed from losing breath to do that. Neither of them were quite as fast as Harry, who got a hold of Dudley's robes to pull at both, Neville's ire at him going right over his head. Hermione had caught up with the three of them by this point, looking more worried than ready to turn them in for being out after curfew.

"What do we do? What do we do? We're going to lose points."

Harry from ahead and Neville from behind both twisted to look at Dudley.

"Filch thinks the worst of students. What's the closest worst spot to be in Harry?"

"Girls bathroom," Harry jokingly suggested. "The third floor corridor Albus gave the warning about."

"Show us," Dudley directed.

Harry agreed without protest, speeding up slightly. "Okay."

"We're going where," Hermione sputtered out as they ran.

"Here," Harry proclaimed. They'd stopped at a door that looked no different than any other door. The blond didn't take the time to think too much on the lack of warning sign posted. Dudley pulled and pushed at the door. Locked. "What's the plan Dud?"

"Mark it, blast it somehow, make it look like we got in," Dudley muttered to himself. "Then ditch. He thinks the worst, so he'll think we did get in and look longer here."

"Oh." Hermione's face had cleared of its panic, hearing a solution that did not actually place them in the forbidden corridor. "Oh honestly."

Pushing past them, she brought out her wand. Dudley stared in surprise. He hadn't figured she'd step forward to cause damage to school property herself. Not with how she loudly vocalized the school rules. His cousin appeared just as surprised, sharing a look with him, silently asking if he should do anything. The blond shrugged. He doubted this would ruin his plan. Green eyes turned back to Hermione, eager and curious.

"Alohomora!"

The door unlocked, cracking open slightly. Alert, Dudley watched the open space, pretty sure the plan would be run if anything happened. There was no sound other than their breathing though. No movement beyond the door.

"That works. You've worked that far ahead in the textbooks?" Hermione shifted in a mixture of embarrassment and wariness. "Nice."

There was no way he'd be able to pull that one off yet despite his own reading ahead. A bit of jealousy streaked through the blond, but he shook it off as he knew Hermione didn't mind helping him with spell work. Opposite really. She was so enthusiastic to talk and show everything she was learning about magic. The bushy hair covered her face as she ducked her head, smiling tentatively at him from more pleasure than embarrassment.

Hermione swiveled, stern face back in place. "Don't you even think about going in there now Harry."

Harry scowled fiercely. "And completely bugger up Dudley's plan? Never! What kind of cousin do you think I am?"

Her mouth dropped open. Obviously surprised at seeing his cousin's whole manner change.

"She wasn't suggesting that Harry. Only making sure my plan is followed." Neville nodded at her, encouraging her to nod along in agreement to Dudley's pacifying words. Brows furrowing down as she looked between them all, Hermione eventually nodded at Harry, who relaxed and smiled back at her. Brown eyes took one last, wide, look through the crack of the unlocked door. Not wanting to stick around, Dudley spoke again. "I don't think I want to take a chance on the security system that wanders away when it feels like it, so we need to get back to our common room."

"Can do," Harry responded cheerfully. "This way."

Barely a minute went by after leaving the forbidden side of the third floor when they heard the Caretaker crowing. "These little beasts are in trouble now Mrs. Norris! They've gone inside! Perhaps I should close the door so they'll discover why it's out of bounds. A little maiming will put an end to," his voice trailed off low enough that they couldn't hear him from where they were.

"M-m-maiming," Neville stuttered out. "W-what's in t-t-there?"

"Not us Neville, come on. He's busy."

Somehow, it wasn't until Harry said the Slytherin password that what the plan was hit Hermione and her objections.

"We can't go in there," she hissed. Pulling away, she wrapped her pink bathrobe tightly around herself. "That's the Slytherin Common Room."

Neville paused in following Dudley and Harry inside. "T-the Fat Lady isn't there. And they have rooms. We-we'll just wake up early, right?"

"Right," Dudley agreed. "Harry can play lookout."

His cousin lit up at being told this. "Yes!"

"This isn't a game," Hermione retorted crossly.

"Yes it is." Dudley chorused together with Harry and Neville. It was always a game with Harry.

"I'm great at games," Harry declared. "I won't lose."

"Didn't you want to play with Harry after missing the chance on the playground?"

Hermione went still, stunned at being caught out. "I, well, yes. But this isn't a game! We could get caught and lose points and be expelled. And I can't go into your dorm room. I'm a girl!"

His cousin shrugged. "Boys in one room, girl in the other. But you can't take Dudley's room even if it is the neater one."

Hermione's face drained of color. Sighing, Harry gave Dudley a look, before grabbing a hold of Hermione and pulling her into their common room. Neville nervously followed them, sticking close to Dudley as they went along. The blond gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and rubbed at his left leg. It was starting to feel sore from moving all day and night. While Harry may have worded it poorly, it was true enough on Dudley not wanting her in his room.

"My room's not that bad, see?"

"There's no enchantment to keep the girls out of the boys' dormitories?"

"What?"

Hermione shook her head from all three of them speaking at once again. "If anyone finds us, I'll tell them the truth and Neville will back me up. Now. I'm going to bed before either of you get another bright idea to get us all expelled or killed by a cerberus." With that, the girl shut Harry's door on them.

"C-c-cerberus?"

Harry grinned. "So she does have a sense of humor."

Somehow, Dudley doubted that.

* * *

Author's Note: I know. Again. I'm awful. As I said before, it's been a while. Feels strange. I've been writing more ahead on a couple different stories, so a free Sunday on this one feels strange. And strange to be overthinking a simple 'What If' twist. Although, I think Dudley may be starting to forget any of his worries over the issue that brought him to Hogwarts and I think I ought to be reminding him soon. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewer _duj_.


	14. Chapter 14

While most people appeared on alert, terrified, or some vein of curious; Harry was not most people. His cousin looked electrified by the news of a troll in the castle. This was exciting for Harry. Dudley was just glad being excited did not translate into going to check it out. The rest of their house could keep giving Harry disturbed looks. Harry bounced on his feet, cheeks flushed as he rambled on.

"And how big do you think it must be if it got through the doors? Oooh! Maybe it'll leave a footprint for us to see in the dungeons. We should ask Al—" Harry movements froze and then he brightened. Dudley stilled at the shift in his cousin, uncertain of the cause. "Neville's here Dud!"

Startled, Dudley twisted around, almost immediately regretting it as his leg pinched at the sudden move. Neville stood hovering on the edge of Ravenclaws winding past and out the Great Hall. Looking both hesitant and nervous, Neville took a sliding step back at all the eyes staring at him. Dudley quickly reached out for his arm and yanked him closer to their house table before one of the older Ravenclaw students knocked into him.

"Thanks."

Draco maneuvered his way forward between and through Dudley and his cousin. "What are you doing over here Longbottom? Not that we'll say no to the Son-Who-Survived com—" Dudley shoved Draco back and Harry puffed up beside him, stepping between them as Draco stumbled back. "Dursley!"

"I-I-I j-just wanted..." Neville trailed off, going silent.

Blue eyes glared back over to the other blond boy. Harry had his hands up like a goalkeeper as he stood as tall as he could. Stunned, Draco gapped at them and then over to Neville. "What's with you two? Are you forgetting I'm a Malfoy? It's not like I asked something inappropriate and what everyone here is wondering."

Harry snorted. "Even I don't take playing Follow the Leader that seriously."

Pansy gasped, stepping forward to clasp Draco's arm at his side. The other girls also had various degrees of scandalous written on their faces. Even if Daphne still had that cool look as her eyesight gazed over everyone there. Both Vincent and Gregory straightened up, one scowling and the other frowning. Blaise blinked in disbelief and then took a half-step back. On the other hand, Theodore Nott finally turned his head towards them and Dudley swore he saw amusement on the lackadaisical boy's face.

"Don't push my cousin."

"He pushed me Potter!"

"He had every right too!"

"What?" Draco's face twisted, baffled and angry at Harry shouting back at him. "He had no rig—"

"Neville's his friend, not yours!"

The Malfoy heir's mouth dropped open in a manner befitting for catching flies than any refined manners Draco was actually taught. Satisfied with no sign of moving forward and speechless, Harry turned to face Dudley with a smile, missing more mouths dropping at how he casually turned his back on Draco. Dudley stared at Harry and then glanced over to the rest of the Slytherin first years behind him. Well, he was right at the sorting. He had Harry with him. He had been thankful of that, but this was also Harry he was talking about. And Dudley had a feeling it might be a bit harder to smooth things over with this group than anything that happened during years of primary.

Ignoring that for the time being, Dudley focused his attention back to Neville. Harry leaned close, alert and curious.

"What are you doing over here Neville?"

There was a furious complaining sound somewhere behind Dudley and the stomp of a foot. Neville jolted, but answered, looking worried.

"I-I-I just wanted...wanted to make sure you and Harry aren't really going to the Slytherin Dungeons."

"Oh." Suddenly it made sense to why Neville came over when all the other houses had been told to evacuate to their common rooms. Their prefects had quickly made sure they stayed put after there was a finger jab from Professor Snape directed at the Slytherin table. Then their head of house swooped out of the hall. Dudley could only assume to assist in finding and taking care of the troll. "No, our house isn't going to our common rooms. We're staying here in the Great Hall."

"And why does Gryffindor Longbottom know where our common rooms are Dursley?"

"They're common knowledge," Harry piped back brightly to Draco's ire.

"No Potter, they're common rooms, not common knowledge," Draco spat back.

Harry bounced on his feet, a mischievous glint in his eye reminiscent of when he was riling up Hermione. Suddenly curious, Dudley leaned around Neville, looking past the trail of moving Ravenclaws to see the Gryffindors filing out. That was strange. The girl was just as, if not more, worried about making friends than he was at times. At least here, Dudley didn't have the same concerns on friends as he did the past few years at primary, being unable to be completely free and open with kids who didn't know. At least here, unlike if he had headed to a secondary school, he already had Neville.

Hermione didn't look like one who had a friend when they'd met in primary and was so eager to be sharing a couple classes with Harry, who easily made fast friends with everyone near him. Sure, the girl had taken to the silent treatment lately after their late night adventure, but she still took the station with Neville beside them in Potions class. And even on the late night adventure, Hermione had forgone the spoken rules to help and go with them. To not lose the closest people she had as friends here, she'd gone with. Dudley didn't see Hermione leaving the Great Hall without doing exactly what Neville was doing over here by the wrong house.

"Where's Hermione?"

The round faced boy went wide eyed and spun about to look, scanning for the bushy hair. "I think she's still in the bathroom," Neville breathed out in a rush. "Oh no. No, no, no. S-she doesn't know about the troll."

"The girls' bathroom?" Harry rejoined them at those words, forgetting all about his conversation with Draco. "Well then, that's on this floor, isn't it? I'll sneak us out of here and we'll tell her to get to safety and then I'll sneak us right back here no problem."

"You Potter? Sneak?" Draco snorted. "Just leave the muggleborn there."

"L-leave Herm—"

"And miss the chance to get into a girls' bathroom?" Harry spun and gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. "Never!"

"Like you've never been," Dudley responded dryly.

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Let's go!"

"Go? You can't go Potter."

Behind Draco taking a stand, Pansy stepped forward and nodded. She seemed ready to take a bite and tear them apart if they dared do something against Draco's orders. Vincent and Gregory cracked their knuckles as they followed her lead. "This isn't some game Potter. Draco knows best and everyone should listen to him."

Dudley swore he saw Theodore roll his eyes. Then the weedy boy heaved out a tiresome sigh. "You can't say resolute things like that Parkinson. Malfoy isn't infallible. He's eleven. We all are. Is this going to go on much longer? Because Potter's idea to pass time is beginning to gain some merit in my mind. It'd be slightly challenging to pull off getting away with it with a Gryffindor, but... It'd certainly be more quiet."

Pansy pouted and beside her, Daphne brushed off her robes. Vincent and Gregory shared a look with each other, before looking back to Draco, who scowled and drew himself up. "Challenge accepted Nott."

Blue eyes blinked. Was there a history between those two and challenges?

"Let's go. Both my parents are Slytherin Longbottom. I hold more experience than Potter. I'll be sure to get your"—His nose twitched—"housemate back with no professor the wiser."

His cousin grinned broadly, waving for Dudley and Neville to follow. Dudley hesitated. Draco tossed an annoyed look over his shoulder and tapped his shoe. Despite spending time together being in the same school house, Dudley didn't really know Draco too well to say why he was doing this and it made him pause. This was the same boy who loved being in charge and thought he deserved to be charge of everyone. Why change his mind so easily to a single word, challenge?

Theodore yawned, rubbing the back of his head as though he hadn't done anything special.

"And how do you expect entrance into a girls' bathroom containing a crying and devastated young woman," Daphne asked coolly. She swept her long hair to the side. "We'll be talking to her boys."

Stunned, Dudley stared as she strode past him with Pansy close at hand, then Tracey and Sally and Millicent. He and Neville traded looks at the suddenly much larger group heading off to inform Hermione of the troll. Harry huffed and grabbed them. Within a minute, the entire first year group of Slytherins with an added Gryffindor, were outside of the Great Hall. No shouts or yells followed them.

"See?" Draco pushed his hand along his slicked back hair. "No one the wiser Longbottom. This way everyone."

Was this worse or better than Harry not leaving the Great Hall to find the troll? Dudley shook his head. It was best to inform Hermione right? Then again, perhaps not. Blue eyes looked back from where they came. The worst that could have happened was Hermione returning there where their house still waited, if not hers. He was already starting to regret not speaking up or knowing how to talk Draco out of a suggested challenge.

"How long have you known our Dursley?"

Gray eyes looked to Neville with studied curiosity. Draco had drifted back as the group wandered the corridors, Pansy strutting proudly at the front.

Our Dursley? Did Draco mean as one of the Slytherins? Our?

Neville shied from the attention, shrugging his shoulders. "A while," he mumbled.

"Ewww!" Pansy's voice echoed loudly in the corridor. Nearly everyone shushed her. Harry didn't bother, instead choosing to race ahead of Dudley and see what she was making a fuss about. Several heads spun around to look for any adults that heard the noise. Harry scrambled ahead to peer around the corner for Pansy. "What is that smell?"

"Everyone in the castle's dirty laundry I think. Woah." Harry went still and the lingering humor disappeared from his face. "So. Problem. Dudley?"

Not liking the tone at all, Dudley quickly checked Neville and began moving toward his cousin. "What?"

"Troll is not in the dungeons. I can see it. Got any plans? And I'm pretty sure that was the girls' bathroom it just walked into."

As though confirming Harry's statement, a high pitch scream followed. And every face in the corridor went pale.

"Draco is breaking his promise."

The boy squeaked, "I'm what?"

Dudley leveled him with a look. "Professors are going to be the wiser."

Relief flooded Draco's face. Clearly, the hat had been correct on none of the Gryffindor bravery for the Malfoy heir. "Right! Crabbe! Goyle! Let's get out of here!"

The remainder of the Slytherins were quick to follow him, Pansy screaming about Draco leaving her behind. On the other hand, Neville the Gryffindor, slowly made his way back next to Dudley, trembling and wide eyed. The blond's feet remained frozen to the ground. He couldn't find himself moving forward or backwards. And winced as there was another ear piercing scream from inside the bathroom. Hermione was still alive. At the moment. Dudley's throat constricted. What to do, what to do? No one planned for something like this at eleven years old! He couldn't leave her, that'd be wrong. But he couldn't run inside of that bathroom either. That was a troll. Grown, qualified adults were trained to handle these creatures. All he'd do is wind up making things worse.

What to do?

"We have to go in," Harry declared.

Dudley jerked his head to his cousin in surprise. The serious tone in Harry's voice wasn't one anyone, not even he heard. Quick anger at a possible insult against Dudley, sure. But serious, no. Every line in Harry was tense.

"We have to do something. Dud. You like her. She's your friend. You've got a plan, right?"

Panicked, Dudley licked his lips. He couldn't let his cousin go in there with nothing. Neville shook harder beside him. "Sneak around. Grab Hermione and go. Distract if spotted. Sneak her out. Don't get squished, hit, kicked, smacked, walloped—"

"Got it. Don't worry Dud. I'm good at being sneaky."

There was no smile paired up with Harry's words. Nothing of Harry's normal joking attitude. Just Harry sliding around the edge of the doorframe and disappearing inside. Dudley hurried to follow, hovering at the door. The troll was huge. It was three times Dudley's height, its large muscles working as it swung the huge club it had in its hand. Boards of the bathroom stalls littered the floor and there was water pooling around its feet from a destroyed toilet. The lumpy club poked at the stalls, testing them and breaking them as it leaned over to peer closely.

His throat unclenched at spotting Hermione crawling from the last stall and under the line of sinks. Harry was working his way along the wall behind the troll, quickly making it to the sinks where she was at and taking a hold of her robe. Hermione sobbed in relief.

And the troll turned.

"Harry!"

Harry and Hermione turned too, freezing. The huge troll stood still, it's beady eyes having found them. No one moved. At some point, Neville had made his way to the doorframe, whimpering quietly. Dudley held his breath. With a shove, the standstill was broken. Harry shoved Hermione forward and screamed up at the troll.

"Come get me jackass!" He waved his arms wildly for it's attention. And got it.

Hermione gasped, feet pushing her backwards as the troll stomped a foot forward. Together, Dudley and Neville reached through the doorframe, sliding her from the bathroom and out into the corridor. A blond head stuck back through the frame, his blue eyes wide and panicked.

"Harry!"

"Harry's crazy! Your cousin is crazy Dudley!"

Fast on his feet, Harry bolted for the broken stalls, jumping and weaving as the troll turned to follow him. The club swung, taking tiles off the wall. His cousin ducked, scrambling on his feet. Dudley shuffled his way carefully inside, picking up a piece of porcelain from the busted toilet, lofting and testing its weight. What was he going to do with its attention? Convince Neville and Hermione to join him and his cousin to keep changing its attention until a professor showed up? He wasn't as fast on his feet as Harry. This was bad. A terrible, no good, terrible and awful idea. There was no plan or amount of sneakiness to get around this, what was he thinking suggesting the idea to his impulsive cousin? They were going to get killed.

The club rose up once again, the troll aiming just as Harry slipped on some debris.

"Harry!"

Shiny and solid, the white thing flew from Dudley's fingertips, beaming the troll square on the back of the head. It roared in shock and the club it'd been attacking with dropped. There wasn't any time for relief or to scream as the club tumbled through the air and slammed onto the stalls heavily.

Wild black hair disappeared underneath it.

A sharp pain shot up Dudley's arm and pounded harshly against his skull. The blond stumbled as his vision flickered in varying degrees of blackness. There was the sense of his body feeling numb and vaguely hearing a commanding voice shouting, before he found himself falling to the ground. Weakly, he tried putting up his arms to stop his fall, but lost consciousness as his head made contact with the hard floor.

* * *

Author's Note: This thing is weirdly enough becoming a story. It's weird. It feels different when I sit down to type up something on a free Sunday. Like I should get a beta reader since it's no longer a 'What If' twist showing up in my head for each chapter. Ah, okay. There was a twist on the original in this one. The troll is not the one knocked out at the end of the skirmish. Not sure how Neville's hyphened name will go over. His circumstances are both different and similar to cannon Harry, so I went with Son-Who-Survived over Boy-Who-Lived. Ta-da? And yes, I did have the young Mister Malfoy come across the troll and run for the hills for the second time (first being in my Hattie Potter piece). Because, most eleven-year-olds would not save a (cousin's) new Hogwarts friend at the potential cost of their own life. Much less one that isn't. And reason two? I get a kick out of imagining it. And, second yes, I did remind Dudley on what brought him to Hogwarts due to what he and Harry did. Thank you to the favorite and follows and to the reviewers _Lady Mage and dianaanne._


	15. Chapter 15

While one could say there was a kindness to moving from the Hospital Wing, away from everything that entailed, Dudley did not feel it. He sat perfectly still, head ducked down as he stared at his lap, worrying. The change of place was welcome, he and his cousin were familiar enough with the office. And it made sense. They'd been injured. Of course Albus was going to send an owl to make James and Lily aware of what happened. Dudley's chest hitched, reminding himself of how Aunt Lily got when she was fretting and worried, how he hated being the one to cause that.

His hands wrung, tight, both pale and purple all at once. Realizing, he tugged them apart. Then turned his head away and looked to the side instead, easily ignoring the quick shuffle of footsteps. It wasn't like Harry was trying to be quiet in what he was doing.

Albus had sent for them. Asked, told them to come in his message. Dudley didn't know if this would be the same thing Neville would go through with his gran, with Augusta. Or Hermione. How would a visit by her parents work, considering castle enchantments? He frowned, momentarily distracted. There was sure to be some method to manage that. Then the distraction faded. When Albus had led them to his office and informed them of what he'd owled… There'd been the same look aimed at him and his cousin as after the thing they did over the summer.

Dudley swallowed and peered carefully over to Albus. Who was smiling in his direction, a twinkle in his eye. Sighing, Dudley turned his head the other way, not surprised to see green eyes far too close going wide. Fawkes trilled at him, snagged the lemon drop out from Harry's fingertips, flew off Harry's shoulder to drop the lemon drop directly onto Dudley's lap, before swooshing over to his usual perch, and then trilled again.

"Best take that Dudley," Albus said, his mouth twitching in amusement. "It appears that Fawkes insists."

A knock sounded on the office door, Aunt Lily entering first before anyone bade her entrance, worried green eyes spotting both him and Harry quickly. It was Uncle James who paused at the doorway, face breaking out into a grin as he let out a laugh. Harry perked up and grinned back at his dad. Then reached over to pluck one of the whoever knew how many lemon drops off of Dudley's hat to toss it over to James. Who tried to catch it in his mouth.

Gaze sliding off of Harry, Dudley hunched a bit as Lily's eyes focused solely on him. Snaking her hand in easily before Harry could grab another lemon drop to toss, she removed Dudley's witches hat and plunked it down onto Albus's desk, the pile of lemon drops on it weighing a roll of parchment down like some odd paperweight that Albus would probably find joy in owning. "Remove your hand." Scowling, Harry pulled his hand back from grabbing another lemon drop behind his mum's back and pouted back into his seat with a huff.

James chuckled loudly. "Both look normal to me. Good day Albus. Apologies about the entrance."

"I'm sorry James, are you referring to my worry or your insinuation of taking over the position of professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts after insulting and berating and threatening the man?" Blue eyes wide, Dudley wasn't alone in spinning his head around to stare at James. Harry's jaw opened up in awe at his dad. The man's smile didn't change, but there was a tightness behind his glasses that wasn't there a second ago at the corners of his eyes. "In front of the entire Hogwarts body?"

Uncle James reached around and picked up one of the lemon drops, one shoulder shrugging. "I didn't say anything to their head of house, did I?"

"James!" Frustrated, Aunt Lily made a noise and thumped his chest with the back of her hand.

He covered her hand with his, eyebrow raised knowingly. "Lily."

Dudley recognized this. This was familiar. The whenever his aunt and uncle were both worried about something and frustrated and didn't really mean any anger. Well, more with Aunt Lily. And times Uncle James he knew he wasn't really in any trouble with her. He'd seen it often enough over him when younger at the hospital or when he went back to primary or when Harry insisted on joining him or Harry pulled some stunt that could or did put him or others into danger. Then there were the times when his uncle insisted on doing something or became stressed from work.

Slowly, Dudley lowered his eyes back to the floor, knowing he was part of the reason they were here and worried, James apparently going off in the Great Hall when seeing the professor that should have a handle on handling these sorts of things.

"I listened to him and Mi—"

"Would you really become our DADA professor Dad?" The words burst out of Harry. His cousin perched on the edge of his seat, green eyes alight in excitement, hands and feet energized. "That'd be the best and it'd make it way more fun—"

Both his parents snorted and cracked up into laughing at the question. Dudley turned, blinking as he heard and noticed Albus laughing with them.

"Harry," James chortled out. "I'm afraid I don't have...quite the disposition or real desire to teach. Particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But, you're an auror. Isn't it the same thing?"

The humor left Uncle James's face. "No. No, it's not."

"Training adults is one thing," Albus spoke up. Dudley and Harry both turned to look. While there was a twinkle in his blue eyes, Albus had a solemn sort of thing going on with his hands clasped together on his desk. Straightening, Dudley snuck glances back to James and then to Lily, catching the same feeling from all of them. "Teaching children is another and takes a different sort of tactic. One, that your father knows would not be a good fit. As much as I daresay it would be...interesting, and while I do enjoy having him around, I would reject a teaching application."

Harry frowned, but it was starting to dawn on Dudley what might be the issue. Uncle James would seem like a fun professor, to let them goof off, but there was also the point of the war and how his uncle got around that topic. He was very set on keeping that sort of thing away from them and letting them be kids. So Uncle James really wouldn't want to teach kids, especially them, about things of this sort. James truly would be a terrible professor. Any declaration his uncle made, Dudley thought, was more than likely a need to say something on a lack of job done because he was worried on their safety rather than an actual declaration of stealing someone's job. Plus, his uncle did tend to do things for sheer reactions from others.

"I believe I called you both here for another matter, the Hogwarts rumor mill speaking of Auror James Potter taking over Professor Quirrell's job aside." Wincing, Dudley directed his gaze back down to his hands, wringing them together again. The troll incident was weighing on him enough without thinking of why Albus might have specifically told Lily and James to come here after Harry and he were done with the Hospital Wing.

"We were informed of the events when we passed through the Great Hall," James said as he sat in the seat next to Harry. Dudley peered over, frowning at how his uncle was more nonchalant, popping a lemon drop in his mouth. With how he'd been sold out on his behavior in the Great Hall, Dudley would have expected more worry than this. Maybe it was more for the sheer reaction.

He paled with a sudden thought. If he was right like he thought he was, that it was their head of house and professor of Potions who had been the one his aunt and uncle had been referring to at King's Cross Station, then his uncle might have said what he did to get the reaction out of Professor Snape without actually saying anything to him. Dudley's head hung, blue eyes wide. Just like having Peter break that vase from the Malfoy family. The next Potions class didn't seem as exciting as it normally did all of a sudden. He glanced over to his cousin. It was doubtful Harry realized.

Not with how Harry twisted in his seat toward his dad. "We had to go in," Harry declared. "Dudley's friends with Hermione. She didn't know about the troll and all we planned was to get and tell her. The troll was there. We had to go in."

"We heard," Lily said simply. Glancing up, Dudley caught the look she directed to James and the two both shook their heads at Harry. His cousin frowned, twisting about in his seat more, head snapping back and forth between his parents. "It was very...chivalrous of you."

"Ah no," Albus spoke up and interrupting. "The issue at hand is not about Harry's sorting."

Harry's jaw suddenly jerked out, him sucking in a breath and straightening at the realization of that mention. Green eyes beamed up at all the adults. Like his cousin was daring any of them to fight him over the matter. "I'm Slytherin. With Dudley." Harry scowled at them. "I was very sneaky. And pretty ambitious doing it too. Sneaking around a full grown troll. I'm still alive and barely injured. Ask Madam Pomfrey, the Medwitch here. Got Hermione out without a scratch. Sneaky, ambitious, and I succeeded. Slytherin."

"Ah. Now on that note, we have reached the issue at hand. Harry, remind me and tell your parents, what were those injuries?"

This, Dudley knew well, for he felt he was a good part at fault for shouting and warning his cousin that got the troll's attention. When he'd woken up in the Hospital Wing, most of his attention had been on Harry and asking Madam Pomfrey questions. Harry shrugged. "Just a bit of a scrape on my arm and knocked out for a bit. Barely anything. Madam Pomfrey thought it'd be worse, but it really was just a scrape." Lifting up his arm, Harry showed off the torn hole on his sleeve, widening it so that everyone could see the unmarked skin beneath it. Healed. Easily healed.

"How did you receive them?"

Puzzled, Harry looked to Albus and Dudley looked as well, curious.

"From the troll's club. The troll dropped it onto the broken stalls when I was making my way back out over them."

He and his cousin shared a look. Harry just shrugged it off. Dudley turned back to Albus and spoke up. Cautious, curious, suspicious, concerned and a bit unnerved. "You already knew how Harry got hurt." He winced at saying that, head ducked down enough to not really look at the not twinkling eyes, swallowing. The last time Dudley saw that was over the summer. But that had been over something they'd done to get him magic. So what was this about? "Why are you asking?"

"Yeah Albus," Harry said, his legs swinging as he leaned forward in his curiosity. "You were there when Madam Pomfrey snapped at Dud's joke about my luck and winding up under enough coverage to protect me."

Albus took a breath, fingers steepled under his chin as his blue gaze moved off of Harry. "Dudley, what were your injuries?"

"What is this about?" Aunt Lily was fretting. Sounding suspicious and worried. "I thought both were taken care of in the Hospital Wing."

A finger went up. Silently asking for her to wait. She did so, but Dudley could feel his aunt's hands on the back of his chair, feel her presence close behind him.

Dudley frowned. "I was knocked out for a bit too. Something from when the troll's club fell must have flown up and hit the back of my head, because I don't remember seeing anything hitting me."

Blue eyes stayed steady on his own frowning blue eyes coming up from the ground to look properly at Albus.

"And your arm?"

Startled, Dudley blinked. "My arm? Nothing hit my arm."

He'd woken up to Madam Pomfrey fussing over him in the Hospital Wing. At seeing he was sitting up fine, insisting he stay put, she turned about and directed her attention onto Harry. He had gone to hurry over to see Harry for himself and gotten the full force of her glare, telling him off for disobeying her orders when he could see his cousin just fine from where he sat and him and his injuries could stay put for a few minutes.

Wait. Injuries? Plural? But, there'd only been that cut he'd felt on his head, the reason he'd gotten knocked out.

Terrified, he timidly lifted his arm up to look at it, Harry scurrying out from his chair to lean across over Dudley to look himself, barely tugged back by his dad as James and Lily both peered over to look at Dudley's arm as well. Sure enough, there was no mark on Dudley's sleeve. No hole or any scuffed up fabric. But as he pulled at the sleeve and twisted his arm to get a better overall look, there was this slight itch.

There had been that sharp pain going up his arm, he remembered suddenly.

Dudley sucked in a breath, gasping.

"Dudley?" Aunt Lily's panicked voice sounded from up and beside him. "What is it? Is it your arm? Let me take a look."

He hadn't realized it until it'd been pointed out. While his school cloak was black, much of the sleeve color appeared darker than the rest. Yanking the sleeve up, Dudley stared at the thin long mark going along the back of his forearm. It definitely had not been there before the troll.

"I guess I got hit there by something as well," he finally said. And then he looked up, drawing back into his chair at seeing the give in the set of Albus's shoulders. Petrified, alarmed…he stared wide eyed across the desk hoping for anything other than bad and worse than him just not noticing an injury he got in all the excitement.

"No, no I'm afraid you were not. Not according to both Mister Longbottom and Miss Granger, as well as Professor Snape who made it there in time due to the rest of the Slytherin first years stampeding to inform him of what you all had come across." Albus drew in a heavy breath and then his lips quirked up half-heartedly. "It appears and would be my educated guess, that your desire, your other desire from this past summer...has made itself known as well."

"What?" Uncle James stepped forward, leaning over the desk, partially blocking Albus as he hovered over him, hand opening and closing at his side, tense. "Explain. Made itself known? Say it straight. What do you mean? Albus."

Leaning, Dudley saw Albus direct his gaze up to James, not looking perturbed by the threatening posture.

"I mean, when Dudley pressed his cut against Harry, it was in a desire to make sure his cousin did not lose too much blood. Thus, it seems, when Harry is significantly injured...it is Dudley taking on a portion of those injuries," Albus said simply. His lips quirked up.

"Intriguing and powerful to think about in its own right. That it has been managed and done, that the pair of you caring so much for each other to make such a thing happen. I am putting the two events together, of course. But considering the other desire spoken of in what Harry and Dudley did this summer, and that it did manage to make one of the desires already occur, well, I do not believe I am entirely incorrect on my understanding of injuries with the troll and putting the two events together. It may not have been the intended outcome, more of an...unexpected effect to the main desire wished upon, and yet."

His blue eyes and mouth wide, Dudley slowly turned his head to look at Harry. With green eyes behind his glasses under messy black hair, his cousin mirrored him. The pair gaped at each other. Silent, both their heads turned back to stare at Albus. Matching green eyes to her son and the hazel eyes of Harry's dad stared as well. The whole office was silent.

None of them, none of them, had quite been expecting this.

* * *

Author's Note: So, it's been a year and thus...surprise? There have been an awful lot of Sundays gone by since the last update on my 'What If' story, hasn't there? Feels a bit odd writing about Dudley after all this time. This would be what I briefly mentioned in the last one about reminding Dudley of what brought him to Hogwarts. I suppose that answers one reviewer on who got hurt. Both. I wonder if any of you thought about that part mentioned when Dudley and Harry told Albus what they had done and it making a reappearance. Thank you to the favorites and follows and to the reviewers _Lady Mage, Abhinav Chhetri,_ and _DR5996._


	16. Chapter 16

Although he shouldn't be surprised, Dudley was somehow surprised he was here at the Quidditch pitch. Between Harry and almost the entirety of the first year Slytherins, they'd gotten him away from his books and research and practicing wandwork. He'd put the blame and final straw onto Neville though. Neville had made his way over to their table that morning, ducking his head at the looks he garnered as Hermione strode chin up beside him, and then looked completely stunned when Draco answered him.

"Do you...you think it'd be all right if we watch the game together?" Dudley had stilled at the question. "I know there's the whole rivalry between our houses, but—"

"If we can convince him to join us down to the pitch. Dursley says he's thinking of taking advantage of the quiet to keep with his recent incessant reviewing." The boy had turned back to stare disbelievingly at Dudley. "It's _Quidditch_."

Neville's head had spun over to Dudley, mouth agape as he stared at him. "You're not going?" And Neville had just _stood there_ with that same look stuck on his face. Even Hermione had seemed taken aback. With a glance about the table-Draco with his raised eyebrow and Daphne coolly peering over the edge of Witch Weekly and Theodore lazily switching from gazing at Neville to Harry and Harry leaning forward with an anticipating grin-Dudley slumped. He wanted to go after all. Maybe he was being silly or taking it too far.

"I'm going."

Harry had whooped and cheered loudly. "Of course you're going! Hurry up Dud, we gotta get good seats, I bet Hermione's never been!"

There'd been complaints out of Draco and Pansy about allowing Hermione to tag along, Hermione going pink in the cheeks as she insisted it wasn't that big of a deal as she wasn't really that much into most sports after all, but they all made it to the pitch and claimed a piece of the stands for themselves among the other early fans. There had been, and still a few now, odd stares over at the group of first years because of the two clearly not Slytherin students. Yet no one had made comment over it despite the looks every now and again. Considering the types of fans he'd seen at Quidditch matches they'd gone to, Dudley quickly realized why on the looks. Sabotage. Revenge. The only reason he could guess no one said anything was because they were just first years. What could two first year Gryffindors do while surrounded by the entire Slytherin first years and the upper years of Slytherin all in the area?

"Did you see that?" Harry shouted. Most of the Slytherin first years let out woots of excitement. Twisting about to get a better look to see that, yes, that was excitement, Dudley turned to share a look with his cousin. Someone else beat Harry before he could speak up though.

"That's terrible!" Hermione sputtered out from where her and Neville stood just in front of Dudley and Harry. The binoculars that were up at her eyes were quickly at her side as she spun about. Neville carefully snuck a hand in and gave an experimental tug. She let go of them without a fight. He raised up the binoculars and made for a closer watch at the free shot for Gryffindor. "McLaggen barely hung on! He could have been really hurt by that stunt!"

"Muggleborn," Pansy scoffed. "You don't know anything."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "What I think she means is about professors being here to cast spells for safer landings. Like they'll do for league play."

"It's a common tactic," Draco explained with an air of importance. Then groaned as Gryffindor made the free shot. "Block the seeker and draw the foul so you can take advantage of more time to catch up on points."

"True. But Flint was much closer on the knocking into him than blocking into him." Harry's nose scrunched up again at that, looking up and clearly trying to decide how much of that was on purpose or due to lack of experience compared to those who played the sport for a living. Dudley glanced up as well, thinking it was more on purpose or at least not minding that's what wound up happening when Flint blocked the Gyffindor seeker.

"It worked." Draco shrugged it off and Hermione looked ready to burst at his blasé attitude. But Draco's face lit up, leaning where he was at to get a better look down at Harry. "But that reminds me Potter, I don't think we've ever discussed leagues. What's your favorite league team? Falmouth Falcons I bet."

Both Dudley and Harry turned with outrage. "No!"

Neville laughed, coughing to cover it up. Curious, Hermione stared at them. "What's wrong with the Falmouth Falcons?"

"What's wrong with them? Everything!"

"Hey, not everything Potter," Draco said as though he was thinking of arguing for the team. Then his mouth quirked up and made for a joking tone instead. "How the Chudley Cannons are still a team are beyond me."

Dudley thought Draco seemed disappointed at not getting a reaction out of Harry at that. However, Harry was still upset over how anyone could think he'd support the Falmouth Falcons. His cousin was delivering such a look of betrayal, it appeared to be affecting Draco. Enough that Draco explained himself.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Because it sounds like fowl mouth and because of those card games you showed us at the start of the year."

Harry's face cleared up. "Oh yeah, I probably would! Except Quidditch is an exception. Well, mostly."

"Actually," Hermione said shrewdly. "I don't think that being your reasoning would surprise me. So, what, exactly, is wrong with the Falmouth Falcons?"

"Exact opposite of the kinds of teams they cheer for," Neville answered her.

Gregory cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. Draco shrugged at it. Which left Dudley wondering just how much Gregory and Vincent followed the Malfoy scion's lead. More than any of the rest of them humored Draco it seemed. Because, as though he was given permission to speak, Gregory did so, speaking with his soft voice. "Don't see what's wrong with them. They're my favorite team." Shocked, Dudley wasn't alone in giving Gregory a jaw dropping look at Gregory. Harry was doing so next to him. The other Slytherins shrugged, apparently not as invested about it to really care. "They make each game exciting."

"With all that rule breaking?"

"What's wrong with that?" Vincent spoke up. "All teams break rules. They know what they want. To win."

"What are you Potter, a Hufflepuff? And here we've been joking you're our stolen and token Gryffindor."

Dudley winced. It was too close to what happened in Albus's office after the troll. The reason he'd taken on a whole new thing to research outside of schoolwork goals he had set up for himself. Harry spun and shouted at Draco, spitting. "I'm a Slytherin! With Dudley!"

"With some very much Gryffindor tendencies. And Hufflepuff." Draco paused. "Yeah, okay, Hufflepuff-like, that fits you."

"Between rule breaking and their motto," Dudley spoke up dryly. "'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads.' They're not exactly a team anyone cheers for when we go to matches. Any team we cheer on is one that focuses on the teamwork. Like the Wimbourne Wasps."

Harry grinned and quickly shot back. "Hollyhead Harpies!"

Draco's mouth dropped. And his wasn't the only one at that declaration. "But...but they're the witches team."

"They're flashy and acrobatic," Harry fired back gleefully. "The teamwork is amazing, but they're so much more fun to watch pulling off stunts like that then the Wimbourne Wasps. They're just...solid. Not much spontaneity."

At Harry's sniff, Dudley shook his head at the dramatics with a grin. "Which means they fumble and mess up more often, more prone to displays of showing off and sparking trouble among the chasers and beaters. Not like the Wasps." Amused at the gapping faces, he let them in on it a bit. "The Potter Cottage is agrees on excellent teamwork, but is split between the Harpies and Wasps. I'm with Uncle James with the better Wasps—" "Better, ha!" "—and Harry is with his mom in cheering on the Harpies. Sirius and his cousin Andromeda along with Nymphadora—" Harry grinned and giggled at the use of her first name. "—side along with the Harpies. Peter and Ted are with me and Uncle James with the Wasps. Albus usually goes along with them too to make it even, except if Puddlemore United is on the pitch. Which, they're a good team too, but..."

Harry wiggled his nose. "It's just not as much fun since we're all about trash talking each other's teams. And with Puddlemore, well, there's no fun with it. Not like with the Harpies or Wasps." Then he cheered up visibly and teased, "Still means us Harpies got more than your Wasps."

Gobsmacked, the entire group around them, goggled.

"You left me out," Neville said a bit dejectedly. "I'd make it even. Except, Gran doesn't really...accept invitations to join when it involves Harry's dad and godfather."

"Albus Dumbledore supports Puddlemore United?"

"You call him Albus?"

Harry blinked. "Yeah. And yeah. We've always called him Albus." Catching the tail-end of what the announcer was going on about, being told off by Professor McGonagall yet again, Harry cracked up laughing. "Who is this guy and where can I find him?"

"You've already tried that," Hermione said crossly.

Harry blinked down at her and frowned. "I did?"

"He di—oh right. Lee Jordan's a third year Gryffindor."

"Biased announcer much," Pansy sniffed. Millicent and Tracey nodded fiercely beside her.

Making an unpleasant face, Hermione added, "And the Weasley twins friend."

"Very biased," Draco agreed. "Disgusting use of favoritism to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress's own house. Go, go, go!"

The Slytherin chasers had gotten a hold of the quaffle and were having a decent run as they made their way to the Gryffindor goal posts. Gryffindor's chasers were having a hard time catching up, when they did, the quaffle switched hands among the Slytherin chasers quickly enough to keep the Gryffindors scrambling. Arm rearing back Flint flew past both Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell of Gryffindor and threw it in past the reaching arms of Oliver Wood. The Gryffindor keeper mouthed something, then flew back up into position, determination etched thicker across his face.

Meanwhile, their entire section burst out into cheers, stamping their feet at Slytherin team's first 10 points of the match. Being polite, Neville clapped his hands together a couple of times and looking baffled at the sheer amount of noise over this, Hermione did the same, not looking sold with the dubious clap. There were groans and creaks in the stands as their side celebrated. And then a sharp snap.

"Is that...normal?" Pulling herself apart from Neville, Hermione stepped back into a Slytherin third year, but had her hands outwards as she pushed them all apart. Dudley stepped back, Harry following suit, the four of them looking were she was looking. There were grumblings from those around them as they bumped into them. But there was then enough room to see what Hermione was talking about and most everyone's eyes went wide. "That wasn't there before, I'm sure of it!"

"It's just a crack," said the older Slytherin boy next to her, giving her a nudge back over. "These stands are old, nothing new about that. It holds up fine."

Frazzled, Hermione stumbled back, trying not to step too close to the crack going up from her and Neville's spot to where Dudley and Harry stood just one row up behind them. The other first year Slytherins grouped around it tightly, getting a longer and better look at it. Theodore was the one who spoke. "I saw it. It just happened when we were cheering. She's right, that was not there before."

There was a silence among the first years, then Harry broke it. "I'll test it!" And Dudley's heart leapt up to his throat as Harry jumped before he could make a move to stop his cousin. In the hush, Harry's thud back down on the stands seemed to echo, all eyes on him. With a couple of bounces on his heels, green eyes looked up from his feet, smile flashing. "All good!"

Dudley pulled his cousin back away from the crack near their feet, Harry smiling wider and giggling about what he'd done now.

"Harry!" Flabbergasted, Hermione stood there, aghast. "You don't... I can't believe you! Well, I think we should still inform a professor about it."

Still laughing over Harry actions, Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Please, Potter just tested it for us. Resourceful, if not showcasing exactly what kind of house raised him in how he did so. Seeing that face on you...worth it," he finished with a relish.

Huffing, she swiped the binoculars back from Neville and peered over to the booth where the professors and Lee Jordon was at. "Look, Professor Snape is already looking over here." And headless of any animosity that the Potions professor gave her or other Slytherins, Hermione raised up her hand and waved. Ignoring any of the stunned looks when she finally lowered the binoculars, she said smugly, "He's on his way over."

"Imagine if you fell and got injured," Dudley said under his breath to Harry. Then gave his cousin a jab. Harry startled, then the color drained from his face as he seemed to realize, head swiveling from the crack to Dudley's arm where a thin scratch still lay underneath the cloak.

"I didn't...I don't want hurt you Dud." Harry's voice sounded strangled and he'd gone subdued again, just like he had when Albus had shared his theory.

Of course, Albus also said he only believe it would activate once. That Dudley being magical had happened already and Harry not loosing too much blood had happened already. It tended to fit how things like this work, as much as their situation could be compared to anything. So it'd been a comfort of sorts. Yet Dudley had been taking it up as an additional research in the library, overly worried on the chance it would not prove to be true. And to find out more about their situation rather than just accepting it, accepting without too much thought of what was behind him being a wizard. He'd just kind of went with it...even if he spent enough time worrying about people knowing some way or what kind of wizard to call him or setting out to be the best and get the full exposure and take in as much of this world as he could as he was part of it. The only real test to Ablus's idea and what Aunt Lily agreed with in her knowledge of it, would be Harry getting injured again and seeing what happened to Dudley.

"I know Har. Albus said it wouldn't, but..."

Harry's mouth quirked up. "You're worried about me getting hurt anyway, aren't you?"

"With you? Always."

And his cousin laughed. Then sobered. "Don't worry. I won't forget. But...I don't think one person compared to the whole stands was going to make that crack worse."

Dudley jabbed him, mock scowling. "You only thought of that now."

"Caught!" Harry threw his hands up like he was at gun point, laughing again.

"Caught what exactly Potter," drawled a voice. They both pulled away from their previous whispering and looked up to see their head of house, whose gaze quickly zeroed in on the two Gryffindor scarves in their midst. "And why, pray tell, does the Slytherin stands have a pair of Gryffindors?"

"Bribery," Draco responded, completely unabashedly. Despite any of his previous arguments. "To make sure the first years stood in house solidarity at the first match of the year. It guaranteed all Slytherin members attending to support our team. Additionally, Neville Longbottom applauded Slytherin's first points of the match."

"Sir, Professor Snape," Hermione broke in. "Look. This appeared only a few minutes ago."

Shouts and cheers and stamping filled the stands around them again. Dudley glanced up, having lost track of the match in the issue of the crack and his worry of why he almost didn't come to the first match of the school year. It appeared as though Slytherin had scored again. And in swooping across, Dudley leaned as he tried to look, a Slytherin chaser snatched the quaffle from a pass to score again. The stamping grew louder, cheering louder, the next snap louder.

Their section scrambled, screaming and yelling at others to get out of their way as they tried to push against the crowds.

"Calm yourselves," squeaked a voice above the noise, sounding like Professor Flitwick.

Another voice added onto his voice and Dudley couldn't stop himself from looking, even in the pushing and shoving, trying to get an idea of who was there to help. Professor McGonagall. "Kindly refrain yourselves from shoving! Professor Snape will repair the damage! Please step to the sides of the Slytherin section!"

There was cracking and the split through the wood grew, shooting across and underneath. "Neville!" Dudley reached down to the row below. Harry's arms reached down as well, Neville's round face flushed as he scrambled to get away from the crack that'd grown underneath his feet. With a huge tug, they got him up. And then Harry dropped. Dudley grabbed a hold of his cousin's arm as his foot disappeared into the large crack.

"This way," Hermione screeched.

"Over here! Potter! Dursley! Longbottom! Over here!"

There was a shout, a spell casted. " _Repario!_ " The chaos slowed. Everyone gaining some calm as they saw Professor Snape taking care of the crack. Then, in about two seconds, the calm disappeared as the crack in the stands shot all the way up and grew as the stands started pulling apart. "Jump toward the pitch!"

"What? But the ground must be—"

Those in the stands _moved,_ covering up the rest of what Hermione was saying. Dudley didn't move either, but they were pushed toward the edge. Several students had already clambered onto the divide, pulling others up. Then, group of them glanced back to their head of house, got a nod as he held his wand up, and they jumped off.

" _Arresto momentum!_ "

"First and second years who haven't learned the charm, get over to the pitch! Upper years, help get the younger years down!"

Before Dudley knew it, he found himself and his cousin and Neville and Hermione and Theodore and all the other first years had been pushed to the front, the whole jump looking terrifying. Even if he had gotten to the point on a broom that this wasn't scary, _this_ was. Harry grabbed his hand and Neville clung to his other, then before he could even process anything with the chaos, they were pushed off the edge. Groups of students fell around them, screaming until the charm slowed their movement down to a soft landing on the Quidditch pitch.

Green scarves filled up the pitch, eyes upraised as Professor Snape now had the aid of a few upper years as well as Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall directing students out of the stands with the same charm. A few who had managed to get to the stairs in all the mess, were clinging to one side as the bottom part of the crack had gone sideways and split the stairway. Professor McGonagall directed them safely down after they got her attention before jumping off. With all the students off, she raised her wand and shouted, " _Accio Nimbus 1500!_ " In a matter of seconds, as the stands groaned and creaked apart and nearly knocked Professor Flitwick off his feet, a broomstick fly to Professor McGonagall's open hand. "Go ahead and jump!"

And, with giving the shorter professor a hand up to the ledge, Professor Snape and Flitwick jumped, Professor McGonagall casting the charm for their slower fall and safe landing with the students. Then she mounted her broomstick and flew off of the unstable section of the stadium. Professor Snape's black cloak was already snapping and swooping behind him as he moved among the students, checking for any visible injuries before striding back to the stands.

Cheers burst across the stands and the students standing around them on the pitch cheered and Lee Jordan's voice was heard over the cheers.

"That's it! Gryffindor's won the match against Slytherin! At a final score of 170 to 60! Gryffindor's won!"

Everyone on the pitch went silent, heads going skyward to see the end result of the game playing out above them, a few players in green zooming down to the crowd as they called out for a sibling or relative or friend.

"Of course," Draco finally said. "They cheered for Gryffindor winning."

"That's not right," Hermione sputtered out angrily.

Draco's eyebrows went up as his head spun over to look at her. She stepped back into Dudley and Neville, who still had tears from sobbing earlier on his face. Then her chin went up, daring him to say she was wrong. After a moment of appraisal, Draco's eyes went to Dudley and Harry. "I think I just may not hate this muggleborn," he informed them. And then turned back to Blaise, Hermione standing there speechless as it appeared someone had finally done it, made her go silent in sheer utter confusion of how exactly to take that comment.

"Er, I think that's a good thing," Dudley suggested to her. "With what Harry and I grew up hearing about his family. I'm more concerned at how that just happened."

With his reminder to what just happened and they'd jumped off of, all four of them stared up to the Slytherin section of stands, a great big yawing hole stretching down and over to the stairwell. It wasn't until he looked up at it, that Dudley thought about how perfect that was. Right through the middle of their section and taking out the path to enter and leave that section. They'd been lucky Hermione had gotten the attention of the professors, all three of them making it over before it took out the path to the section. But...it was almost as though that had been done on purpose, not through time and excited stamping on the stands.

Left leg suddenly twinging and hurting from twisting around and his turn of thoughts, Dudley reached down and rubbed at it, still staring up at the stands the rest of the students who'd been in the other sections were only starting to realize looked like that, voices all abuzz in question.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that took off on me halfway through. Had some fun looking up league teams and making up my own things for them to go along in my head though. Also, just couldn't resist to give McGonagall a Nimbus since that's the brand she gave Harry in the books. I figure she picked it for a reason. Man, I tell you, still feels a bit weird to be writing about Dudley after all this time. But, I do hope to keep Sunday updates going for a while. That's my goal for this November. Not a full 50K for words, but I'm aiming for at least half of that with other life things going on. So, it's also weird that I was writing about Dudley on a day that wasn't Sunday. But since my little one-shot 'What If' seems to have become it's own little story...I'm going for it! Thank you to the favorite and follows and to the reviewer _Lady Mage._


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione deciding to strike up conversation in the library during the first week of school and them somehow sparking up a friendship from that was a godsend. Dudley sat back for a moment, trying to think back on if he had ever really thought to befriend the girl, but quickly pushed it to the side for priority of the current conversation. Thank goodness he found this section of shelves in the library that hide him from view because it also muffled voices.

"Don't give me that look about voicing it Dudley. I'm not being rude about it, it's a point to take into factor. I mean, it's not like I'm like the boys of Gryffindor who've been using it like a scorn in how Neville is friends with the two of you, which is more house rivalry and I don't get why it even matters when Ron was just fine with you boys on the train. And the girls giggle and think he's both shy and mysterious because of a name. But that name is worth noting and it could be a reason for the Slytherin stands. The crack was right under his feet after all and we're both in agreement it seems to have been done entirely too much on purpose. The why behind it might be someone was trying to do something to the Son-Who-Survived."

He huffed, shaking his head. "But the crack was underneath and between all four of us to start with and I say it's more likely to be something with house stuff. Either it went worse than they expected or they wanted it to be to that extent."

Harry, who had been watching with his chin in his hands with the bright eyed interest of watching a tennis match, leaned forward and piped up. "That's positive coming from you Dud." Dudley scowled. It wasn't like he was always thinking of the negatives or worrying. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Harry. It only seemed that way because of how Harry was with stuff. Swinging his feet under the table, Harry just grinned at him and then Hermione. "The stands are just old."

Sending Harry an annoyed look at his repetition of his theory, Hermione looked back to Dudley, mouth pursed. "I don't see why you don't give that a thought. Books and people act like Neville is like a celebrity because of that name and what his...er, because of what happened to get the name." She turned to Neville who went wide eyed at the direct line of attention where he'd been leaning off to the side and slowly scratching along his Herbology assignment. "It stands to reason you would have had some sort of guard on you when being out in the public." She paused for response, barely waiting, then widened her eyes pointedly at him. "Well?"

Neville's shoulders went up and gave a small nod into his chest.

"There. There's my point. And here this happens without anyone around to guard him." Brown eyes went wide. "What if that's why there was a troll in the castle?"

"But..." Neville swallowed audibly. "It was nowhere near Gryffindor Tower."

"Fine, fine." Hermione waved him off, attention back to Dudley. "I still don't have a reason on why you're automatically discounting Neville in all of this. I know he's your friend and has been for some time, but—"

"Albus."

Startled at the interruption and explanation, Hermione pulled back and blinked. "Al... You mean the Headmaster? You should _really_ call him Professor Dumbledore."

Harry automatically snickered. Before he could say it, Dudley reached over and jabbed him in the side. Hermione frowned, brown eyes flicking between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Neville shook his head next to Hermione, looking to Dudley. If Harry said any of the joke names Uncle James and Sirius and Peter would bat back and forth, then tell Albus to see the reaction, Hermione wasn't likely to take it well. She didn't know mentioning his titles got jokes started up and she would hear it as disrespect. Wiggling in his seat, Harry shifted away from Dudley's finger and leaned forward. "So you mean-"

"You know what," Hermione said hastily. Dudley and Neville turned from looking at each other and nodded at her. "I don't think I want to know what you think I mean. Keep calling him...Albus."

Harry drooped and slumped in his seat, pouting.

"So anyway," Hermione turned back to Dudley. And then she stopped, eyes going up and behind him. "Er, hello?"

Dudley and Harry turned in their seats. With what seemed a very visible lack of interest, Theodore Nott's dark eyes drifted to the bookshelf just behind Hermione. The weedy boy stuck out his arm and displayed his Transfiguration textbook. "Hello." And then sat at the end of the table, pulling out a quill.

Confused, the rest of them all looked at each other. Harry's was very brief. Green eyes lighting up in interest, he grinned at Theodore, who's attention was squarely on the start of his essay. With a quick glance around, even though he likely didn't, as Pince had not really gone after Dudley's little found nook, Harry's hands shifted and it took a moment to realize. By the time Dudley did, Harry had already jabbed it over the table edge, then slipped it quickly back into his sleeve.

And Theodore's quill stabbed through his parchment.

"What? Uh, um." Neville trailed off a bit nervously as he shifted in his seat looking at Theodore. His eyes slid across the table to Dudley, sharing a look of uncertainty on what to do, then both putting their attention back to the newly arrived tablemate.

Theodore stared for a moment, then drew his quill up to eyelevel, head tilted in consideration. Then, his lips moved in decided amusement. "Transfiguration stabbed my Transfiguration essay professor, I solemnly swear."

There was a pause as Hermione stared at Theodore suspiciously, then started looking around the table. It didn't take her long to get over the momentary confusion of what just happened to who it had to be. "Harry," Hermione snapped the sharp condemnation.

Harry grinned broadly. Of course his cousin was proud. Dudley shook his head. Harry had spent a lot of time practicing that one in hopes of playing a game of darts for a future Saturday game night with the other Slytherin first years. "But turning a match into a needle all the time gets boring. This way is more fun. It's not like Theodore got more than his name on it."

"Nott."

"Not what?" Harry asked curiously, blinking innocently. Save for the mischievous quirk on his lips.

"Seriously, no," Dudley reprimanded him. Because it did seem at times that Theodore Nott reacted positively to being amused by Harry. Which, wasn't really bad, but it was the way Theodore did it that concerned Dudley. Theodore _rewarded_ Harry for it. Like at the Welcoming Feast, giving Harry the bowl of roasted potatoes for his nonanswer to Dudley's question.

Harry giggled, distracted by the original name joke. "Serious."

Dark eyes drifted upwards. Theodore leaned back in his seat, parchment and essay laying forgotten on the table. "Mmm. I'm not Black, Potter. It's still Nott though. Hopes weren't high this place and others here would lend to a quiet working spot. Still..." The weedy boy sighed, shrugging his body back up and slumping the other way, arm on the table as he propped up his head and his dark eyes drifted across the bookshelf across from him, slowly reading titles.

Given the amount of time he'd focused on it before everything and the amount of time he put into practicing again and again and again, there were a few magic things Dudley had gotten pretty well versed in. Specifically, a charm. And a spell. Trusting that Harry would warn him if Pince did one of her rare sweep by this area of the library, Dudley pulled out his wand and did both. " _Repario_." The hole in the parchment mended itself. " _Reparifarge_." The Transfiguration spell Harry had done undid itself back to an ordinary quill. No sharper ends to stab through the parchment again. He smiled quietly to himself, both glad and proud at his progress. Even if he probably had entirely too much practice for his liking in the untransfiguration spell in all of his other practicing of Transfiguration.

Theodore's dark eyes moved back to his parchment and quill. His finger tapped once up against his face, then he begrudgingly straightened up slightly. "Greengrass will ask to partner with you next Herbology class Dursley." His gaze drifted down unsettlingly onto Dudley's face, then sliding past Harry. "Parkinson with Potter."

"How do you go from that to that? And there may be three of us, but you're in their house. Why would you sit with us when you know what Harry is like?" Hermione demanded of Theodore.

Harry perked up and pointed out gleefully. "But you sit with me."

"You sit with Dudley," Hermione gave back even more pointedly with narrowed eyes. Dudley and Neville shared a smile, trying not to laugh at how much, for the most part, Hermione had moved past her misconceptions and infatuation of befriending Harry. The bushy haired girl looked over to Dudley. "And how much more have you been practicing? Your wrist movement is much tighter and smoother."

He ducked his head down, feeling red in the face and called out. "A bit," he mumbled. The truth was that he knew he pushed it. He kept repeating the small spells and charms they gave out to first years, going until he felt a bit faint or faint pounding in his head, stopping before he did have a throbbing headache or passed out. He was lasting for longer amounts of time now. Which meant he was building up the reserves and gaining more, gaining something magical of his own and that he could claim as his. Making it his own and reaching all those goals he had wrapped up in his head. Not just these short term goals, but wanting to really make something of himself.

While he knew Hermione would successfully manage a new bit of magic, practice it a few times, then move onto the next thing, he didn't do it the same way. Dudley was of the mind to really get down the foundation of all the spells this year. Working at variations, doing them repeatedly. It could also be that he was still in awe every time it worked for him. It was still fresh to him. Compared to Neville or her or Harry with their first use of magic. Still, Dudley wanted to really get everything down pat, coming up with all sorts of variations to what they were learning to see what he could do with it all. He knew he wanted to do something impressive with himself, with his life, with this newfound and amazing magic at his fingertips. But he didn't know exactly what yet. So he pushed it on all his classes with constant rereading, looking up other sources, repeated practice, and variations.

Recently, he was starting to become more and more assured of his levitation charm. Maybe not to the point outside of classroom practice to use it freely around Theodore compared to the other three at the table. Hermione loved delving into things with him, the same shared excitement in doing magic and figuring it out. Neville and him shared nerves of not always being the best and so there was no judgement between them either. Then Harry was just...Harry.

Theodore had just sat down with them today and while they were in the same house, Dudley hadn't really talked to him that much. He'd spoken to the other boys more, Draco Malfoy the most because of Harry. So far, Dudley didn't think he'd upset any of the girls, but with any of them, he was not quite sure about anything. Although, he was glad Daphne Greengrass and him had another couple short, very short, conversations about historical people. Which reminded him more about Theodore joining them and mentioning she was going to ask to partner with him.

He had looked at his repaired parchment and fixed quill, but did not thank...

"Let's get back to work on the Herbology essay," Dudley suggested hastily. Across the table, Neville let out a breath and nodded. Harry huffed, but dragged out his parchment and started scribbling stuff down, unaware of Hermione's pursed lips for his version of doing the work. And Theodore...

Dudley snuck a glance up from his parchment rather than reading over his finished Herbology essay. Theodore had gone back to his Transfiguration essay, writing with stiff and precise tiny strokes, momentarily distracting Dudley as he'd expected Theodore's handwriting to be loose and scrawling. He had not truly forgotten those overheard words from the Welcoming Feast, but it hadn't been at the forefront of his mind lately. At first, he'd been concerned, especially with how the Slytherin dorms and showers would be set up for privacy. Considering the old stories Dudley had heard with Gryffindor and their dorms. Not to mention some of the stories of showers in physical education classes after primary. But when it didn't prove to be an issue and the other Slytherins just stuck close together with the stereotype on them, Dudley had set that particular worry to the side. For the most part.

They'd wait. See if he and Harry fit in, prove useful. Keep a eye on Dudley. Well, they weren't exactly waiting around. Theodore was here. And Daphne was going to ask to partner with him. With those observant eyes. Dudley wanted to feel excited about it being Daphne partnering with him. But he couldn't feel that because it was Daphne. With the why behind it. He couldn't work up the excited feeling he wanted to feel with the poised Daphne, the cool poise he so admired, asking to partner with him.

Staring at Theodore still, Dudley thought more about the boy's words and the fact he probably wasn't supposed to say anything. Especially not to Dudley or Harry. Yet Theodore had done it. And had Dudley not overheard that whisper back in September, remembered that whisper from September, Theodore's words easily could have been taken as just informing them before the two girls asked. Except Dudley had heard. So he knew. Dudley's eyes went wide as he took in a sudden breath.

Theodore's dark eyes peered up and blinked in Dudley's direction. Except Theodore had been the one sitting on his other side that night. Theodore had likely realized Dudley knew because Dudley could vividly remembering that he shifted closer to Harry after hearing that whisper. This was his thank you to Dudley fixing his quill and parchment. Which seemed insignificant with how Theodore responded. Any of them in first year and practicing could have done either of those. Letting Dudley in on what was going on, even if Dudley was at a loss of why the change of how they were going about it, this information wasn't worth an easily done charm and spell.

And then he realized he'd never heard Nott's work praised by Professor McGonagall. Maybe if Dudley...

"I'm done with Herbology," he said slowly. He could always have Neville read through it later. "We can work on our Transfiguration together if that's okay with you Nott."

The other boy nodded, leaning his slouched head closer to Dudley and sliding his textbook with him. Hermione's hand moved faster. "Oh, give me a second to join. I was doing extra inches." Then her upper body turned away, grabbing more books off the shelf to pile up with the other books stacked up on the one side of the table to help block view. She sent a look to Harry. "You will lose if Pince catches us breaking the rule about spells in the library. Which is utterly silly when you think about it since it's a place of study and we are here to study magic, thus need a place to practice and among all the books to look up things is the most logical place to do so."

Black hair popped up, green eyes bright behind his glasses. "I've never lost that game yet. Even with doing any homework, I got this on lock." Harry mimed locking a key through the air and tossing it into his mouth.

Hermione's mouth pursed at him with the reminder, then turned away from that argument. Harry would play the game of lookout even without any prompting. She'd tried to get him to put more work into his homework, but Harry did as he always did. Pay attention to the professor or read along long enough to get a grasp for it, then stop bothering to listen or read more, write his answer and he was done.

Which meant Harry's suggestion from this summer and what Dudley had agreed to and gone along with was probably one of the most questionable and dangerous things he had ever done, but he'd jumped at it. It'd proven to be dangerous with what happened with the troll. Whether it would happen again... Dudley was still looking into that. Because Harry had not been injured in the stands. And Harry, and him, were not open to purposely injuring Harry to see about injuring him.

At least Harry liked wording around giving an actual answer and was good about never selling out secrets. Even if before this summer, the only secrets Harry had to concern himself with was with animal transformations and a certain thing with Dudley. And it was not as though anyone would think or ask a 'yes or no' question specifically for the thing this summer.

It still worried Dudley. The digging to keep an eye on him and seeing if he fit in. Because Dudley knew he most decidedly did not fit in.

And then as Hermione talked with all her obvious passion and excitement, Dudley found himself being drawn right into it with her as they explained and practiced. Even with the addition of Theodore pulled into the discussion and eventually pulling out his wand, changing how it was usually just shared enthusiasm between him and her, it settled the worries within Dudley. Hermione was a godsend.

* * *

Author's Note: Another Sunday, another update. I'm really enjoying how much I can just hear Hermione so clearly in my head with "You should _really_ call him Professor Dumbledore." On top of the unintended side effect and question on how the Slytherin stands cracked open, Dudley is now being reminded of the other Slytherins whispering about keeping an eye on him. How am I at 17 chapters already? Crazy. Thank you to the favorite and follows and to the reviewer _Zharkhella_ _._


	18. Chapter 18

The blond hurried. It was not absolutely essential and he was not the fastest, then there was the fact of sheer number of students rushing to get off at the same time, but having more time would go over well. Neville hurried as well, fretting as he finally located Trevor who'd apparently taken up residence behind Hermione's trunk during the train ride. She stood up on the seat, helping him coax Trevor to hop away from his cozy corner. Harry danced where he stood in the open doorway, his trunk already at hand, the other one inching toward the cage Dudley held. Spotting the hand, Hedwig let off a noise, ruffling her feathers.

"I get it, I get it." Then Harry grinned. "You'll let me carry you one of these times."

The snowy owl gave him a steady look, then swiveled her head away.

"I know you like me, you picked me. And I let you ride on my shoulder," Harry sang.

Hedwig gave a little hop and hopeful look up between Harry and Dudley.

"Sorry." Dudley turned his attention to Neville. Nodding, the round faced boy beamed as he held up his toad, then tucked Trevor into his pocket. Trunks all grabbed, Harry bounced out of the compartment. The rest followed him. Same method Dudley had used more than once in plans. Harry got through quicker and had an easier time slipping through crowds. Dudley followed, elbows up with his trunk and the owl cage, helping to part the way for Neville and Hermione. "Excuse us, keeping up with my cousin, coming through."

"I'm so sorry. Pardon us. Can we get through? I'm sorry. Dudley! We don't have to keep up with...we know where he's going. I'm so sorry."

"No problem," said an upper year as they were slipping and pushing through. He moved to the side, his hand going up stop and motion other upper years to the side. Startled, Dudley took his eyes off of the back of Harry to look up at the upper year, a Hufflepuff, slowing. "First years coming through! Incoming! Homesick first years coming by!"

The path ahead parted, allowing them by easier.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out. "I'm so sorry about th—"

The upper classman smiled and chuckled. "It's really no problem. But, I guess homesick isn't the right word for the first year you lot are following, is it?"

Dudley, Neville, and Hermione looked back ahead rather than behind to the upper Hufflepuff who had cleared the path. Already at the exit, Harry had turned, blocking the doorway as he scowled up at the various upper years who'd simply moved out of his way. Amused, Dudley and Neville shared a glance with each other, then quickly looked away.

"It works. We wanted more time. We got it." Dudley said to Harry when they reached the doorway as well. "Thanks to Hermione."

Harry's face scrunched up. "Thanks to Hermione. I could have made it," he mumbled sourly. Then his eyes quickly latched onto a particular and notable object. "Vulture at 2 o'clock."

Neville sighed softly next to Dudley's ear. Then the boy squeezed between Dudley and Harry, sticking his arm out. Hermione wedged herself forward, trying to get a look and pushing up against them. Harry jockeyed into her way, making her push harder to get a better view, then leapt forward with a laugh of utter glee as Hermione tumbled right out onto the platform.

"Harry! Honestly!"

"Hello Dad! Mum, how have you been?" Harry was long gone, having left Hermione to her own devices as he beamed up at Uncle James and Aunt Lilly like he hadn't just done that. Dudley reached down, Neville as well, helping Hermione back up and checking her dropped trunk before the moved out of the way for the upper students who'd let them by.

"I can't believe..." Hermione shot a glare across the platform to where Harry was cheerfully bouncing and talking to James, ignoring Lily's steady gaze on him. "To think I wanted to... He's just...aggravating."

"To be fair, you did ruin his fun," Dudley pointed out. Neville nodded in agreement.

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "I was being polite! He was being rude, shoving, well, not exactly shoving, but cutting in front of all the other students like that. And it's not like you didn't apologize about it too!"

"I see some things have not changed with the first few months at Hogwarts." Augusta spoke as she came to them, scrupulous eyes traveling over Hermione, then taking in Neville and Dudley. Dudley straightened at the attention and Augusta's chin shifted up in acknowledgment, her eyes settling more to him. Trying not to wince at how quickly Neville's gran had cottoned on to something being up and he was behind it, he offered her a smile. "Not much has changed. Out with it Dudley. What do you boys want to ask of me? Like I have not realized what Harry disappearing and you straightening and my grandson half behind you with hopeful eyes means. I have always known. Do not change it. It is...appreciated it with how your cousin is. Well, ask. And with explanation on who this is."

Well, this wasn't quite going along perfect lines with his plans to work this out, but they did get more time and Augusta had come over in maybe some sort of curiosity when she saw Hermione with him and Neville rather than them going up to her. Her being aware of his usual method to ask her of something, well, she did not appear to be upset his methods. With striding over to them, rather than them going in all proper and respectful to her before asking, she'd overheard Hermione's words about Harry. Which, likely plus to Hermione's favor. Outside of being an interest due to being near them, likely curiosity at who Hermione was to them.

"This is Hermione Granger, Augusta. Hermione, this is Augusta Longbottom."

"My gran," Neville added in. If a bit unnecessarily as Hermione had already clearly worked that out for herself.

Dudley stepped back after introductions to give them both room to look at each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom."

Straightening, Hermione took a tiny step forward, hand stretching out. Augusta pinned her in place with her gaze. After a moment, Neville's gran grasped Hermione's fingers with her own and shook once, then let go. Her eyes remained on Hermione. Dudley had already told Hermione to do as she did best when meeting Neville's gran. Talk. It would be the best and surest way for Augusta to get a good grasp on who Hermione was, rather than Dudley or Neville explaining her. And Hermione being who she was, was the selling point.

"I am a first year Gyrffindor, like Neville. My parents are both dentists, doctors who work solely with the health of teeth and gums, very well respected in their practice. It's only been recently I've been made aware of the wizarding world, see, I'm muggleborn. I know some might hold that against me, but I've always really enjoyed learning and reading and my excitement for it may throw others off, yet I am determined to learn and find out everything I can about magic and the wizarding world. Dudley and I...bonded over that in the library. He and Neville are friends, so Neville joined us too. But Neville and I are kind of in the same boat with other Gryffindors treating us differently, which house rivalries are made way too big a deal over, I don't understand what is with that, so we began sitting together for classes and such." Hermione jolted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up anything like that, I was just trying to explain how I know Neville..."

She trailed off, uncertainty showing in the face of Augusta's unchanging gaze. And then Neville's gran looked to him. "You certainly did not write to inform me of a new friend. I take it she is part of the group who revise together?"

Wide eyed at words of possible disappointment in not telling his gran that, Neville tucked his chin to his chest, nodding. Hermione's eyes were wide as well, distracting Dudley from Neville and his gran. And then he got it in a rush as he saw her mouthing the word 'friend' to herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione Granger." Augusta let a pause go by between the two of them, then gave Dudley a steely look. "I said ask, didn't I?"

The blond took a breath, hopeful. "Do you think you might agree to attending the Yule party at Potter Cottage this year? It won't be falling on the same day as most of the other Yule celebrations this year. Everyone else is able to attend." Losing Remus as another voice to speak up against James and Sirius was likely a reason of her not wishing to attend. At least, would be a reason for this year. Augusta had gone to a different one last year, which Neville tentatively suggested she only had them attend that one to avoid the Potters Yule party as both Ted and Andromeda had been stuck at home, sick.

"Everyone," Dudley repeated. "Including Hermione and her parents."

This was why Dudley had wanted to give time for Augusta and Hermione. It wasn't the same as meeting Hermione's parents, but it gave enough room to get an idea of who Hermione was and what kind of people her parents were likely to be. Having Lily, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda all around would help. Throwing in another set of parents to help with keeping potential not-so-great antics of James and Sirius down would be a great tipping point. As well as pointing out someone like Hermione. Because there were definitely times they'd run into their own kid antics together.

"Mmm." Augusta pursed her lips together and glanced to Hermione, then back to him and Neville. "I see. I might agree. Due to it falling on another date this year, get no ideas young man. Neville, gather up your trunk. You can see your friends later."

Bolstered, it took Neville a moment to realize his gran was already moving and he frantically turned to grab his trunk. He stopped, taking a moment to spared a look over at them. A slow smile filled up his round face and his voice was soft. "See you soon." Then he nearly stumbled as he turned, hastily rushing to follow his gran who was moving swiftly ahead, a pair of aurors who looked vaguely familiar to Dudley on standby to watch them and the area.

"She seems...strict. Very no-nonsense. Like Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she watched them all leave over to the apparition point. Then she looked away, brown eyes on him, teeth pulling on her lip before her face went lighter. "That was good then? It looks like from you and Neville that went good. He might come after all?"

Dudley grinned. "Yeah, that was good. Augusta never says a for sure if she's changed her mind about something. A might is good. She changed it, but doesn't want to say it. Between Neville and I, we get a few mights out of her, especially in getting her to change her mind about Harry and I visiting."

Hermione's smile fell, immediately zeroing in on that. "What did you boys do?"

"Er… It was more along the lines of only Aunt Lily being the one to bring us for visits. And not being solely supervised by Uncle James after this thing when we were...seven at the Ministry. Tied together with Sirius and Peter who also work there. But, I think that was more a last minute change with all the adults being busy with other things that day." Hermione nodded, but her eyebrows raised up at him, waiting to hear more. "Fine. Last summer, we figured out and managed to get into the locked part of the greenhouse when Augusta and Aunt Lily were chatting. And...things happened. It was all fine, that is until... Long story short, plants used as a weapon isn't as crazy as it might seem."

Brown eyes were wide. "I...I don't think I really want to know. Did you three set out to figure that out or did you destroy something or let me guess, Harry started up some weird version of a snow or food fight... No, no, I don't want to know how that happened or why. Oh! None of you got hurt, did you?"

"Just our ears. The last time any of us really managed to get hurt as kids was the thing at the Ministry when we were really little. Unless you start counting in times since we meet you, with the troll." Hermione's face pinked and she turned her head away at the reminder. Of course, Dudley thought, he wasn't counting in the time he and Harry hurt themselves on purpose.

"Hey! You must be Hermione Granger." Uncle James steered himself over, leaving Harry behind to deal with his mum's gaze on him. Dudley counted in his head, but it really didn't take long before Harry broke, so he wasn't watching his cousin for long. "Nice to meet you. Dudley's written about you and Remus said how he remembers you when you were in his class. All good things. If...a bit...on the dull side. One's got to have fun outside of books after all. Balance, right?"

Brown eyes blinked up at his uncle. "Books can be quite exciting and useful, there's nothing wrong with a good... Mr. Lupin said good things about me?"

James laughed. "Sure he did! That's Remus for you though, a bit dull himself at times, saw a bit of himself in you I think." Hermione beamed and blushed all at the same time at hearing that. "But he was startled to hear you made friends with Dudley. Not surprised. But he said something about how upset you were about missing a chance to play on the playground with Harry."

Hermione's face went undoubtedly pink, but his uncle continued on without realizing as he'd turned his head in pointing back over at Harry.

"He just told me the invite you sent her family was accepted and you were asking Augusta about rethinking her no for this year."

When his uncle's hazel eyes turned back to him, Dudley pronounced proudly, "She said she might rethink it."

Uncle James grinned broadly at the news, Dudley grinned widely back. Then he swiveled his head back around. "Got two more for Yule this year Lily," he shouted back gleefully.

Black hair popped up from behind Lily. Harry grinned and bounced toward them, away from the telling off his mum had been giving him. "You guys did it? It worked? Yes! Oh yeah, sorry about before Hermione. I was going to see how long it would take before you spoke up to make it fair for ruining my game of getting by everyone, but then I saw Neville's gran coming and high tailed it out of there for Dud's plan. So it all worked out then!"

James cracked up laughing at hearing Harry's reasoning for pulling the stunt and Lily rolled her eyes at the pair. "Ignore those two. It is really a pleasure to meet another friend of Dudley."

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"Lily is fine." She turned to Dudley and smiled. "How has your year been so far? Outside of the letters you've sent. Classes going okay? No issues with any kids given you any trouble? Like in primary? Or with the houses? I know how house rivalries can go too far..."

Hermione perked up. "Yes! I agree with you. What is up with that? It got worse around the Quidditch match, so I thought maybe it was sports related with some of the fanatics and how some get with football and such."

Lily's mouth quirked. "I don't think you'd want my husband or Harry to overhear you saying that. Everything has been fine then?"

Dudley shrugged a shoulder, scratching down at his leg before realizing what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away. "It's not like in primary. The dormitories are set up as separate rooms, like I said in my one letter, so it's not been an issue. Yeah. It's been fine for the most part."

"Most part?"

"It's just been more curiosity. I think. Since they don't know who I am." He hesitated, glancing over at Hermione, then inched closer and lowered his voice. Aunt Lily bent down and he saw Hermione strain with curiosity, but pulled back and turned her attention onto his uncle and cousin. "There was something that happened just before break after Potions class. A few had tried asking things about...about Mum and Dad, with...magic. Harry always cracked down on it when they tried and I never answered those, but it's just...I know for some of them, it makes a difference and I didn't want to stand out and with everything that happened, I don't really... I said I was a halfblood when it first came up. But the kind of question to figure out things, they asked about what school my mum went to and what she was good at. And...Professor Snape stepped in."

His aunt's eyes widened, lips pulling up into not a smile, but pulling back with something.

"He remarked about the politeness of questioning me on a topic which clearly bothered me, over parents who passed at an age where I'd only have a few memories of. Then said he wasn't too terribly familiar with her, but that my mum might have been Slytherin had she attended Hogwarts. That if he recalled correctly, she had a fascination with France and preferred to go by a different name. It stopped the questions."

He paused, still trying to make sense of what Professor Snape had done. Glad, but...

"But... I tried to catch his eye. Except, he really didn't look like he was willing to speak with me and left. I know he's our head and supposed to keep an eye out for us and could have just said it to get them off my back and give them an answer to their questions. But I figured he's probably that friend you were talking about before we went to Hogwarts, so... Did Mum really have a fascination with France like he said? And going by a different name? Or was he just saying that?"

It was a definite smile now, green eyes sparkling a bit with wetness.

"No. No, he wasn't just saying it to get them off your back." Lily paused for a moment, then smiled at him. "Your mum was quite insistent when she married with going by Dursley. And yes. For a while in our teenager years, Petunia would get her hands on as much things from and about France. It was because of how she was with fashion."

Right. Aunt Lily had told him that before. He pushed the insistence on a different name, because he did not doubt that had something to do with how his mum and aunt got along, focusing on the other new tidbit. "What was her favorite thing about France? Did she learn the language or visit? Wait, I think...wasn't it where they went?"

"Fashion," Aunt Lily answered simply with a laugh. "She picked up and took a couple classes for learning the language, wrote neat tiny labels for several things in the house during the school year. Got our dad using the French words of them with her for a couple summers. From the pictures we gathered up, it was Paris of where your mum and dad went for their honeymoon."

He nodded to himself. Those weren't the pictures he looked at too often. When he did go looking at pictures of them, it was more ones taken after he'd been born. Ones that had him with them. Those pictures were nice. A family. Together. And then he would hunch over at the fact Aunt Lily and Uncle James and Harry weren't in any of those. Then that would lead to memories of snide comments and insults and nothing much good. So then he would shove the photo albums back up and away, not feeling right with those sorts of memories in the Potter Cottage. About his...behavior when he first came and how he treated them when they took him in, compared with how they cared for him, cared about him, gave him a new sense of family and allowed him part of it, made him family. His last name may still be Dursley, but he felt very much part of the Potter family.

"I think...I think besides Paris with it being the City of Fashion...I think she also had cut out pictures from, I think Bordeaux and Luberon on her side of the bedroom for a time when we were kids."

Dudley nodded again.

"I can't believe, no, I suppose I can..." Aunt Lily trailed off, looking thoughtful, then her green eyes focused back on him. "What I cannot believe is Harry not wanting to invite a group of kids over for the Yule when you invited Hermione."

And even though she had stopped straining and had turned her attention at James and Harry parrying jokes back and forth, goggling at the two of them, Hermione still picked up the use of her name. She turned her head, looking relieved to see him and his aunt looking at her. "Yes?" She asked and quickly moved toward them.

"Oh it wasn't about you," Lily said, smiling. "I was more voicing my disbelief on Harry not inviting a large group of kids, since Dudley asked about inviting you and your parents."

Somehow, Dudley was brought back to what Remus had said during the summer. Harry had always seemed to make friends and play with others in an ease Dudley couldn't seem to manage, so Dudley hadn't really thought about it too much. But now it seemed odd.

Harry had laughed and waved off the idea of taking up his parents' offer in inviting any new friends to the Yule celebration. He'd said something about how Dudley was closer friends with Hermione than he was with anyone else and he liked her well enough. Then said he'd do his usual with inviting everyone in the class to his birthday party, grinning at the idea of inviting Draco. With bringing up Draco specifically, rather than just all the boys, perhaps Harry really could someday call a person his friend. Then again, despite how Harry seemed to oddly get along better with Draco over the others in Slytherin, bringing up Draco could have just been all in fun considering Draco was a Malfoy.

Dudley shook his head, pushing Remus's words about Harry out of it. For the time being.

Hermione shrugged, turned a bit bashful and hopeful. Then Dudley blinked as she played it off. "Oh, I think that was more of trying to get Neville able to come for Dudley. And I expect anyone else Harry might have wanted to come are already invited. It sounds like a big celebration here. Especially how a few others, like Parkinson, talk about their own big parties for Yule and how it's a shame I've never been to a single one." Her nose wrinkled at bringing up Pansy. "I'm just a new one, since I'm new, what with being a muggleborn."

He stared. Then looked up to his aunt, but quickly looked away from her face. Lily looked ready to swoop in and comfort Hermione, tied in with righteous fury. At hearing a small laugh though, Dudley looked back up. His aunt seemed amused and had directed her green gaze on him. "Tell her. Why don't you tell her who comes to our big Yule celebration? I think you forgot to mention that."

"Mention what?"

"Our is...it's not a big celebration," Dudley said to her. "It is big and all and there's a good sized group that come, but it's not like...it's not like ones that Malfoy's family does. They invite just about everyone who is someone to their Yule celebration. I think they invite the whole Ministry of Magic and then some other foreign leaders and usually some big entertainment. The difference is...they don't invite people like Andromeda's family."

Hermione frowned. "Huh? Who?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. She's Draco's aunt." He fidgeted and swore he saw Aunt Lily seeming more amused. This had been so much easier with Neville because he and his gran had an automatic in, Dudley had never had to outright say it. Neville's parents had been friends with James and Lily. Hermione looked outraged at the thought of the Malfoy family not inviting Andromeda's family after finding out they were related. He hurriedly spoke before she could. "She's also Sirius's cousin. She's been coming to ours as part of the family. That's..that's the difference. Everyone who is invited to our Yule party is family or...or practically family."

At her shocked face, he quickly added in, "A close friend. Or at least, you _are_ a friend. So..."

It didn't seem to help much as Hermione seemed close to bursting into tears.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm feel like I'm rambling along in this one. Probably due to trying to get the characters back after this long time. And to give Dudley a bit of a break. Holiday and family and friends. Thus their plans to change Augusta's mind about attending a holiday event, asking Hermione to come, bringing up Snape's helpful actions even if it was just annoyance about them doing the questioning in the Potions classroom, and having the first time Dudley has outright called Hermione a friend. Harry has called her Dudley's friend, with ease, but I see both Hermione and Dudley being a bit more...wary of bringing up that up to each other. The Yule is typically during winter solstice. During 1991, the winter solstice fell on December 22, day after a full moon. Remus would be down for the count in doing too much. Wanting Remus to fully enjoy the celebrations as well, the Potters would be of the mind to change the day of their celebration of the Yule. Or at least, I think so. Halfway through the school year now, wow. Thank you to the favorites and follows.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, go ahead, come over here Dud! You got to stand right in front of it."

Not at all sure about this, much less Harry's in the middle of the night wake up call insisting to go to an area of the castle that as far as Dudley could tell was not out of bounds at anytime, Dudley inched his way carefully forward. Blue eyes seeked out green. "I came all this way. Mind telling me exactly what is the deal with this mirror and why we're here at night?"

Harry's shoulder went up, green eyes peering up through the black strands and shadows, mouth quirking up. "For the atmosphere. Far more exciting and thrilling and adventurous to add in with a mysterious magic mirror. In the dark of the night! Far more fun this way! Come on! Stand in front of it!"

Sighing, Dudley followed Harry's incessant demands to get in front of the mirror. Any previous magic mirrors he'd come across, like the one Peter had been given by his mother many years ago, were prone to insults. Insults with a purpose to get one to spiffy up any ill fitting clothes or messy hair. With Uncle James and Harry, who had his father's messy head of hair, there had never been a magic mirror in their household. Sirius had managed to get his hands on one that, of course, liked his look, but had been working together with Arthur and Peter in their spare moments at the Ministry to change it as a more positive take than a mirror always speaking of improvements and insulting. It's temperament was good with Sirius, unnormally good for a mirror, so the three of them were hoping and hoping to one day surprise Remus with it.

"Okay, I'm in front of it Harry, what am I..."

Dudley trailed off as he looked up at ceiling to floor, elaborately framed mirror, forgetting any of the curiosity he had on the letters in some other possible language on the top. Forgetting any question of why it was in the middle of the room, everything else in the old classroom pushed to the sides. He saw himself in the mirror, same as always. Blond hair parted on the left. Blue eyes. Built solid. Him. Eleven years old. Just over five years since...since...

He spun around, looking behind him. Harry beamed at him.

"Isn't it neat?"

Dudley turned back to the mirror, eyes wide. There was no one behind him. No one but his cousin. He could see Harry in the mirror too. But standing beside him, not behind him. It was like a moving photograph, everyone posed for a group photo. There was him and Harry, both of them beaming, both of them in their loose Hogwarts uniforms. He... Dudley swallowed, just noticing a glaring obvious difference he'd missed at first glance. He was wearing shorts. But his eyes kept going to behind them, behind where he and Harry stood. Behind them was James and Lily. Lily was smiling, a bright smile, as she turned and laughed with the one next to her. His mum. And his dad chuckling at something. None of the hatred. Just one big family together. Like the accident never happened. Like the accident never happened...with improvements tossed in. His mum and Harry's mum, talking and laughing as sisters. And there wasn't the slightest issue about him wearing the Hogwarts robes. Just everyone there. Alive. Happy. At peace.

"N-n-neat?"

Breath hard to come by, his chest heaving, body going numb, vision of this wavering in front of him... Dudley teetered and then fell onto his rear, eyes still staring up at the mirror. The image remained. Potters and Dursleys. Together. A family.

"Dud? Dudley?" He could feel Harry at his side, feel the worry in the voice, but couldn't stop staring up. "Wha-? You're crying! What's wrong? Dudley! What's wrong? It's just a mirror that shows you what you look like when you're older! It's not supposed to be... It's just supposed to be neat and just a bit of fun! Dudley? What is it?"

"Older?" Dudley turned blankly, then pointed back to the mirror. "I am older. Mum and Dad died over five years ago."

"What? What do you mean? Wait, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are on the mirror?" Harry's head swiveled to look, shifting closer, eyebrows furrowing behind his round glasses. "But I don't see them. Just...just you and me in this room. I can't see them? But I don't...you don't see me looking older in the mirror right now?"

Dudley turned his head back, sucking in a large burst of air in surprise. His and Harry's parents were gone. It was just him and his cousin, as they were, Dudley with his rear plopped on the floor and Harry crouched down worriedly beside him. Where...where did they go? Why were they gone?

"Harry. Step back."

"Huh? Are you sure Dud?" Harry waddled his way back, still crouched close to the ground. "Are you okay?"

He breathed in, then breathed out softly. "They're back."

"You...you see your parents? I saw myself being older. Standing tall in front of some sort of fancy certificates or awards, some framed pictures, a couple trophies. Couldn't tell what for, no matter how hard I squinted, but I was older and taller and...I guess kind of put together. Nothing I ever thought would be making you cry. I... I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Dudley said. He continued staring up at the mirror, watching as Lily said something to his mum, unheard to his ears, but his mum picked at her dress and smiled, turning to let Aunt Lily see it better. Then his dad clapped a large hand on his shoulder, both him and James grinning as what looked to be them bragging about him and Harry. Easy teasing. Dudley turned, swearing he could feel the weight, but there was no hand on his shoulder. Just Harry crouched a distance away and blinking at him. "It's us, standing together. Me, Mum, Dad. And you, and your mum and dad. All together. And...and everyone is getting along. Not like...not like how it was with..."

He trailed off, chin tilting farther up, blue eyes looking past Harry to the doorway. Harry's green eyes went wide and he spun about, staggering as he quickly stood up, mouth gapping open wide. It was, Dudley thought, perhaps the first time he'd ever seen his cousin get snuck up on.

"Hello Harry," Albus greeted. His blue eyes went to Dudley, smiling slightly, understanding on his face. "Dudley."

Albus made his way over, slowly sitting down next to Dudley on the floor. He'd barely made the motion with his hand and Harry was already joining them, grin on his face as he scooted in close, eyes bright as he'd realized very quickly they weren't in any major trouble. Albus chuckled. Then his sights went to the mirror, sobering somewhat, and then looked back to them.

"So. The two of you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. Do you realize what it does? Can you think of what the mirror shows us?"

Dudley frowned, him and Harry sharing a look. And suddenly, quite suddenly, Dudley's curiosities and concerns about the mirror were back and he turned about to get a better look at the description on the top of the mirror's frame. "It's not the same thing for everyone," he said slowly, trying to work it out. He tilted back further, the odd angle looking up the whole length of the mirror giving him an idea. Backwards. The letters up at the top weren't for another language, but... "I show...not your faced? No, I show not your face but your...your...hearts desire. I show not your face, but your heart's desire. It..."

Albus smiled at him, nodding. "Correct. 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.' The Mirror of Erised shows what one most desires."

It dawned on Dudley then what he'd been seeing. It was his younger desire of not wanting to live with his aunt and uncle and cousin. But, no, that wasn't... There was too much in what he saw. His parents not dead, but still alive. The car crash didn't happen, which meant he was like any other kid. But he was in his Hogwarts uniform. Something that wouldn't have happened without his cousin. And his parents and Harry's parents were getting along in the mirror. Not like how it'd been between them when his parents were still alive. They were a whole and full family.

"I desire to grow up," Harry asked. His face twisted up. "Really? I think there must be something wrong with it. And it made Dudley cry."

"Let me explain," Albus began. Harry leaned forward and Dudley himself sat up straighter from where he sat on the floor. "The happiest man on Earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror. That is, he'll look into it and see himself exactly as he is."

"But," Dudley spoke up. He frowned. "Just because you're happy, doesn't mean you don't still desire something. Right?"

Albus beamed over at him. "I believe I stand corrected on my words. Just because you are happy, it does not mean you do not have desires. We are all human. The mirror shows us our deepest, darkest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Nothing more, nothing less. So, while you wish the automobile accident never happened to you, you have grown over time. The desire has shifted over the past five years. You still wish for all the good that happened due to the accident to have happened to you, along with your parents. And Harry, I don't think it is so much a desire to grow up for you, but perhaps...something else. Not being an adult, but perhaps something you see in adults that you wish to have."

Green eyes wide, Harry shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they see. Or driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. Or the knowing of it never can be. The mirror will be moved to a new home soon. I ask you both not to go looking for it again. If you ever run across it again, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Remember that. Now, how about we get the two of you back to your beds?"

"Where's it being moved to?" Harry asked as they walked the corridor. "Dudley's not going to run across it again, is he?"

Dudley reached over and gave his cousin a jab. "I'm less likely than you." A grin flashed across Harry's face at that.

"That does sound true and highly likely," Albus said with a chuckle. He smiled down at Harry, blue eyes twinkling. "The portraits do tell quite some stories. But it will be placed where students are not allowed. And I know you have followed this. Despite what Argus informs me about certain doors unlocked and opened."

"What door? I've never unlocked and opened a door while here," Harry said. The familiar innocent, believe me face shined in his beseeching eyes. Dudley snorted. If Harry pulled that look on anyone else but Albus, Lily, Augusta, or Neville, he'd back his cousin up. Of course, Hermione appeared to be quickly aiming to join the list of people who'd figured out Harry's innocent act and ready to call him out. James and his friends were more amused and cheering Harry on for such antics than to actually call him out. "Unless you count me giving the password for the Slytherin common room and your office Albus. Hey. What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I?" Albus's pace slowed down for a moment at the question. Then picked it back up with a small smile. "I see myself holding up a pair of thick woolen socks. One can never have enough socks. I have found myself without a pair of woolen ones, oh, ever since the time I graduated Hogwarts. Now, I believe, if my eyes do not fail me, we have reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Off to bed, both of you."

"You too Albus," Harry said tossed back with a wide smile.

"Oh, soon enough. I have the esteemed honor of finding your head of house. There is something I need to check with him, as he patrolled the castle tonight with Professor Quirrell. However, I'm afraid, there is now an additional reason to speak with him. Although, the pair of you did last the longest this year for the first year Slytherins, quite impressive, but I was of the mind to agree with Severus in that the pair of you would never be caught out after curfew by a professor at all. While I was the one to discover you two out after curfew..."

Albus smiled at them both. "Professor Snape prefers to give the Slytherins he finds out and about after curfew detention. I believe I'll leave the detention to him rather than myself. As I know Harry would not take detention spent with me as seriously as it should deserve. Your head of house has a greater chance to get the point across. Good night."

Harry gapped as Albus walked away. "But! It's bad enough this is the only time I've been caught!"

From farther down the corridor, Dudley could hear him laughing. He turned to look over at his cousin, mouth quirking a bit at Harry's completely flabbergasted face. "Your mum has caught you before. And—"

"Not like this! It's bad enough this is the only time I've ever been, ever been, caught unaware! That was bad enough!"

"Let's just get to bed Harry. Unless you want to be heard and caught again?"

Green eyes widening, Harry grabbed a hold of Dudley's cloak and tugged him through the Slytherin's common room entrance.

Dudley didn't get much sleep that night and could see what Albus meant about that mirror. All that was in his head was what he had seen. A life where the accident never happened. Where he still had a family, his mum and dad. But he still had family with Harry and Lily and James. He turned about in his bed and shook his head, trying to get his mind off of what he saw in the mirror. And then he remembered Harry and him were going to be serving detention with their head of house, the strict Potions professor, the man who used to be friends with Aunt Lily and enemies with Uncle James and likely still was with what James said in the Great Hall about becoming a professor after the troll on Halloween.

So much for Albus's wish of 'good night'.

* * *

Author's Note: Another late night expedition for Harry and Dudley. And caught while they were doing it. Let's be honest though, they were distracted and Albus is likely to be checking on that mirror before it moves into place. Ah, the Mirror of Erised appears. Harry, of course, isn't going to have the same desires, but I did have fun thinking over what his might be and enjoyed his reaction to it. Dudley however, he's the orphan in this story, but also very much part of the Potter family. So his desire isn't simply just wanting his parents back. It's a mixing of different desires. Albus… I got to thinking about his answer in the book, the clearly not the real answer, but I like to believe it came from somewhere and this Albus has been close to Harry and Dudley for a while, so his response to the question isn't quite the same. Take the nod to his history and my idea that his answer had some weight to it as you will. Thank you to the favorites and follows.


End file.
